Loony loopy Lupin
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban s'est échappé. Entre les murs de Hogwarts, Moony doit affronter ses souvenirs, ses regrets, et les sarcasmes de Snape , tandis que Sirius cherche la vengeance,aidé de Crookshanks. tome3 poV Sirius et Remus SLASH
1. Prologue

**Loony, loopy Lupin**

**  
Cette fiction est une sorte de remix du tome trois, tantôt du point de vue de Sirius, tantôt de celui de Remus, que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps. je m'y replonge parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait pas mal de fautes à corriger. Il y en reste toujours! :) J'ai réécrit entièrement le prologue, et je vais sûrement faire de même pour certains passages au cours de l'histoire. J'ai également prévu quelques bonus, dont des fins happy end alternatives, et peut-être quelques scènes coupées. J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
**

**Résumé (plus complet):****La troisième année de Harry... PoV Moony et Paddy en alternance! Un prisonnier en cavale, un loup-garou professeur enlisé dans ses sentiments…Grace à Dumbledore, Remus a une seconde chance mais il a encore un long chemin à faire pour trouver la vérité! Sirius, quant à lui, doit se battre pour garder la raison, entre les Détraqueurs et leur influence néfaste aux alentours de Hogwarts et le fait que les seules personnes auxquelles il tient le renient en le croyant être un traitre... Entre culpabilité, espoirs, doutes et amour, Remus confronté à Sirius, avec le grain de sel de Snape…**

**note: ce dernier a une place assez importante dans mon récit, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est mon perso préféré ! :D  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling...(je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !**

**Traduc (parce que j'aime pas le français! ;p ): **

**Snape**** :Rogue / ****Hogwarts****: Poudlard / ****Gryffindor: ****Gryffondor / ****Slytherin****: Serpentard / ****Ravenclaw: ****Serdaigle / ****Hufflepuff****: Poufsouffle / ****Moony: ****Lunard /****Padfoot****(Paddy): Patmol / ****Prongs****: Cornedrue / ****Wormtail****: Queudver / ****Hogsmeade: ****Pré-Au-Lard**** / Sprout:**** Chourave**** / Fawkes: Fumsek/ Loony, loopy Lupin:**** Lupin le turlupin zinzin (surnom que lui donne Peeves)**

**Prologue**

Remus se demande si c'est un cauchemar. Les horreurs comme ça ne se passent que dans les rêves.

Mais ces cris, et ces larmes... Tout est bien réel.

Il ne comprend pas. Ne veut pas comprendre. Ce qu'on lui dit lui passe au travers. Est-il devenu transparent? Un simple courant d'air. Sans émotions; sans peine, sans chagrin, sans amour... Il aimerait tant.

La mort, même au coeur de la guerre, leur avait semblé lointaine et impossible. Malgré les souffrances et les manques. Ils avaient eu l'espoir.

Et cette nuit d'Halloween 1981, il n'en a plus.

oOo

Il ne s'est pas interrogé sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'en a aucune idée, s'en fiche, ne vout pas savoir. Ne doit pas savoir.

Il a essayé de se battre, au début. Pour ses amis morts, pour son passé révolu, ses rêves partis en fumé. Il a vraiment essayé. Tenté de montrer que ça avait compté. Que tout n'avait pas été inutile.

Il n'a pas beaucoup pleuré, depuis cette nuit. Ca saigne à l'intérieur. L'extérieur se contente de s'user et de vieillir.

Personne ne s'inquiète, personne ne s'y intéresse. Il se fait oublier. Il s'oublie. Il oublie. Veut oublier.

oOo

Il en a marre des jobs pourris. Il en a marre de son semblant de vie. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de faire quoique ce soit pour y changer quelque chose. Décidément, Gryffindor n'était pas la bonne Maison.

Ca fait deux ans. Ca fait cinq ans. Ca fait neuf ans. Ca fait dix ans.

Il a prit de bonnes résolutions qu'il n'a pas tenues. Il a menti, juré, laissé tomber. Décidé de se reconstruire. Echoué. Renoncé.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Le bois vibre. Les murs tremblent. Remus se demande si tout va s'écrouler.

Finalement, parce qu'il lui reste un peu de bon sens, il va ouvrir. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il sait que c'est Dumbledore, et que ce dernier ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas fourni de réponse. Même si ça fait douze ans.

"Remus.

-Professeur Dumbledore."

Il sait que sa voix est rauque, vieille et cassée. Il n'a pas parlé depuis un bon bout de temps. Il comprend que c'est mal au regard désapprobateur du directeur, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fiche. Ah, il est loin le temps de Hogwarts, des prefets, et de ses bonnes notes.

Peut-être pas autant que ça.

Dumbledore lui a proposé un poste. Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était son rêve, quand il était gosse. Transmettre ce qu'il savait. Maintenant, il ne sait plus. Par acquis de conscience, il n'a pas refusé tout de suite. Après tout, Black s'est échappé récemment. Ca lui fait mal, bien sûr. Ca lui fait très très mal. Il ne peut pas penser correctement, il ne peut plus survivre correctement. Il sait que ça se voit, que c'est évident, qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

Il y a aussi Harry. Le fils de Lily et James. Peut-être qu'il aura envie de lui parler... Remus devine que Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il apprenne tout de suite, pour les Maraudeurs. Mais son coeur lui dit que malgré les espoirs du directeur, le jeune homme ne restera pas dans l'ignorance très longtemps.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Remus. Il faut que tu viennes. Reviennes."

Ses émotions le dérangent. Se mélangent. Il hésite.

Se demande si c'est l'heure.

L'heure de la reconstruction.

La réponse lui parvient dans le bleu des yeux de Dumbledore. Il va lui falloir réapprendre à vivre.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Maj (3/12/08) :  
**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, le reste de l'histoire est au passé, et dans un style complètement différent (faut dire que j'ai pas mal changé de style en un an). J'étais toujours pas satisfaite de mon prologue, même après mes dernières modif', donc j'ai pris une solution drastique! XD Et réécrit le tout... **

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 1:Retour à Hogwarts

**Loony, loopy Lupin**

**Au programme: rencontre avec Snape, le trajet dans le train, et rentrée à Hogwarts...Merci à tous les reviewers ! Ca me fait très plaisir, et me donne envie d'écrire !  
**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling...(je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...) Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination ! **

**Vous reconnaîtrez, dans ce chapitre, la conversation issue directement du livre.  
**

**Traduc : voir prologue  
**

**Chapitre 1 :****_ Retour à Hogwarts_****  
**

La robe trouée de Rémus traînait par terre alors qu'il marchait dans les longs couloirs de Hogwarts. L'école était cependant vide. Aucun élève, heureusement d'ailleurs, ne se trouvait à l'Ecole des Sorciers en ce jour du 30 août.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait organisé une réunion avec certains membres du corps enseignant pour leur annoncer la nomination du loup garou en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au dam de celui-ci.

Remus appréhendait cet instant, comme il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Harry. Il avait eu du mal à revenir à un style de vie correct, à des pensées saines, et se sentait encore chancelant dans ses habits mités. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux regards compatissants et aux discussions dissimulées. Il se sentait vieux, sale, et étranger dans ce lieu où il avait pourtant passé les plus belles années de sa vie.

" Fizwizbiz !" déclara-il en arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Celle-ci se poussa et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon. Remus ressentit, au fond de son ventre, comme un noeud si serré qu'il lui tordait les entrailles. Il essaya de l'ignorer, en vain. Il était venu un si grand nombre de fois dans ce bureau avec les Maraudeurs! Finalement, il se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits avant d'être arrivé en haut des escaliers. Il était encore trop tôt pour craquer.

Il frappa d'une main hésitante à la porte.

« Entrez ! Lui répondit la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Si Rémus n'avait pas su, il aurait pu croire être retourné à l'époque où il avait 17 ans. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il devait se montrer fort. C'était lui qui avait choisi de retourner à Hogwarts. Il devait avant tout s'en tenir à son but et à ses convictions.

Il rentra dans la pièce.

Il lui semblait qu'aucun des divers objets de Dumbledore n'avait bougé, figés dans le temps et l'espace. Fawkes, la Pensine, le grand bureau...

Remarquant l'absence des autres professeurs, il fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore, qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir, lui lança un regard clair.

« Effectivement, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je désirais te laisser un petit temps d'adaptation, et il y a quelques petites choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. »

Remus hocha la tête lentement, encore trop embourbé dans sa carapace pour ressentir ne serait-ce que la moindre trace de gratitude.

Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas et agita sa baguette ,faisant apparaître un fauteuil en chintz dans la pièce ronde. Il lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Le lycanthrope obéit sans commenter. Un flot de souvenirs aussi joyeux que douloureux l'assaillait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions.

Un léger coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui, à la grande surprise du loup garou, ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, ordonna à la personne derrière la porte de pénétrer dans la salle.

Lupin retint une exclamation de dégoût. Un homme aux cheveux gras, noirs et au nez crochu se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

« Snape, murmura Rémus.

-Lupin! rétorqua le professeur de Potions.

-Messieurs ! Intervint Dumbledore »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

« Que fait il ici ? Cracha finalement Snape.

-Hum... Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et hésita un court instant, mais devant la détermination de Snape, il commença d'un ton neutre: étant donné que Gilderoy sera dans l'incapacité d'enseigner cette année ... »

Severus eut un mouvement de recul, commençant à comprendre.

« Il nous faut donc un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal . »

L'homme aux cheveux gras pâlit, si c'était possible avec un visage aussi cireux que le sien.

« J'ai trouvé judicieux d'engager Rémus à ce poste.

-Vous n'y pensez pas !S'exclama-t-il.

-Il est le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Qui proposerais-tu d'autre?

-Moi ! Je peux le faire ! »

Remus assista à l'étrange échange muet entre le directeur et le professeur de Potions sans dire un mot, intrigué.

« Non, Severus. Je ne désire pas que tu occupes cette place. »

Snape lança un regard hargneux envers Lupin. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais Remus ne pouvait dire quoi.

« Mais c'est un loup garou !

-Crois tu m'apprendre quelque chose ? Lâcha le directeur, une note de colère dans la voix."

Snape parut perdre sa contenance. Il continua cependant faiblement:

-C'était son ami ! Black et lui pourrait... Il pourrait bien ...

Remus incendia Snape du regard. Ne dit rien. S'emmura dans son silence.

« Je crois que du côté de ce que pourrait faire Remus ou non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, surtout vu tes antécédents personnels, répliqua froidement le directeur, ce qui eut l'effet de faire taire le professeur de Potions et ramener le lycanthrope à la réalité. J'aimerais...Non, je veux! Que vous laissiez vos petits différents d'adolescents de côté ! Ordonna le vieil homme.

Remus esquissa un sourire sans humour. Abîmé par le temps.

Snape, au contraire, restait froid. Il avait remit en place son masque d'indifférence et sa contenance.

« J'exige même plus ! continua le professeur Dumbledore. Je veux que toi, Severus, tu concoctes une potion Tue-loup pour Remus.

Le loup-garou ouvrit des yeux ronds, alors que le Maître des Potions reniflait dédaigneusement. Il avait rarement entendu parler de cette potion, par des spécialistes, des chercheurs... Il n'avait pas compris, pas cherché. Quelque chose qui permettrait d'apaiser ses pleines lunes? Foutaises. Rien ne pouvait améliorer les conditions des loups garou.

"Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable, rétorqua Snape, plus sérieusement.

-Eh bien, c'est une occasion de t'améliorer, tu ne crois pas, Severus?"

Remus ne trouvait rien à dire. Il était en colère et ému. Surpris et contrarié. Il savait que Dumbledore était obligé de faire quelque chose pour sa lycanthropie. La Cabane Hurlante était sûrement fermée, et sans la Carte, c'était de toute façon infaisable. _Mais de là à faire appel à Snape..._ De plus, il avait passé l'âge des rêves désespérés. Il n'y croyait plus. Mais après tout, que risquait-il? _Mon humanité. Mes idéaux. Le peu qu'il me reste..._ Il refoula ses idées sombres et releva les yeux.

"Je n'ai aucune raison valable de m'y opposer, finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Le Slytherin lui envoya un regard assassin.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?"

Dumbledore l'ignora et joignit ses mains.

"Bien. mainteant que ces petits détails sont réglés, je vais appeler les autres professeurs."

ooo

Il franchit la grille de Hogwarts sans un regard en arrière. Serra les dents. Renonça à transplaner. Trop de pensées parasites...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel orageux. Essaya, encore une fois, de contenir ses émotions.

Il était trop bien élevé pour crier, trop timide pour leur dire ce qu'il pensait, trop tourmenté pour tout oublier, trop sage pour noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool. Il se contenta de marcher doucement vers Hogsmeade.

Tout s'était déroulé aussi mal qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir pour s'être coupé de tout contact humain pendant si longtemps, ou pour être revenu à un style de vie correct. Les deux sûrement.

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Binns et Rubeus Hagrid... Et encore, ce n'était qu'une partie du corps enseignant! Finalement, seul Snape lui donnait l'envie de revenir. Pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse réellement le faire...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le gros chien noir à l'orée de la forêt interdite, le regarder, puis se détourner et s'en retourner sous le couvert des arbres. Dans l'obscurité.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le Hogwarts Express sifflait et soufflait de partout, évacuant des jets de vapeur bruyamment. Les cris des enfants impatients retentissaient sans cesse, s'ajoutant à la cacophonie. Remus était installé, depuis une demie heure déjà, près de la fenêtre dans le dernier compartiment. Il avait placé sa grosse valise dans le filet à bagages et tentait de dormir, la tête appuyée contre la vitre temblante. Il asprait, encore une fois à oublier sa nuit. A oublier que cela recommencerait vingt-huit jours plus tard...

De plus, la transformation n'avait pas été de tout repos. Cela faisait presque dix ans que le loup n'avait pas été enfermé, puisque la vieille maison de Remus étant si isolée que personne ne risquait de tomber sous ses griffes. Mais à Londres, la vieille cave que Dumbledore avait dénichée avait du suffire.

Avec tout cela se rajoutait son manque d'argent qui l'obligeait à porter des robes rapiécées et, sinon, trouées...Et à prendre le train normalement réservé aux étudiants, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais à présent, il voulait simplement dormir...

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit.

"C'est qui, à votre avis ?"Demanda une voix en un murmure.

Remus fit semblant d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Mais ses sens surdéveloppées par la lycanthropie l'empêchait de ne pas écouter la conversation, les paroles du jeune homme résonnaient à ses oreilles comme s'il avait parlé à haute voix.

"Le professeur R. J. Lupin, répondit une autre personne, vraisemblablement une fille. Remus eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire: enfin une qui savait lire et trouver les informations !

Mais apparemment, son camarade n'avait pas compris.

"Je me demande se qu'il enseigne!

-Ca me parait pourtant évident ! Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal..." Encore une fois, la jeune écolière faisait preuve de perspicacité, sous l'oreille approbatrice de son futur professeur.

"J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur.

Remus resta impassible. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il violait un peu l'intimité de ces adolescents, mais il aurait préféré demander Snape en mariage que d'avouer à présent qu'il était réveillé. Enfin, peut-être pas...

"On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende son dernier soupir."

Il garda obstinément les yeux fermés. La pleine Lune avait fait son effet, bien sûr qu'il paraissait fragile. Il refusa de voir la possibilité que c'était peut-être les années d'isolement qui l'avaient rendu ainsi.

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

Lupin devina qu'il s'était tourné vers la troisième personne présente dans le compartiment. Un frisson étrange le parcourut, comme s'il savait à l'avance qui allait répondre.

"Eh bien... Tu sais, quand je suis allé chercher le médicament pour Scabbers, j'ai surpris...

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi précaire, il en aurait éclaté de rire. Ou peut-être éclaté en sanglots. Il avala sa salive et tenta de retrouver son calme. Harry Potter... Le fils de Lily et James avait comme par hasard choisi de s'installer dans le même wagon que lui. J_ames, là-haut, tu dois bien te marrer... _Il tenta de relativiser les choses. C'était le dernier wagon, Harry devait sûrement être souvent en retard, le seul endroit libre qui restait était n'y avait là aucun signe du destin! Juste une malchance incroyable...

Il en aurait pleuré.

Pourtant, c'était plutôt stupide. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir. Et il avait de bonnes chances de le croiser dans le train... _Si je m'effondre dès que j'entends sa voix, je ferais un bien piètre professeur._

"Sirius Black ..."

Comme une décharge électrique, ce nom le ramena à la conversation qu'Harry entretenait avec ses amis. Ils parlaient de Black ? Savait-il déjà quelque chose ?

"Ils ...Alors ils ont dit qu'il en avait après toi ? Que ce fou veut te tuer ? s'étrangla le jeune homme qui était sûrement le meilleur ami de Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai compris, et ton père, Ron, me l'a confirmé à l'instant. Mais il n'est pas si fou qu'il n'y parait: s'il a réussi à s'échapper, c'est qu'il est vraisemblablement assez intelligent. Il murmurait "Il est à Hogwarts...Il est à Hogwarts..."Le ministre de la magie en a déduit qu'il voulait me tuer..."

Heureusement que le visage de Remus était déjà le plus blanc possible, car sinon, il aurait tellement pâlit qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Piquer était bien le mot. Il en avait réellement mal... Pourquoi fallait-il que le nom de Sirius Black le poursuive où qu'il aille ?

"Ce n'est pas tout! Sur le quai de la gare... voulait me faire promettre ...C'est étrange ! Il voulait que je lui jure de ne pas retrouver Black ! Mais pourquoi voudrais-je trouver quelqu'un qui veut ma mort ? Ca n'a pas de sens..."

Remus songea tristement à l'innocence du garçon. Un peu de Lily, un peu de James.

Il finirait bien par apprendre un jour la triste vérité. S'il avait pu le faire sans que personne ne le vît, le lycanthrope aurait croisé les doigts pour ne pas être celui qui lui avouerait tout. Le professeur remarqua alors qu'un grand silence avait fait place à la conversation.

-Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit enfin la jeune fille, effarée. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent . Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

_Cette fois?_ Remus dut se faire violence pour ne pas hausser un sourcil interrogatif, et afficher un sourire. Harry était-il le digne fils d'un Maraudeur?

La discussion avait continué, et à présent, même si Lupin n'avait pas été un lycanthrope, il aurait tout fait pour l'écouter. Mais rien n'avait changé dans son obstination à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se retrouver face à ceux verts en amandes de Lily, et maintenant, de Harry.

Un sifflement métallique retentit soudain, faisait sursauter les jeunes gens.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?"

L'étrange son provenait apparemment de la valise de celui ci, d'après les dires du fils de Prongs . Et, après avoir entendu ce qu'ils se disaient ensuite, c'était un Strutoscope. Pourquoi s'était-il mit à siffler ? Le loup-garou retint un tremblement. Et si il tournait à cause de lui ? Il était dangereux. Remus déglutit.

La discussion des jeunes gens se détournait de Black et du Strutoscope pour se diriger vers Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade... Là où il avait la plupart de son temps avec les Maraudeurs. Cette histoire lui torturait vraiment l'esprit. Il allait devenir fou, vraiment ! S'il ne l'était pas déjà...

-...Et la "Cabane hurlante" est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays !"

Remus faillit sourire à cette annonce.

"-Sûrement, soupira Harry. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez... Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire."

Il ne se souvenait que très peu de Pétunia, la soeur de Lily, qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois; des impressions, des images. Toutes mauvaises. Il serra les dents.

La conversation reprit son court, comme le bruit d'une rivière. Etrangement, la fatigue nerveuse et physique de Remus refit surface à cette instant, alors qu'il était bercé par le roulis du train, les voix tranquilles des adolescents... Il eut seulement le temps de se dire qu'au moins, il n'aurait plus besoin de jouer la comédie s'il dormait, avant de tomber proprement dans un sommeil léger et guère réparateur.

"Heu...Professeur? Excusez-moi, professeur ?

La voix de la jeune fille le réveilla. Il faillit ouvrir les yeux, mais se retint in extremis. Il ne voulait toujours pas montrer qu'il ne dormait plus. Attitude puérile, il le savait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il songea distraitement qu'après avoir dit tant de fois à Sirius et James qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins dans un corps d'adulte, c'était lui qui faisait l'enfant.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'avait tiré de son somme à cause de l'arrivée du chariot de bonbons. Remus resta de marbre et espéra silencieusement que son ventre ne prendrait pas d' initiatives bruyantes qui révèlerait son envie de manger. La sorcière replète quitta le compartiment avec ses friandises.

-J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, dit Ron à voix basse. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort?

Le lycanthrope réprima un sourire triste. Non, il n'était pas mort... Pas encore...

* * *

-Non, non, il respire... déclara son amie pour clore la discussion à son sujet."

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi,un groupe de jeunes gens fit irruption dans le compartiment. A les entendre, ils étaient trois.

-Tiens, regardez qui voila, Potter et son poteau, dit l'un des adolescents d'une voix traînante.

Une voix que Remus reconnut, car il avait entendu celle de son père lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, une voix qu'il identifia sous le nom de Malfoy, à qui appartenait sûrement une chevelure blonde et lisse plaquée sur le haut du crâne, et un caractère arrogant, insolent, et tout à fait désagréable.

-Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Malfoy. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc?

Ron était vraisemblablement un Weasley. Et les Weasley, bien que connus pour avoir une chevelure rousse flamboyante, n'étaient pas réputés pour leur argent.

Remus se rappelait avoir entendu quelques échos de son père, vu qu'il avait déjà quitté Hogwarts lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient entrés en première année; il savait également que Malfoy était un Mangemort, ou en tout cas avait fourni des fonds et du soutien à Voldemort du temps de sa puissance. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'antipathie pour le fils, bien qu'il sache qu'une attitude impartiale était attendue du professeur qu'il allait bientôt devenir.

Lupin entendit le jeune homme qui avait été insulté se lever brusquement. Il s'apprêtait apparemment à faire quelque chose contre le blond.

Remus grogna, après une brève hésitation. Oui, grogner, ça n'éveillerait pas l'attention, mais rappellerait juste sa présence, et pourrait empêcher Ron de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter...Et avec un peu de chance, faire fuir les trois idiots qui avaient infesté le compartiment.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Malfoy.

-Un nouveau professeur, répondit Harry. Qu'est ce que tu disais, Malfoy?

-Venez, marmonna le jeune homme blond à ses amis d'un ton hargneux, rappelant étrangement Rogue à Remus. Il rit intérieurement en entendant les jeunes gens quitter le compartiment: bingo!

Lupin entendit au dehors la pluie s'intensifier.

"On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir. Remus s'interdit de froncer les sourcils. Il avait fait sept fois ce voyage en train, avec les Maraudeurs, et même s'il en avait passé trois dans le wagon des préfets, il était certain qu'ils avaient tous duré plus longtemps que celui-ci.

-Parfait, je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin !

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'on soit déjà arrivés, dit la jeune fille, qui pensait exactement comme Remus.

-Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ?"

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils? Une idée sombre lui traversa l'esprit.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement, et Remus entendit des bagages tomber de leurs filets dans les autres wagons. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et le train fut plongé dans une obscurité totale. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de cet instant que le lycanthrope s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux de loup-garou.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Remus réfléchissait. Des souvenirs fugaces de hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées, de manteaux noirs, de peur et de froid lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il essaya, en vain, de les refouler. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis cela!

-Ouille ! Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.

-Tu crois que le train est en panne?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train."

Un frisson parcourut Remus.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, et le lycanthrope vit rentrer un jeune homme brun, avec de larges joues. Il tomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry.

-Désolé, vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille, pardon..

-Salut Neville !

Neville Longbottom ? Le fils de Alice et Franck ? Une fraction de seconde, il en oublia les Détraqueurs.

-Harry, c'est toi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Aucune idée ! Assied-toi...

Le prénommé Neville se leva et voulu s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Remus faillit pousser une exclamation de mise en garde. Le chat de la jeune fille n'allait pas apprécier...

-Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qu'il arrive, annonça justement la propriétaire du félin.

Remus savait qu'il devait la retenir. S'il elle rencontrait ceux qu'il craignait qu'elle rencontre... Il y eut un bruit de porte. Une autre jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait les cheveux roux flamboyants, et devait être la jeune soeur de Ron.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ginny?

-Hermione?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je cherchais Ron.

-Entre et assied-toi.

-Pas ici ! dit précipitamment Harry. JE suis là !

-Ouille!

-Silence ! Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se remettre les idées en place. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas créé de Patronus... Lupin sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Il murmura une formule, un faible craquement retentit et une lueur éclaira le compartiment. Il tenait une poignée de flamme.

-Restez où vous êtes, ordonna-t-il finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et il espéra de tout son cœur que se tenait derrière un autre camarade de classe de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais il savait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas. Un froid glacial l'engourdit, la peur et le doute l'assaillirent.

Le Détraqueur se tenait devant la porte, il atteignait presque le plafond. Remus retint sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'heureux, bien que cela semble impossible dans cette atmosphère confinée, entouré par les démons de son passé, Harry et la pensée de Sirius. Le gardien de la prison prit une longue et lente inspiration, le temps parut s'arrêter, et s'accélérer à la fois. La température chûta. Quelque chose d'heureux ! Vite ! Mais déjà, sa nuit précédente lui revenait en mémoire, plus vraie que nature. Il revoyait Sirius, sur les affiches, recherché pour meurtres. Il revoyait James, Lily, Peter... Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du secours imporbable. Harry semblait dans un état second. Il se raidit, et glissa par terre. Le coeur de Remus rata un battement, il se leva d'un bond.

Rassemblant ses forces, l'homme enjamba le corps de l'adolescent qui était agité de soubresauts.

"Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape !s'entendit-il dire, comme si quelqu'un prononçait les mots à sa place. Remus pensa à James. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage...

"Expecto Patronum ! Marmonna-t-il. Un loup argenté sortit de sa baguette. Le Détraqueur fit volte-face et s'échappa comme de la fumée. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, son esprit recommençant à fonctionner normallement. Il faillit fermer les yeux et s'endormir sur place. Il avait réussi à créer un vrai Patronus... Le premier depuis 14ans.

"Harry! Harry! Ca va ?"

Ron et Hermione était accroupis auprès de Harry qui peinait à se réveiller. Lupin ne le quittait pas du regard, légèrement inquiet, ainsi que Neville.

"Qu...Quoi ?"

Quelque chose remua dans le ventre de Remus. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un qui souffrait autant, voir plus que lui. Il se prit à espérer que ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Comment tu te sens ? le questionna Ron.

-Ca va... Harry jeta un regard vers la porte, et Lupin se dit que c'était sûrement pour vérifier que le gardien d'Azkaban était bien parti. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où est cette...cette chose?Qui a crié?"

Remus déglutit difficilement. Un hurlement? De femme ou d'homme? Et si c'était...? Lupin se força à songer à autre chose que la douleur du jeune homme. Ces adolescents n'avaient besoin que d'une chose, pour le moment.

"Personne n'a crié, dit Ron.

-Mais j'ai entendu crier..."

Lupin saisit la tablette de chocolat et la cassa en plusieurs morceaux, les faisant sursauter.

"Tenez, dit-il à Harry, en gardant obstinément les yeux vers le sol. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.»

Le jeune homme prit le chocolat, mais ne le mangea pas.

"Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose?

-Un Détraqueur, répondit il finalement, distribuant du chocolat aux autres membres du compartiment. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Pour éviter les regards qu'on lui lançait, il fourra le papier d'emballage de la tablette dans sa poche, et toujours en refusant de croiser de certains yeux verts en amandes, il continua:

"Ca vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...

Le professeur sortit du compartiment, et se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule. Arrivant au wagon du machiniste, il entendit des voix. Une qu'il reconnu immédiatement pour être celle de la femme poussant le chariot à bonbons, et l'autre, il devina, devait être celle de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

"Oh, je me souviens de leurs années de collège... De vrais chapardeurs! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient liés. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, et très rarement sans le reste du groupe... Comment s'appelaient-ils , déjà? Les Maulaureurs? Maladeurs?

-Maraudeurs, ma chère, c'était les Maraudeurs...

Lorsque Remus entendit ces propos, il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Mais la douleur était bien présente...

-Un bon groupe de chenapans ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient finir comme ça. On aurait dit des frères! Black les a trahis, et il a tué Pettigrew, ainsi que douze autres Muggles. Et à présent, il est libre...

-Oui, c'est malheureux. A présent, Lupin est de retour...

-Le pauvre. Il parait qu'il a tellement été affecté par la mort de James et Lily, et Peter, et de la trahison de Black, qu'il s'était laissé mourir de faim! Mais tout de même, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé en professeur ! Un Maraudeur professeur!

-Oh, ce n'était pas celui qui avait déjà été préfet? Si je crois...

-Peut-être. Mais revenons à cette histoire avec Black. Si j'étais ce pauvre homme, je pense que je tremblerais de tout mon corps. De peur qu'il vienne en finir avec moi, maintenant qu'il est libre.

Remus frissonna de la tête aux pieds. De rage, de chagrin, de nostalgie. Indigné, il ne désirai que retourner dans sa carapace, loin de toute population. Mais n'avait pas peur. Presque pas peur. En tout cas, pas pour lui.

-On dit qu'il en voudrait à Harry Potter... Est-ce vrai?"

Ce fut à ce moment là que le lycanthrope décida qu'il valait mieux intervenir. Il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Ah! Mr. Lupin ! Vous voila ! Voulez vous quelque chose à manger?

-Non, je voudrais parler au machiniste, assena-t-il, faisant fi de la politesse, tentant de refouler se colère.

-Oui?

-Un Détraqueur, dans le compartiment!

-Mille Millions de gargouilles Galopantes ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils entreraient là! Mais Black n'était pas là? Dit-il, en palissant.

-Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Pourquoi sont-ils montés dans le train ? Hogwarts, c'est une chose , Le Hogwarts Express en est une autre, l'espace y est beaucoup plus restreint, il pourrait y avoir des accidents!

Le machiniste trembla.

- Oui, vous avez raison, répéta-t-il. Mais Monsieur Le Ministre avait insisté...

-Et bien vous aussi, insistez ! Il n'était pas là, il ne peut pas savoir. Demandez-lui s'il accepterait que des Détraqueurs le suivent dans tous ses déplacements. Et s'il refuse de vous répondre, assurez-lui que les parents d'élèves n'auront sûrement pas le même point de vue que lui sur cette affaire! Sur ce je m'en vais, il faut que je m'occupe des enfants...

Lupin regagna le compartiment où était Harry et ses camarade. Il respira un grand coup, essayant une nouvelle fois de se calmer et de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir. Il entra dans le compartiment. Harry avait l'air désorienté et perdu. Il ressemblait tant à James lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents... Remus se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat, lâcha-t-il en soupirant, remarquant qu'Harry n'avait pas touché à la friandise. Nous arriverons à Hogwarts dans dix minutes, annonça-t-il alors. Ca va Harry?

-Ca va très bien, répondit celui-ci en un murmure.

Le loup garou n'insista pas.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un quasi silence. Lorsque le train se stoppa enfin à la Gare de Hogsmeade, Harry et ses camarades sortirent en vitesse du wagon, alors que Lupin resta immobile quelques instants encore. Puis, lentement, il se leva, attrapa la valise au dessus de sa tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sur le quai, le lycanthrope sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Harry était à Gryffindor, il se devait donc de prévenir la directrice de sa maison. Un hibou Express serait parfait.

Une fois ce travail achevé il se dirigea vers les diligences menant au château. Elles étaient bondées, excepté une seule. A sa grande surprise il y trouva Ginny Weasley, la jeune soeur de Ron. Elle était assise sur une banquette à côté d'un jeune homme de son âge et d'une jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci attira son attention. Elle portait étrangement des boucles d'oreilles en radis, et un collier en bouchon de bière au beurre. De plus, elle lisait un journal... A l'envers.

"Bonsoir professeur Lupin ! Lance la plus jeune des Weasley, assez fort pour éveiller l'attention de ses camarades.

-Bonsoir Ginny, répondit l'interpelé d'une voix un peu hésitante. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui oui, bien sûr! "

Le loup-garou monta sa valise dans la diligence, et s'installa à côté de l'étrange jeune fille blonde.

Celle-ci leva enfin les yeux de sa lecture pour le regarder. Elle avait les iris bleus, tellement clairs que cela en devenait gênant, et lui donnait un air de penser sans arrêt à autre chose.

"Vous êtes Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal." annonça-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oui, tout à fait. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... Ne serait tu pas la fille des Lovegood ?"

La camarade de Ginny le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, et Remus se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que cette fille lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Luna. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood, déclara la soeur de Ron, qui se sentait de trop dans la conversation entre sa camarade et son nouveau professeur, et comme Luna ne s'était pas décidée à répondre.

-Vous étiez un ami d'enfance de Sirus Black.

Luna avait lancé ça comme pour un défi. Elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Et ça faisait mal. Cette élève était vraiment extraordinairement intelligente. Ses grands yeux globuleux le fixaient toujours, il se sentait analysé. Et la meilleur façon de le faire était de le confronter à son passé. Il ne se demanda même pas comment elle avait trouvé cette information. Il répondit, sur le ton de la conversation.

-Exactement. Pour être honnête, c'était mon meilleur ami. Vous imaginez le choc que ça m'a fait ?"

Remus sentit Ginny sursauter, en face de lui. Mais il ne quittait pas le bleu des yeux de Luna. Le ton indifférent et détaché qu'il avait prit était tout à fait le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Et Luna le savait, mais elle hocha cependant très légèrement la tête, paraissant approuver la maîtrise de soi de Lupin.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Ginny, mal à l'aise, avait décidé de prendre un livre dans sa valise et de le parcourir, ou tout du moins faire semblant. Le garçon assis à côté d'elle était, il l'apprit plus tard, Colin Crivey, un jeune sorcier d'ascendance Muggle.

"Ah ! Remus ! Vous êtes là ! Mes salutations ! " s'exclama la directrice des Gryffindors, Minerva McGonagall, lorsqu'il entra dans le Hall d'entrée. Il dépassa rapidement les élèves pour la rejoindre.

-Bonjour, professeur ! déclara-t-il en souriant à la vieille femme.

-Oh! Pas de ça avec moi ! Vous êtes mon collègue, à présent, appelez moi Minerva!

-Très bien, pro- Minerva" Celle-ci sourit.

"Je vous laisse avec Filius, il va vous aider pour installer dans vos nouveaux appartements, je dois m'entretenir avec Harry et sa camarade, à propos de ce que vous savez...

-Très bien, à tout de suite, au festin !"

Le professeur Flitwick conduisit Remus dans une salle de classe/bureau ne contenant qu'une seule fenêtre.

"C'est ici que vous enseignerez, et vos appartements, avec votre couche, se trouvent deux portes à droite de la salle des professeurs. Je vous laisse quelques instants pour vous installer. Mais dépêchez-vous, la répartition a déjà commencé."

Le lycanthrope, exténué, posa sa valise sur le sol. Il refusa de repenser aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Renonça également à s'effondrer en larmes sur son lit, ou à affronter bravement sa douleur. Lâchement, il se contenta d'une seule larme. Pour ses amis perdus, son passé merveilleux et révolu, ses souvenirs trop présents. Son unique amour. Il se mordit rageusement la lèvre. Quel idiot il avait été... Quel idiot il était! Jusqu'à quand sa vie serait régie par Sirius Orion Black? _Jusqu'à ta mort, jusqu'à ta mort..._ lui souffla une petite voix au fin fond de sa tête.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Le prochain chapitre est PoV Sirius . Je tiens à préciser que pour cette histoire, je me suis inspirée de deux fics que j'ai énormément appréciées: _Alone_ et _The Teacher's Pet._  
**

**A bientôt ! **

**MAJ ( 19/02/09) : J'ai enfin réussi à faire la correction de ce chapitre (il y avait du boulot, il y en a même sûrement encore, mais bon, c'est un début!). J'espère que l'amélioration est tout de même visible!  
**


	3. Chapter 2:Je suis chat

**Loony, loopy Lupin **

**Et voila la suite, PoV Sirius, évidemment... Un grand merci à Lia Sail, Loulou2a, Myrrdyn et Emma pour leurs reviews!  
**

** Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling...(je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 2: _Je suis chat _**

Libre... Il était enfin libre!

Sirius s'arrêta enfin de courir, et reprit sa forme humaine. Ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, il leva la tête vers le ciel empli d'étoiles et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il ferma les yeux. La douceur de cet instant l'enveloppait entièrement...

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Non pas ce rire joyeux et chaleureux ressemblant tant à un aboiement de chien, mais un rire froid, et dure, semblable à toutes ces années passées dans la célèbre prison d'Azkaban.

Ce moment parut s'étirer à l'infini. Cette glace, cette nuit, cette solitude...

Il devait se rendre à Hogwarts. Là-bas... Rien que cette idée le rendit nostalgique. Comment pouvaient-ils lui manquer à ce point? C'est insupportable, cette douleur, ce vide, ces pleurs...Comment LUI, pouvait il le faire autant souffrir? Ses yeux, sa peau, ses cheveux, son odeur, sa douceur...

Oui, c'était au château qu'il devait aller, mais avant... Avant, il devait aller à Privet Drive. Là où il avait appris que Harry passait ses vacances d'été, et là où il avait vécu les 11 premières années de sa vie... Chez la soeur aînée de Lily...Pétunia Evans Dursley... La femme qui reniait le plus la magie qu'il connaissait...Sirius n'imaginait même pas la souffrance de Harry...Alors il irait à Little Winghing et trouverait son filleul...Et il irait ensuite à Hogwarts...c'était ce qu'il devait faire...Pourtant... Mais il devait protéger Harry... Leur fils... Leur coeur, une partie d'eux... Il devait les venger, tous...

L'homme laissa sa place au chien. Le noir laissa sa place au noir. Les jambes laissèrent leur place aux pattes. L'odeur laissa sa place à une piste.

Sirius Black, ancien détenu de la prison sorcière Azkaban, ex-Maraudeur, ami pour toujours et à jamais de James et Lily Potter, amoureux éperdu de Remus Lupin, était a présent en chemin vers Privet Drive, dans Little Winghing, au Surrey, pour après se rendre à Hogwarts, la célèbre école sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, afin de commettre le meurtre pour lequel il avait été enfermé durant treize ans...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur le parc du château Hogwarts. Les élèves allaient bientôt arriver. Et Sirius les attendait patiemment. Caché à l'orée de la forêt interdite, il guettait. Depuis son évasion, il s'était renseigné. Son sa forme canine, il était beaucoup plus facile d'épier les gens, et c'était comme cela qu'il avait appris toutes ces informations. Harry allait entrer en troisième année, et avait été placé à Gryffindor. Même si la nouvelle n'avait pas été une surprise, avec des parents tel que les siens, Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Un vrai Potter ! Cette fierté n'avait pas diminué, et même augmenté, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à Privet Drive. Si jeune, si chétif... Quel inconscient, de sortir seul dans la rue au milieu de la rue! Mais la transformation en ballon humain de sa tante avait été une réussite...

Ce n'était tout de même pas cela qui l'avait le plus marqué. Remus ! Remus allait venir enseigner ici ! L'Animagus avait reçu cette information comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Si quelqu'un était capable de le reconnaître sous son déguisement animal, c'était bien lui... Et ... Allait-il réussir à le revoir sans courir vers lui et le supplier de le croire? C'était tout de même Moony... Son Moony. Mais sa souffrance allait lui masquer la vérité. Sirius sentit un étau se resserrer autour de sa poitrine, en songeant aux dures années qu'avaient du passer Remus.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une sensation étrange. Une sensation qu'il avait ressentie durant douze ans ans. Une sensation de froid intense, de tristesse. D'horreur... Non ! Pas ici ! Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ? Etait-il condamné, maudit ? L'air se refroidit, les nuages recouvrirent le soleil, et la pluie tomba... La pluie? Ou bien les grelons? Glacial, comme tout le reste...

Sirius frissonna. Il était sous sa forme de chien, mais les Détraqeurs avaient tout de même de l'influence sur lui. Il poussa quelques jappements rauques. Les gardiens d'Azkaban s'éloignèrent. L'Animagus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais s'en fichait. Il était là, affalé sur le sol, et il était libre de l'emprise de ses anciens geôliers.

Il se releva avec peine. Le train allait bientôt arriver. Il fallait attendre. Encore.

A la tristesse et la douleur, se mêlait à présent la colère. Il y avait des Détraqueurs ! A Hogwarts! Comment Dumbledore avait-il accepté cela ! Sirius ressentit une haine profonde envers le vieux sorcier. Mais il savait pourtant, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas une décision du directeur. Le Ministre n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à lors besoin de se mêler des affaires de l'école . Pourquoi ? La vérité le frappa d'un seul coup. Lui ! Lui, Sirius Black, était recherché par le monde magique et non, et le Ministre avait cru bon d'envoyer des Détraqueurs au collège de sorcellerie... Ils croyaient qu'il allait venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il fut à nouveau interrompu de ses pensées, mais cette fois, c'était par l'arrivée des diligences, remplies d'élèves. Il resta caché dans les arbres à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il cherchait des yeux Harry, et Remus... Mais il y avait tellement de monde ! Comment s'y retrouver là-dedans? Il désirait s'approcher, mais en même temps, savait que c'était trop risqué. S'il avait été humain, il aurait juré de toutes ses forces. Il distingua cinq têtes d'un roux flamboyants dispersées dans toute la foule. Des Weasleys, assurément... Ceux là même qui étaient les propriétaires de ce traître de rat ! Il ressentit une vive bouffée d'amertume à son égard. Qu'à moitié surpris, il réussit ensuite à déterminer des cheveux noirs de jais aux côtés d'une de ces têtes rousses. Harry ! Mais son regard fut attiré plus long, vers une autre de ces chevelures... Châtain. Un châtain si reconnaissable, qu'il lui sautait au yeux. A qui d'autre auraient pu appartenir ces magnifiques cheveux, qu'à Remus, son Remus !? A cet instant, Sirius rêvait que l'homme en question se retourne vers lui, et qu'il puisse voir ses merveilleux yeux paraissait être coulés en or massif. Mais en même temps... C'était si soudain ! Il le savait, qu'il serait là, malheureusement l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. L'Animagus se sentit infiniment triste. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer !

Résigné, Sirius fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le coeur de la Forêt Interdite, en attendant que tous les personnes quittant les diligences se soient trouvées une barque qui les mèneraient au château.

Il n'en ressorti qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde avait déjà disparu derrière les grandes portes du château. Toujours sous sa forme de chien, il s'avança vers le parc. Il dépassa rapidement la vieille cabane d'Hagrid, et se dirigea vers l'école elle même.

Le mur était gris et froid. Il s'y appuya cependant pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons étaient toujours disposées de la même façon que lorsqu'il était lui même étudiant. Il reconnut sans mal les cinq Weasley qu'il avait aperçu dans la foule, tous à la table des Gryffindor . Pourtant, il ne trouva pas Harry... Par contre, à côté d'un des jeunes gens roux, deux places étaient vides...

Son attention se dirigea vers la table des professeurs... Son regard fut tout de suite happé par la vue de Remus... (NdA:Il ne remarque donc pas Snape) Il était affaibli, miteux, son visage était creusé de cernes, sa robe trouée, et pourtant... Pourtant ! Ses yeux étaient toujours vifs et reflétait son intelligence à la perfection... Et ses sens surdéveloppés grâce à sa lycanthropie... Un petit peu trop développé à son goût, même... Sirius lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre, de peur d'être vu... Il se retira lentement... pas la peine d'être repéré dès le premier jour... Il fit marche arrière, et regagna la Forêt Interdite... Il resterait ici le temps qu'il faudrait, il fallait qu'il trouve Peter, et qu'il le tue...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Cela faisait à présent trois jours. Trois jours qu'il restait tapi dans la forêt, aux alentours de la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait été surpris. Hagrid était devenu professeur... Mais après tout... La vraie question était : quelle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait été promu à ce poste plus tôt ?

Et de là où il était, il avait pu voir les élèves du garde-chasse... C'est avec un haut-le cœur qu'il avait aperçu Harry... Hagrid avait vraiment de l'imagination ! Des Hippogriffes ! De vrais hippogriffes ! Sirius se promit d'aller voir ces merveilleuses créatures de plus près après le cours ... Harry volait ! Et il volait bien ! James pouvait être fier...

Et cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Il mangeait ce qu'il trouvait dans cette forêt, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait l'habitude, après Azkaban... Il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait... Il se retrouvait, quelque fois, à son réveil, derrière le plan de citrouille du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, alors qu'il se souvenait de s'être endormi au pied d'un gros chêne, à une bonne distance de la lisière de la forêt...

Il n'avait pu apercevoir Remus que très brièvement, lorsque celui-ci était allé prendre l'air près du terrain de Quidditch ... Sirius se souvenait que c'était dans les tribunes que le loup-garou attendait qu'ils aient fini leur entraînement de vol, continuellement un livre à la main... Oui, Remus avait été un élève studieux... Il avait même été préfet... Alors le voir en professeur n'étonnait pas Sirius... Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était sa silhouette dépravée, son regard, bien que vif et intelligent, rempli d'une infinie tristesse... Ses robes rapiécées et trouées par endroits... Qui s'était occupé de lui durant toutes ces années ? Encore une fois, Sirius accusa Dumbledore. Ne pouvait il pas s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Ne pouvait-il pas prendre des nouvelles, mais enfin, par Merlin ! James et Lily étaient morts, Peter était un traître, et on l'avait injustement accusé de meurtres, ainsi que du crime qu'avait commit un autre... Remus était seul, et sûrement traumatisé ! Et Dumbledore ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Sirius ne savait pas toute l'histoire, mais son instinct canin lui soufflait bien que le directeur de Hogwarts n'avait pas été présent pour son ami... et amant...

Sirius grogna, car c'était le seul juron qu'il pouvait lancé sous sa forme de chien... Encore une fois... la vie qu'il menait était injuste... La vie, en entier, était injuste... James et Lily, les meilleures personnes qu'il n'ait jamais connu, étaient tout deux morts prématurément... Peter avait été entraîné sur la voix des Mangemorts, et Remus avait été obligé d'être seul... N'était il déjà pas assez isolé des autres par sa lycanthropie ? Injustice... C'était le mot qui résonnait dans le crâne de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban... Il se répercutait contre les parois de son cerveau, et retentissait dans ses oreilles... Un seul mot... Injustice...

« Oui... Tu as sûrement raison... Les Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue sont sans doute victimes de cette chose, que tu appelle « Injustice » »

Padfoot sursauta... Enfin, le plus qu'un chien pouvait sursauter... Qui avait parlé ? Enfin, s'il pouvait appelé cela parlé... Communiquer serait plus juste...

« Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils n'en sont pas les investigateurs... »

Humain, ou animal ? Animal, assurément... Mais comment pouvait il parler ? Et qu'était-il ?

« Qui ... Qui es tu ? Réussit il enfin à exprimer, à grands renforts de grognement, aboiements, hérissements de poils, et autre...

-Ma maîtresse m'appelle Crookshanks... »

Padfoot huma l'air... Il regardait dans tous les sens, en essayant de discerner quoique ce soit dans cette forêt...

Il le vit enfin... Une ombre... C'était tout d'abord ce qu'il aperçut... Puis... Des pattes arquées, orangées, de longs poils, épais, un museau écrasé, et des yeux jaunes... Des oreilles pointues, tellement fines...

« Un chat... Tu es un chat ! Aboya bruyamment Padfoot...

- C'est en effet comme cela que les Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue nous appellent... miaula l'animal orange.

- Que... Tu appartiens à un élève de Hogwarts ?

- Si c'est ainsi que tu nommes l'école des enfants Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue, alors oui, ma maîtresse est une élève... Ma sache que je n'appartiens à personne...

-Bien sûr ! Je ne voulais rien insinuer d'offensant... Tu... Tu n'es pas effrayé par les chiens ?

- Si...

-Que...

-Mais tu n'es pas un chien... En tous cas, pas un chien ordinaire...

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Je sais...Simplement... Les Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue sont limitées par leurs propres possibilités... Je suis un chat... Ne l'oublie pas. On dit de moi que je suis intelligent... Je me vois seulement moins idiot que les autres...

- Tu es sage...

- Je suis chat.

- Accessoirement... »

Crookshanks agita ses moustaches. On aurait pu traduire ce geste dans le langage humain par un sourire...

- Mon nom est Sirius Black...

-C'est donc toi... Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu les Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue avoir parlé de toit comme quelqu'un se transformant en chien...

-Seul deux personnes le savent... Trois peut-être...même sûrement... Mais je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort soir en état de le répéter à qui que se soit...

-Effectivement... »

Padfoot trouvait cela particulièrement étrange de discuter tranquillement avec un chat orange de Lord Voldemort, le Mage noir le plus puissant qu'il y eut jamais eut... Mais ce chat en question n'était pas comme les autres...

« Tu as entendu parler de Lord Voldemort ?

-Pas souvent appelé par son nom complet... Il inspire la terreur chez les Grandes Bêtes Sans Queue...

-Oui... Mais il a disparu il y a 13 ans...

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire... »

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel les iris jaunes rencontrèrent celles grises de Padfoot.

« On t'accuse d'être un de ces partisans... Et tu as été enfermé ces treize dernières années pour cela... Mais c'est faux... Tu es la Grande Bête Sans Queue la plus sincère que j'ai rencontré jusque là... La plus triste, également... Bien que la Grande Demi Loup n'est pas mal non plus...

-La Grande Demi Loup ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Padfoot, connaissant cependant la réponse.

-Je ne dois pas le dire. Le Loup est un secret. Et puis tu le sais déjà...

-Oui.

-Tu sens son odeur. Et il sent la tienne... Vous sentez tous les deux le manque. Le froid. Le triste. Et l'Eau Qui Mouille Salé.

- Cela fait longtemps.

-Trop longtemps.

- Il est une partie de moi.

- Tu lui fais mal.

-Je sais.

-...

-...

-Qui cherche-tu ?

- Lui. Et l'autre...

- Tu veux trouver ceux qui le savent ?

-Ils le savent, c'est vrai... Ils savent que je suis un chien, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je les cherche.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

-Je cherche Le Loup... Car il est Loup, il est Homme, il est mien, et je suis sien... Je cherche l'autre parce ce qu'il est un menteur, un traître un lâche, qu'il mérite de mourir, et je dois me venger. Je dois le tuer!

- Il t'a trahi ?

-Pas seulement moi. Tout le monde. Excepté Lord Voldemort.

- Et ?...

- Ils sont morts à cause de lui.

-Qui ?

- Ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi, juste après le Loup...

- Qui ? Répéta Crookshanks.

- James et Lily Potter.

- Potter... Comme dans Harry Potter?

-Oui.

-...

-...

- Quel est cette vermine ?

-C'est le rat.

-Le rat ?

- La Grande Demi Rat, si tu préfères.

- Comme toi ? Toi tu es Grande Demi Chien.

-Oui. Lui est rat.

- Je sais!

-Quoi ?

-Je sais qui il est!

-Que... Tu ...

-C'est celui de La Grande Bête Sans Queue aux Poils Roux.

- Tu le connais ? Tu connais Ron Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle... Il est avec ma maîtresse.

- Et avec Harry Potter...

-Oui. Ils sont toujours ensemble...

-...

-...

-Que peux tu faire pour moi?

-Cela dépend... Que veux tu que je fasse pour toi?

- Apporte-moi le rat!

-Mort ou vivant?

-Vivant. Je le veux en vie. Pour pouvoir le tuer.

-Tu es conscient qu'après, tu mériteras vraiment, d'aller à Azkaban?

- Je sais. Mais je m'en suis déjà échappé une fois... Alors pourquoi pas deux?

-C'est à toi de décider."

Padfoot se contenta d'un regard éloquent.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Ne fais pas de bêtise, continua le chat. »

Sirius regarda le chat roux au museau écrasé. Que voulait-il dire ? Pas comme les autres ? Bien sûr... Mais ce devait être le fait d'être un Animagus, sans être un traître. Il ressemblait en tout point à James... Son frère...

« J'ai traversé pas mal d'épreuves. C'est en partie à cause de cela que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Les explications sont inutiles, Grande Demi Chien.

- Va tu me l'apporter ?

- C'est en effet dans mes possibilités.

-Ne le sous-estime pas. Il a déjà fait croire à sa propre mort!

- Il n'en aura plus besoin, si tu exécutes tes plans.

- Effectivement. »

Crookshanks était très compréhensif. Il aidait Sirius à chasser, car celui-ci était un apprenti dans ce métier. Après leur longue conversation, le chat aux pattes arquées ne s'exprima plus beaucoup. De longs moments seuls ensembles suffisaient désormais pour se comprendre. Crookshanks n'était pas un jeune chat. C'était même étonnant, la durée de sa vie... Padfoot le soupçonnait de détenir de quelconques pouvoirs, mais le chat avait évité les questions, et avait répondu que l'âge dépendait de multiples facteurs que lui, Sirius, ne pouvait pas tous comprendre. Celui-ci n'avait pas insisté, sachant que ce sujet ne voulait pas être abordé par son partenaire.

Le parrain de Harry n'arrivait pas à cerner la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'animal roux, et ne pouvait lui donner un nom. Dire que Crookshanks était son ami n'avançait à rien. Il était un humain, et l'autre était un chat, comme il le lui avait bien fait remarquer, et prier de ne pas l'oublier... Car c'était vrai. Quelques fois, Sirius se prenait à souhaiter que Crookshanks soit un homme, car c'était la seule connaissance amicale qu'il avait rencontrée depuis son évasion de la prison. Cela revenait un peu à retrouver ses anciens amis. Le félin ne ratait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était PAS eux. Mais pourtant, Sirius avait compris que le chat également avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il y avait bien sûr Hermione, sa maîtresse, comme il l'avait appelé, mais ce n'était rien de comparable. Padfoot était donc souvent en compagnie de Crookshanks, se servant d'ancre l'un à l'autre. Compagnons de naufrage.

Le chat avait en effet trouvé plus de difficultés à attraper l'Animagus qu'il l'avait prévu, malgré les avertissements de Padfoot, qui devait donc rester confiné dans l'ombre des arbres nuits et jours.

Derrière les arbres, les hautes silhouettes noires des Détraqueurs ne cessaient de les inquiéter, bien que l'un et l'autre ne soient pas entièrement sous leur emprise, du fait qu'ils n'étaient humains.

Mais Sirius attendait, inalssable. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Il avait attendu douze ans. Douleur, regret et haine. Qu'étaient quelques mois de plus? Bien trop, bien trop! ne pouvait-il arrêter de se répeter. Il savait que cette mort mettrait un point final à cette histoire cauchemardesque. Dans son désespoir, cette pensée le réconfortait. Bientôt, il allait tuer Peter, à cause de qui James et Lily étaient morts, Harry était orphelin, lui, Padfoot, devait se résigner à la simple compagnie d'un chat, si intelligent et sympathique soit il, et Remus, son Moony, avait du passer plus d'une douzaine d'années seuls à se laisser mourir...

Oui. Tout ceci serait très vite fini.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °


	4. Chapter 3: Quelques instants d'Epouvante

**Loony, loopy Lupin**

**Et voila le chapitre 3 !!! Pour Myrrdyn, Emma, et tout reviewer annonyme, les réponses aux commentaire sur mon Live Journal, lien sur mon profil...**

**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux et celles qui reviewent!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling...(je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 3: _Quelques instants d'Epouvante _**

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un plafond blanc.

Le lycanthrope mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était, et ce qu'il faisait là... Ce fut l'esprit toujours embrouillé qu'il se leva de sa couchette et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain située dans un coin de ses appartements. Il était à Hogwarts, en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et avait très mal à la tête...

L'eau coulant sur son corps lui rendit la pleine possession de ses moyens... Il devait se préparer, car il avait une matinée remplie. Un cours avec des Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw de 4ème année, et un autre Gryffindors/Slytherin de 6ème année... Mais il avait l'après midi de libre... Alors que le lendemain, un jeudi, il devrait enseigner toute la journée, et il allait avoir les troisièmes années de Gryffindors, c'est-à-dire Harry et ses camarades... Et il n'avait toujours rien préparé pour leur cours.

Il se vêtit, encore une fois, d'une vieille robe de sorcier rapiécée, mais c'était les seules qui étaient en sa possession. Certaines fois, il se demandait pourquoi, simplement, il n'en n'achetait pas de nouvelles. Dans ses reflexions, il finit par se promettre d'utiliser sa première paye pour refaire sa garde-robe.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'il descendit enfin dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves présents, dispersés sur les quatre célèbres tables des différentes maisons...Et un seul professeur...

" Snape! Je suis vraiment maudit... marmonna Remus dans sa barbe inexistante...

-Lupin... Quel plaisir de te voir ! Lâcha ironiquement le professeur de Potions, ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus mauvais. Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt? Interrogea le lycanthrope, exaspéré.

-Oui...L'ancien Mangemort plissa les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aidé à deviné le pourquoi de cette question étrange.

-Très bien... Je m'en souviendrai, et la prochaine fois, je ferai sonner mon réveil plus tard." dit le lycanthrope très sérieusement, arrachant un grimace au Slytherin. Remus sourit, comme il se surprenait à le faire de plus en plus souvent depuis son retour à Hogwarts, et se plaça le plus loin possible de Snape pour commencer à se remplir l'estomac. Lorsqu'il était seul, c'est-à-dire durant les douze dernières années, Remus n'avait mangé que très peu... Et il se rappelait, à présent qu'il sentait l'odeur du pain grillé, combien il adorait ça... Surtout le chocolat! Oui, le chocolat était son péché mignon... (NdA:désolée !!!Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Moony en irascible amoureux du chocolat.. lol)... Alors qu'il en était à son deuxième croissant au beurre, le professeur McGonagall le rejoint à la table des professeurs, s'asseyant plus volontiers à côté de lui que de Snape, arrachant un sourire à Lupin.

-Bonjour Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour Minerva...

-Vous ne pouvez pas, devant les élèves au moins, cessez de faire les gamins?"

Le loup-garou la regarda étrangement... De quoi...Ah! Severus...Encore... Le professeur de Métamorphoses regardait tristement l'espace qui séparait les deux hommes l'un de l'autre.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous avait pourtant demandé...

-Le professeur Dumbeldore nous a explicitement priés de nous supporter, pas de faire amis amis, Minerva, et je pense que du moment que l'on ne s'entretue pas ouvertement, cela lui conviendra.

-C'est exact mais..."

Un bruit de couverts l'interrompit dans leur dialogue. Snape s'était levé et quittait la Grande Salle avec un air agacé au visage.

Avec un sourire, Remus proposa aimablement à Minerva si elle désirait un peu de lait dans son jus de citrouille.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Professeur Lupin?

-Oui, euh... Maggie, c'est ça?" la jeune fille acquiesça.

-A propos des sortilèges informulés...

-Hmm hmm?

- Si l'on a affaire à un Legilimens, est-ce utile?

-Très bonne question! En fait, seul un Legilimens très expérimenté et puissant pourrait réussir à lire dans votre esprit lors d'un duel, où il est lui-même mené à lancer des sorts, car cela demande une concentration très élevé afin de ne pas confondre son esprit de celui de l'adversaire.. Les sortilèges informulés, donc, même si dans certains cas ne peuvent pas l'arrêter, sont tout de même une bonne protection ! Et puis, de toutes façons, je ne connais que très peu de sorciers capables de lire dans vos pensées lors d'un combat... Il y a premièrement Dumbledore, bien sûr... Lord Voldemort également..."Maggie tiqua lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du Mage noir." et ...Le professeur Snape...Quoique ...

-Le professeur Snape est Legilimens? demanda la jeune étudiante, étonnée.

-Oui ! Il est même un très bon Occlumens également... Mais il faudra lui demander s'il peux vraiment, lors d'un duel, se concentrer sur les pensées de l'adversaire..."

La Gryffondor de sixième année remercia Remus pour ces renseignements, et quitta la salle de classe rapidement...

Le lycanthrope soupira... Il avait fini sa journée, en tout cas du point de vue des cours. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et rangea ses affaires rapidement dans sa sacoche... Il essuya le tableau d'un coup de baguette et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

"Les sortilèges informulés, je présume? demanda une voix chaleureuse.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Ne devriez vous pas déjà être en train de manger?

Le vieil homme sourit.

"Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi, Remus... En fait, je suis venu pour voir si tout allait bien .

-Bien sûr! C'est ... Extraordinaire... Moi qui rêvait d'enseigner... Ce poste me comble réellement...

-Je n'en doute pas... Mais...Le sourire du directeur s'estompa. A part ça... Harry, et...

Les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent... Redoutant les paroles que Dumbledore pourrait prononcées, il le coupa vivement.

-Oh! Mon premier cours avec Harry n'aura lieu que demain... je... En fait je n'ai pas trop d'idées..."

Dumbledore regarda son ancien élève tristement.

"Tu sais, Remus, il faudra bien...

-J'ai faim ! S'exclama précipitamment Lupin. Il faut que j'aille manger ! Je pourrais travailler sur mes cours ensuite..."

Un peu désorienté, le lycanthrope faussa compagnie au directeur de Hogwarts pour se rendre, presque en courant, vers la Grande Salle... Il se sentait chamboulé et trahi. De quel droit désirait-on lui parler de Sirius?... Il ne devait pas fuir, il le savait... Il n'était pas un Gryffindor pour rien, et pourtant... Pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait de faire... Ces années passées dans la solitude l'avaient vidé de tout son courage... Il n'était plus qu'une vieille carcasse...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'il avait oublié de tourner au croisement de deux corridors. Il se retrouvait vers le chemin des cachots.

-Ah non ! S'énerva- t-il.

Cette insistance à croiser Snape à presque tous les moments de sa vie commençait à l'enerver.

Il bifurqua vers la droite... Et se rendit compte au dernier moment, c'est à dire lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la Salle des Professeurs, d'où il était... Exaspéré d'avoir perdu encore une fois son calme, il tourna la poignée et rentra dans la pièce. La lumière, tamisée en l'absence d'occupants, se ralluma progressivement. Lupin s'assit à une table, et plongea la tête dans ses mains, essayant d'ignorer les grognements bruyants de son estomac lui rappelant combien il avait faim. Remus grinça des dents. Il détestait faire cela. Il se sentait mal, et coupable. Il jura silencieusement.

Un bruit étrange le tira de ses pensées. Le lycanthrope regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pourtant personne. Le bruit retentit de nouveau. Bizarre. Grâce à ses dons surdéveloppés, il réalisa que cela provenait de la penderie au fond de la salle. Celle ci trembla violement...

"Que...? Se questionna Remus, mais la réponse lui parut évidente dès qu'il prononça ces mots.

Un épouvantard, sans doute. Lupin sourit faiblement. Quelle était précisément la créature qu'ils avaient étudiée, eux, les Maraudeurs, en entrant en troisième année?

Il fallait tout de même qu'il vérifie. Il hésita. Premièrement, il avait toujours aussi faim. Et puis il pourrait encore s'assurer de la nature de la créature après s'être nourrit. Mais la deuxième raison, beaucoup plus importante : il avait peur. Oui, lui, Remus John Lupin, avait peur d'une simple penderie. Car il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait trouver dedans. La lune avait été, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa plus grande frayeur... Mais à présent? Maintenant que James, Lily et Peter étaient morts, trahis ou tué par Sirius? Remus frissonna. Non, il n'était pas courageux, mais il avait de quoi. Il avait traversé des épreuves que grand nombre de sorciers n'imagineraient même pas. Alors, avait-il vraiment tort? Avait-il tort de vouloir se protéger d'autres souffrances, d'autres pertes? Avait-il tort de vouloir arrêter de souffrir ? Oui, il était peut-être lâche, mais il avait le droit. Le droit d'être couard, peureux, et d'avoir perdu son statut de Gryffondor. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il en pensait.

Sur ces pensées, il quitta la salle des professeurs. S'il voulait vérifier que la chose dans la penderie était bien un Epouvantard, il le ferait après avoir mangé, et avec de la compagnie. Car oui, la première règle qu'il avait appris à propos de ces créatures, était de ne jamais les combattre seul. Il l'appliquerait.

La Grande Salle était pleine, et Remus eut du mal à laisser son entrée passer inaperçue. Mais, avec de la persévérance, il réussit à ne se faire remarquer que de deux trois élèves de Ravenclaw, ceux, d'après le Choixpeau, qui étaient les plus intelligents. Il se trouva une place à la gauche de Dumbledore, aux côtés du professeur Vector, lla femme qui enseignait l'Arithmancie.

"Bonjour, Remus, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Septima, répondit l'interpellé.

- Ca va, tu arrives à te débrouiller?

-Oh oui, à ce qu'il me semble ! Rit Lupin.

-Parfait, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Et toi, tu as tout de même un peu d'élève, autre que les Ravenclaw, ou bien sont-ils restés aussi butés que lorsque nous étions nous-même à Hogwarts?

-Ah ! J'ai tout de même réussit à en grappiller quelques uns par-ci par là... Mais je crains que ceux qui sont avec moi y sont plus par contrainte, car ils ne désiraient vraiment pas aller en Divination, que par réelle envie d'apprendre l'Arithmancie...

-Cela a toujours été ainsi, ma chère, s'exclama Remus, toujours de bonne humeur. Cette femme était une perle, qui redonnait le sourire à chaque personne se trouvant en face d'elle."

Il continuèrent à discuter, en riant de bon coeur, durant tout le reste du repas, bien que Remus restait continuellement tourmenté par cette histoire d'Epouvantard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta la table que la réponse lui vint miraculeusement... En heurtant Snape...

" Fais attention où tu vas, sale cré..." Le professeur de Potions aperçu le professeur Vector, présent derrière Lupin."...tin... "

Remus lui lança un regard noir.

"J'aurai besoin de toi." Lâcha-t-il, comme si cela lui écorchait la langue. Avouer à la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un pire ennemi pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de son aide, était très déplaisant...

-Tu... Quoi!? S'exclama Snape, surpris.

-J'aurai besoin de toi pour... Vérifier quelque chose...

-Je te préviens, Lupin, si c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés pour...

-Non. Ce n'est pas un coup fourré ou rien du même genre... C'est... C'est pour un Epouvantard..."

Les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent ceux de Remus. Les iris noirs contre les iris dorés.

-Je... J'arrive, siffla simplement le directeur de la maison des Serpents. Avait il compris? Avait il compris que Remus craignait que la créature prenne une forme innatendue? Apparemment.

"Bon, bien... Au revoir, Septima, peut-être à tout à l'heure..."

Lupin esquissa un faible sourire, et quitta la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Snape. Remus ne commenta pas, et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle des professeurs. La longue robe noire de Severus, qui ne traînait pourtant pas par terre, flottait autour de lui, lui donnant un peu l'impression de voler et l'entourait d'une aura noire qui, assurément, n'améliorait pas sa réputation...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, les lumières se rallumèrent. Lupin montra du doigt la penderie, qui tremblait, et le professeur de Potions acquiesça.

"Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir m'aider ?"

La question ne se posait pas. En fait, la vraie aurait plutôt été: « Tu sais pourquoi je te demande, à toi précisément, de m'aider? », mais le lycanthrope, ainsi que Snape, avait trop de subtilité pour l'exprimer clairement.

"Oui." Lâcha-t-il simplement. Il savait que lui était le seul qui pouvait se douter un tant soi peu de se qui l'attendait...

Remus inspira un grand coup. Il allait affronter un Epouvantard. Enfin, après tout, il avait bien déjà fait apparaître un Patronus face à un Détraqueur, mais c'était différent. Il agita sa baguette. La porte pivota. L'intérieur de la penderie était noir.

Lupin retint son souffle, et regarda Snape, qui restait un peu en retrait. Quelqu'un sortait de l'armoire, et le loup-garou craignait de savoir qui était cette personne.

"Regarde-moi", murmura simplement Sirius Black, ou tout du moins la pâle copie de lui. Remus déglutit.

"Regarde moi. Répéta-t-il."

Snape eut un rictus mauvais, mais pas moqueur, ni avec pitié. Lupin plongea ses iris dans ceux, gris, aussi sombre que son nom, de Sirius. Il frissonna. L'évadé avait le visage émacié, froid et dur. Les cheveux longs, sales, mais pas autant que ceux de Snape, pensa Remus, et un barbe mal rasée. Il avait les dents jaunes, les yeux ternes, de grandes cernes... Remus abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas, mais en même temps...

" C'est moi qui les aie trahis... Tu le sais, non?

-je... Commença Lupin, et dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme.

- Et j'ai tué Peter... Black afficha un sourire glacial, calculateur et méchant. Du sang apparut, venant de nul part, sur ses mains. Remus trembla de tout son corps. Il essaya de transformer l'image qu'il avait de l'homme qui avait été son amant durant un temps, de façon à faire rire... Mais c'était sans espoir... Ses yeux s'embuèrent, il se sentait mal; il avait peur... Il était même terrorisé...

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien, Lupin. C'est un Epouvantard, je te l'accorde... Dépêche toi de t'en débarrasser." La voix de Snape résonna dans les oreilles de Remus pendant plusieurs instants avant qu'il arrive à en saisir le sens. Puis, il comprit. Severus essayait de l'aider, de le sortir de là, mais il utilisait le sarcasme et l'ironie pour y parvenir. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la meilleure façon, mais c'était déjà ça. Le lycanthrope leva sa baguette hasardeusement vers la silhouette noire.

"R... Riddikulus ..."Mais rien ne se passa. Sirius continuait d'afficher ce même sourire, ce même regard, et il s'approchait, lentement mais sûrement, de Remus.

"N...Non! Essaya-t-il de le retenir, mais c'était sans effet. Je... Severus, je ... Je n'y arrive pas..." Le loup garou peinait à s'avouer que c'était lui qui avait dit ça. Mais c'était sa voix. Et il savait que ces paroles étaient véridiques.

"Pathétique! S'exclama le professeur de Potions, mais son visage, encore plus cireux que d'habitude, exprimait pour lui son malaise. Et c'est cela que tu veux montrer à tes troisièmes années, n'est ce pas? C'est cela que tu veux montrer à Potter?"

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Non, il ne pouvait pas présenter cet Epouvantard à ses élèves, c'était certain... Mais...Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il devait affronter sa peur... Et retrouver sa bonne vieille Lune. Mai à bien y réfléchir... Quelqu'un pourrait deviner qu'il était un lycanthrope, si ils voyaient la Lune... Remus pensa tout de suite à cette Hermione, qui était un peu trop intelligente pour son bien... Il devait se battre... Affronter cette copie de Sirius. Et gagner, bien entendu.

" Je perds patience, Lupin...Souffla Snape derrière lui. Veux t que ce soit moi, qui l'affronte, cet Epouvantard?"

Remus ne répondit pas, mais au fond de lui même, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé savoir quelle était la plus grande peur de Severus. Il inspira à fond, et regarda une nouvelle fois Sirius dans les yeux. Gris. Presque noir. Même plus noir que gris. Un Black. Mais ces iris étaient ternes, froids. Ils ne reflétaient pas ce désir qui brillait au fin fond des pupilles du vrai Sirius Black. Non. Celui-ci n'était qu'une copie. Un clone, mais pas si cloner que ça. Il ne lui ressemblait pas. En tout cas, dans le souvenir que Remus se faisait de lui. En oubliant les affiches placardées dans toutes les villes de Grande-Bretagne, en oubliant cet homme qui avait été enfermé durant treize ans à Azkaban, en oubliant celui qui avait trahi ces amis... Ne se souvenant que de ce Sirius qu'il avait connu à Hogwarts, celui qui l'aimait, celui dont les mains l'avaient caressé, dont les lèvres l'avaient embrassé... Le pur, le vrai Padfoot. Son rire, son sourire, la lumière dans ses yeux, la chaleur de son corps. Tous ces souvenirs ranimaient peu à peu Remus, lui redonnait de la force, du courage. Il leva sa main, brandissant sa baguette, toujours à l'esprit cette image de Paddy, confiant.

"Riddikulus !"

L'Epouvantard, qui ressemblait à un Sirius âgé, froid, dur et noir, se transforma, petit à petit... La silhouette se redressa, le sang disparut de sais mains, Et Sirius rajeunit, et se transforma en l'image que le loup garou se faisait de lui... Bien que Remus ne le vit pas, Snape sourit également, ou en tout cas fit la chose que s'en rapprochai le plus.

Padfoot ferma les yeux, à la grande surprise de Lupin. Et, sans préavis, alors que le lycanthrope trouvait son coeur gonflé d'une force chaleureuse, Sirius s'évapora... Et à sa place, une boule argentée se tenait dans l'air. Sa lumière pâle éclaira le visage toujours souriant de Remus...

"Riddikulus !" Répéta-t-il.

La Lune se métamorphosa en un ballon blanc percé qui se vida de son air en rentrant dans la penderie par la porte qui était restée ouverte, et que Snape s'empressa de fermer d'un coup de baguette.

Le deux hommes restèrent silencieux, le directeur des Slytherin fixant encore l'armoire. Lupin, li, avait les yeux fermés. Soudain, il les rouvrit, se releva d'une chaise sur laquelle il ne se souvenait même pas s'être assit, et passa devant Snape, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la Salle des professeurs; en soufflant au passage un "Merci" que celui-ci devina plus qu'entendit.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Remus se passa une main sur le front. Il avait réussit. Il avait fini. Son cours à propos des Epouvantards était achevé. Il avait réussi à assurer, et à ne pas passer pour une andouille auprès de tous ces élèves. Son Epouvantard avait normalement pris la forme d'une Lune, bien qu'il avait été un peu gêné par le regard perçant qu'Hermione lui portait après le cours. Il rangea ses affaires qu'il avait étalées durant toute a journée. Il souffla un bon coup. Plus qu'un jour, et ensuite, ce serait le week-end.

Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas revu Snape hormis juste avant son cours avec les troisièmes années... Remus voulait d'ailleurs lui souffler un mot à propos de sa conduite vis à vis de Neville...

Une chose le tracassait pourtant plus que tout... C'était, bien sûr, Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu affronter l'Epouvantard... Mais Remus ne regrettait pas sa décision. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas sa place dans une salle de classe. Il avait décidé de ne plus refouler ses sentiments, et depuis cette mis au point, il arrivait mieux à se contrôler. Il pouvait enfin regarder Harry dans ses yeux verts sans ciller. Il était plutôt assez fier de lui.

Lupin se leva, rangea la chaise sous son bureau, et quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne PAS la verrouiller... Il se rappelait que ces oublis, commis par les professeurs de son temps l'avait énormément aidé, avec les Maraudeurs, à se sortir de mauvaises passes. Remus sourit à ce souvenir. Depuis la veille, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Un poids s'était enlevé de sa poitrine. Il vivait, tout simplement. Au jour le jour, sans pensé au lendemain... Enfin, dans une certaine limite ! Remus se jura que désormais, il préparerait ses cours, au moins pour les troisièmes années, à l'avance...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Cela s'était passé cinq jours plus tard. Cinq malheureux jours. Remus repensa avec amertume au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti dans ce court laps de temps. A présent c'était fini. Plus de bien être, de sensation de sécurité, ou de chaleur...

Ca avait commencé, simplement, par la remarque d'un élève. Presque sans importance. Presque..."Monsieur, c'est vrai que vous connaissez Sirius Black?" ... Oh bien sûr, cette Luna Lovegood lui en avait également parlé... Mais c'était différent.

Au début, suivant sa résolution d'être en accord avec lui même, il avait laissé passer... Et tout simplement ignoré la question. Mais quelques heures après, il avait entendu une conversation entre deux élèves de première année. Le_ "Daily Prophet" _avait fait paraître un article dans lequel on disait qu'une Moldue avait aperçu l'évadé d'Azkaban près de Hogwarts. C'était une chose de voir un Epouvantard, une autre de savoir la vraie personne à une ridicule distance de quelques kilomètres... L'estomac du lycanthrope s'était retourné à cette nouvelle. Mais encore une fois, il avait gardé son calme.

Le lendemain, pourtant, il avait failli craquer. Sortant de la salle des professeurs pour aller faire un tour dans le parc du château, il avait regardé le soleil se lever par la fenêtre qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce fut donc avec un grand choc qu'il distingua une silhouette noire à l'orée de la forêt; Quatre pattes. Il crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! C'était impossible ! Remus s'était détourné et était retourné en vitesse dans ses appartements, et y était resté durant toute la matinée, en essayant de s'auto persuader que ce n'était pas Padfoot qu'il avait vu. Un peu vainement, cependant.

Et puis, la veille, il avait surpris deux élèves de troisième année de Gryffindor, Lavander Brown et Parvati Patil, enfin il lui semblait, parler entre elles de son étrange Epouvantard. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Le soir, en voulant demandé une potion relaxante à Mrs Pomfrey, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Hagrid et l'infirmière en train de discuter de lui, et, bien sûr, de Sirius, ainsi que de leur adolescence à Hogwarts. Lupin crût même discerner une touche de pitié dans la voix du garde-chasse. C'était un coup bas. Un de trop.

Ce jour là, le loup garou était fatigué. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre d'anciens démons, comme l'ombre de ces amis décédés. Mais il ne pouvait pas les oublier, passer à autre chose... C'était sa seule attache! La seule chose qui l'empêchait encore de perdre la tête. Mais cette fois... Cette fois, c'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop de souffrance, de douleur... Il... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses émotions... Elles étaient trop confuses, différentes, étranges... Et il se sentait mal. De plus en plus mal. Que lui aurait-il fallut? Il ne savait pas... Enfin, pas exactement...

"Un sanctuaire." Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais il ne se souvenait pas les avoirs prononcés. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient vrais. Un sanctuaire. Oui, c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. D'un endroit où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité... Lupin cherchait. Il cherchait cet endroit, cette Salle, ou il se sentirait comme chez lui. Son vrai chez-lui, le seul... Pas chez ces parents, qui étaient morts précocement, ni dans cette vieille cabane pourrie où il avait passé treize années de sa vie. Non plus à Hogwarts, qui lui rappelait sans cesse les merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécus avec les Maraudeurs, un temps révolu. Il lui fallait... Sa maison, la vraie la seule.

Un porte, qui venait d'apparaître sur sa droite, s'ouvrit en silence.

La Salle sur Demande. Cette pièce si spéciale qui prenait l'apparence de ce qu'on avait besoin. Une cachette, pour y planquer un objet précieux, une salle remplie de pots de chambre, si l'on voulait faire ses besoins... Un placard à balais, si l'on désirais faire le ménage.

Mais ce jour là, Remus ne désirait rien d'autre qu'un sanctuaire. Il repris son souffle et entra dans la pièce, ne se doutant qu'un peu de ce qui l'attendait.

La lumière émanait d'un lustre pendu au plafond. Simple, mais d'une très grande beauté. Les murs étaient d'une magnifique couleur orangée, donnant un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Un escalier était un peu en retrait, à la rampe en bois clair. Il y avait une grande armoire remplie de vaisselle raffinée dans un coin de la salle, avec un meuble où reposaient de nombreux bibelots, et une cheminée dans un autre coin. Un grand tapis trônait au milieu, cachait le parquet. Il était aux couleurs chaudes, et agréable au touché. Un table basse, avec un plateau en verre, demeurait sur le tissus. Un gros canapé confortable, en cuir, était adossé au mur, et plusieurs fauteuils dans le même style étaient dispersés dans toute la salle. Ajouté à cela, de belles lampes sur pied étaient installées un peu partout dans la pièce. Et une grande bibliothèque recouvrait la moitié d'un mur... Des dizaines de cadres photos avaient été placés sur les meubles. Deux jeunes gens qui dansaient. Une femme rousse et un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Un bébé aux cheveux déjà semblables à ceux de son père. Quatre garçons riant en se faisant des oreilles d'ânes. Toujours la même femme rousse, qui riait aux éclats. Un gros chien noir dans un cadre à part, qui essayait d'attraper sa queue. Les deux amoureux en tenues de mariage, avec un des jeunes hommes à leurs côtés. Le petit garçon brun sur les épaules de son père, et pleins d'autres du même style, tous riant, joyeux, chaleureux...

Le salon du manoir de Godric's Hollow. Celui de la maison de Lily et de James Potter. Voilà sa vraie demeure. Là où il avait passé les meilleurs instants de sa vie.

Remus sourit. Oui, c'était là-bas qu'il se sentait le mieux. Car ç'avait été là-bas qu'il voyait le plus souvent Sirius, qu'il mangeait la meilleure nourriture (les plats de Lily), qu'il avait joué avec ses amis, et qu'il avait passé du temps avec le fils de James.

La Salle sur Demande avait même reproduit l'odeur si spéciale de la pièce. DE l'encens au jasmin, et cela sentait également l'enfant. Le bébé, à dire vrai. Et la lessive, ainsi que la compote. La tarte aux pommes, et l'herbe fraîchement coupée. On aurait pu croire que tous ces mélanges d'odeurs donnaient un final plutôt désagréable, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il redonnait la joie de vivre à n'importe qui. Lupin imaginait en souriant Snape dans cette atmosphère si différente de lui, se mettre à rigoler. Le professeur de Potions riant était une image proche de l'impossible à réaliser. C'était ce qui était si drôle.

Le lycanthrope s'avança au milieu du salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui. Presque treize années qu'il n'avait pas vu ce spectacle réjouissant. Cette décoration, mi-sorcière, mi-moldue...

Remus s'allongea, et, sans préavis, se mis à pleurer. C'était des larmes de libération, mêlées à un rire. Il avait trouvé son sanctuaire. Il pouvait enfin être en sécurité. Toujours les yeux trempés, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, couché sur le canapé en cuir dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'endormit. La porte s'était refermée toute seule.

Lily n'apparaîtrait plus jamais par la porte de lui cuisine, brandissant fièrement son nouveau met, James ne descendrait plus jamais les escaliers en portant Harry, son fils, dans ses bras. Peter n'arriverait jamais à l'improviste par la cheminée, et Sirius... Sirius ne se roulerait plus jamais sur le tapis sous sa forme de chien. Mais pourtant, Remus se sentait libre, presque heureux. Il avait compris. Cela ne servait plus à rien, à présent, de ressasser le passé. Mais ne pas se plonger dans des souvenirs tristes ne signifiait pas oublier. Non, il n'oublierait jamais. Il se souviendrait de cette pièce, et la chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais ce soir, il dormirait. Simplement dormir. Et profiter de cet instant, si rare, de paix et de sérénité.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**A dans deux semaines pour la suite ! et j'en profite pour dire merci à L'encyclopédie d'HP, sur laquelle j'ai réussi à trouver le nom du professeur Vector...XD !  
**


	5. Chapter 4:Halloween

**Loony, loopy, Lupin**

**Me voila de retour ! Pour Myrrdyn, la réponse à ta review sur mon LiveJournal, bien sûr!  
Un grand merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews. **

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling...(je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 4:**_** Halloween **_

Padfoot huma l'air.

"Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre? Demanda-t-il à son partenaire félin.

- Si ... C'est étrange...

-Ca sent la...

- Citrouille !"

Si Sirius avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait ri de bon coeur. Oui, ces jours ci, il se sentait mieux. Il n'était pas seul, et savait sa vengeance avancer à grands pas . Alors il pouvait bien grêler, neiger, pleuvoir, cela lui était égal. Enfin... Pas tellement que ça. Mais il s'en accoutumait.

" Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 octobre... C'est Halloween! S'exclama-t-il en un aboiement joyeux, pourtant empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

-Précisément. Répondit Crookshanks en le regardant, ses pupilles verticales de chat noires comme l'ébène.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-... " Le chat préféra se taire.

Sirius ignora son silence. Il ne désirait pas spécialement parler de ça. Car c'était une toute autre idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

"C'est la première sortie de l'année à Hogsmeade. Tu crois que je pourrais voir Harry?"

Le félin roux acquiesça lentement. L'Animagus n'avait pas vu son filleul depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne préférait pas s'avancer à la lisière de la forêt depuis qu'une élève de Hufflepuff avait failli le découvrir cacher dans les buissons bordant la cabane d'Hagrid. De ce fait, il n'avait plus pu approcher ni les enfants, ni Remus. Il avait déprimé durant quelques temps après, mais s'était tout de même vite remis.

"Fais attention à toi, il ne faut pas...

-Qu'on nous voit. Je sais. Je ne veux mettre aucun de nous en danger. Je veux juste le voir. J'ai le droit?"

Crookshanks plongea ses iris jaunes dans celles grises de Padfoot.

-Oui. Miaula-t-il simplement."

Le chat était très protecteur. Un peu trop. Sirius lui avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait la remarque. Le félin avait jute répondu évasivement que le Black avait le droit de se venger. Padfoot soupçonnait quand même que l'animal roux tenait à lui plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Sirius s'avança. Un rond de vapeur se créa devant sa gueule. Il faisait plus froid que de coutume. La faute aux Détraqueurs, assurément.

"Tu sais comment faire pour nous rendre à Hogsmeade sans nous faire attraper?

-J'ai un petite idée, oui."

Et Padfoot de dirigea silencieusement vers le Saule Cogneur.

"Tu vois le noeud, là-bas, au pied de cet arbre?

-En effet.

-Peux tu aller appuyer dessus pour moi?

-Je devrais pouvoir le faire."Sans un mot de plus, Crookshanks le quitta et alla discrètement atteindre la racine qui ressortait de la terre. Les branches du végétal énervé se stoppèrent. Sirius gagna le trou sous le Saule, et indiqua au chat de le suivre. Celui-ci obtempéra sans poser de question.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cabane Hurlante peu de temps après. Crookshanks restait emmuré dans son silence, semblant tout comprendre sans demander. Ces manières exaspéraient quelque peu Sirius qui se sentait profondément débile face à lui. Mais le chien mit ses émotions de côté pour profiter de la compagnie chaleureuse de son partenaire.

- Il faut réussir à sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliquer, si nous prenons la porte de derrière."

Et les deux compères suivirent les dires de Padfoot.

-Mais enfin, ils ont vraiment placés des Détraqueurs partout ! S'énerva l'Animagus, pour la énième fois. Car chaque fois qu'il venait à Hogsmeade il faisait la même remarque.

Crookshanks ne répondit pas. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Sirius ne releva pas.

" Il doit être aux environs de huit heures. Les élèves, dans mon souvenir tout du moins, arrivaient à peu près à neuf heures. Nous devons attendre. "

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils regagnèrent la Cabane Hurlante pour ne pas patienter dans le froid.

Ils en ressortirent, comme promis, soixante minutes plus tard alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient dans la ville de sorcier. Padfoot aperçut de loin deux jumeaux Weasley disparaître dans la boutique de farce et Attrapes, et des dizaines d'élèves jouer dans les rues de Hogsmeade. Certains entraient dans "Les Trois Balais", d'autre suivirent les jumeaux, beaucoup allaient à HoneyDukes" et quelques uns se dirigeaient vers la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius se souvint avec nostalgie de ses années passées à Hogwarts, avec Remus, et se demanda brièvement si le loup-garou pensait également à leur adolescence commune.

Padfoot, sous sa forme de chien, un peu en retrait, scrutait les enfants qui arrivaient par la route du château. Mais il ne vit nul part Harry. Un peu étonné, il désira s'approcher, ignorant les remarques de Crookshanks. Il longea la route, jusqu'à se trouver au niveau de deux jeunes gens de troisième année. Sirius reconnu en l'un les cheveux roux du garçon qu'il avait aperçu dans la foule le premier Septembre, aux côtés de son filleul. Le jeune homme, cette fois, n'était pourtant en seule compagnie d'une fille de son âge aux cheveux châtains, touffus et en bataille.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici .' Fit remarquer le chat aux pattes arquées.

-C'est vrai, mais de toutes façons, il n'est pas là.

-Non, apparemment pas. Voici ma maîtresse."Crookshanks désigna l'adolescente aux cheveux emmêlés." Et voici son ami. Il détient Le Rat, mais il ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas un animal.

- Tu... Pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec eux? Ce pourrait il que...?

-Je ne sais pas."

Sirius s'interrogea. Pourquoi le fils de James et Lily n'irait pas à Hogsmeade? On lui interdirait? Il n'aurait pas la permission? Mais... La vérité le frappa comme un coup de poing. Est ce que les Dursley auraient vraiment signé l'autorisation de sortie de Harry? Après qu'il ait fait gonflé sa tante comme un ballon? Sûrement pas.

"Il doit être resté à Hogwarts. Dit il en énonçant l'évidence même.

Il était déçu. Il voulait vraiment voir son filleul, une partie de ses meilleurs amis... La mort dans l'âme, il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas avec l'intention de retourner dans l'enceinte du château.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Entrez donc, je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours." Dit Remus à Harry qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa salle de classe.

Sirius tendit l'oreille. Il était sûr que si Crookshanks le savait ici, il l'obligerait à rentrer dans la forêt. Un seul inconvénient: Sirius ne désirait absolument pas rentrer dans la forêt. Quelle mère poule faisait-il, des fois! Les deux compagnons venaient à peine de revenir de Hogsmeade que déjà Padfoot était reparti en excursion. Il voulait LE voir. Il avait déjà manqué Harry, alors cette fois, il voulait vraiment apercevoir son Moony. Allait il bien? Réussissait-il en tant que professeur? Oh, bien sûr, Sirius ne doutait pas de ce dernier point, mais il voulait des nouvelles de son ancien amant, dont il était encore éperdument amoureux. C'était donc en faisant preuve d'une grande imprudence qu'il s'était approché du château pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait difficilement dépassé les Détraqueurs, mais s'était débrouillé. Il avait ensuite dut se rappeler quelle était la fenêtre de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais étrangement, tout ceci ne lui avait prit que très peu de temps.

A présent, il était sur ses deux pattes arrières, les antérieures occupées à s'appuyer sur le rebords glissant de la vitre, à regarder avec stupeur Harry rentrer dans la classe de Remus. Il resta gueule ouverte, mais la referma, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un chien d'afficher une expression de surprise.

-Un quoi? demanda le Gryffindor, en suivant son professeur dans la pièce.

C'était la première fois que Sirius voyait Harry d'aussi près depuis...Presque treize ans... Ainsi que Lupin. Il dut d'ailleurs se cacher sous la corniche pour ne pas se faire voir du loup-garou, se souvenant in extremis de ses sens surdéveloppés.

-C'est un démon des eaux. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles."

Sirius regarda l'aquarium. Le strangulot était particulièrement laid. Il lui faisait penser à Servilus. Il se souvenait l'avoir également étudier en troisième année. Remus devait sans doute s'inspirer de sa propre expérience pour enseigner, comme tout bon professeur. Sirius sourit intérieurement. Son Moony était le plus intelligent !

-Une tasse de thé? Proposa justement celui auquel pensait Padfoot avec amour. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

-Je veux bien. Acquiesça Harry, visiblement un peu gêné."

Toute la jalousie que Sirius avait pu ressentir envers Remus s'évapora. Il pensait que le lycanthrope avait, contrairement à lui, put entretenir une relation spéciale avec son filleul. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même pas du tout. Même si Remus n'évitait pas le regard vert émeraude de son élève, Les deux personnes n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Sirius se mit même à plaindre Remus, qui devait affronter le physique si ressemblant à celui de James, de son fils, sans dévoiler un quelconque favoritisme. L'Animagus imaginait bien que Lupin n'allait pas tout avouer à Harry à propos de son passé. Il pensa que cette journée devait être encore plus dure pour le loup-garou que pour lui. En plus d'être le jour de la mort de James et Lily, c'était le jour où lui, Sirius, avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas eu de procès. Grâce à ce _cher _Barty Croupton. Les preuves l'accablaient. Malheureusement. Et les visites sont connues à Azkaban pour être interdites. En fait, non, mais il fallait une autorisation spéciale que le gouvernement, dans son entêtement raciste et discriminatoire, n'avait jamais accordé à un loup garou.

-Asseyez-vous. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé."

Sirius discerna un soupçon de rire dans sa voix. Qu'y avait il de drôle?

-Comment le savez-vous? Demanda Harry.

De quoi parlaient-ils? Que savait-il? Sirius rageait de ne pas savoir. C'était une réaction purement enfantine, mais il s'en fichait.

-C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit.

Padfoot essayait de rassembler les informations. Des feuilles de thé, le professeur McGonagall, la troisième année, Harry... Il ne voyait vraiment pas.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet?

-Non.

Rah ! Que se passait il, à la fin? Il avait eu des menaces? Drôles ? Euh... C'est histoire n'avait aucun sens, et Sirius était exaspéré de n'y rien comprendre. Il regarda une nouvelle fois à travers la fenêtre.

Harry avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées. Remus le remarqua aussi.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse?

-Non. Ou plutôt si. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'Epouvantard..."

Un Epouvantard? Quelle horreur ! Sirius n'avait jamais aimé ces créatures...Mais il continua d'écouter avec attention.

-Oui?

Padfoot adora Remus, à cet instant précis, bien sûr, il l'adorait avant et après, mais... Son ton, innocent, qui écoutait avec attention, doux, avec cette pointe d'interrogation... C'était à croquer. Ces pensées l'auraient fait rougir s'il avait été humain, et il préféra ne pas y penser de peur que ces poils rosissent. Sirius aurait adoré être à la place de Harry à ce moment là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte,moi aussi? demanda sèchement celui-ci, comme une reproche.

Lupin leva les sourcils. Sirius ne les lâchaient pas des yeux.

-Je pensais que c'était évident Répondit le loup garou. Sirius réfléchit à ses paroles... Un épouvantard, une classe, et Harry... Voyons, quelle était la plus grande peur de Harry ? La réponse, encore une fois, lui parut simple.

- Pourquoi? Répéta le filleul de l'Animagus.

-Et bien, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort."

Oui, c'était également ce que Padfoot pensait. Ce n'était pas le cas?

-Apparemment, je me suis trompé."

Harry paraissait vraiment surpris. Que croyait il? Que Remus l'avait, c'était ce qu'il avait compris, mis exprès à part car il ne le croyait pas capable de combattre un épouvantard? Il y avait vraiment des lacunes dans l'éducation de son filleul, pensa Sirius.

-Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique."

Toujours autant intéressé, Sirius attendit avec impatience la réponse de Harry.

-C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort..."Sirius fut enchanté d'entendre qu'Harry n'avait pas peur de prononcer ce nom."...mais ensuite je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur."

Padfoot regarda Harry, surpris, et très fier.

-Je comprends, dit Lupin. Je suis très impressionné..." Apparemment, Remus pensait comme lui. Bien sûr ! Remus et lui était presque toujours d'accord ! Son Moony était parfait ! Et puis, il avait tout le temps raison... Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte..." Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est... la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse, Harry.

Celui-ci, semblant gêné, à voir la couleur rose de ses joues, but une gorgée de thé pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Sirius pensa en riant que ça, c'était SA technique. Lupin dut s'en rappeler aussi, car un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Sirius se sentit mal pour lui.

-Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard?

-Oui..."

C'était bien ce que l'Animagus pensait !

-Professeur, vous connaissez les Détraqueurs... "Commença son filleul. Mais il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

-Entrez!

Sous le regard stupéfié de Sirius, Snape, toujours aussi noir, avec ses cheveux toujours aussi gras, voir pire, et son nez toujours aussi crochu, entra dans la pièce. Pafoot montra les dents, exactement comme le strangulot dans son aquarium. Il portait un gobelet, à première vue rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre, d'où s'élevait de la fumée... Ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant.

-Ah, Severus, dit Remus avec un sourire."

Sirius écarquilla ses yeux de chien le plus qu'il pouvait. Quoi!? SON Moony appelait Snivellus par son PRENOM !? En souriant? Padfoot pensa un instant qu'il s'était cogner la tête sur la corniche, tant ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait invraisemblable. Que faisait Snape ici ?

-Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau? Continua le lycanthrope. Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. La potion était pour lui? Oh, sûrement pour le strangulot! Snape, en posant le gobelet sur le bureau, regarda alternativement Remus et Harry, étrangement, et Sirius se retint de rentrer par effraction dans la salle et d'enlever cet air de la figure du Slytherin.

-Je montrais à Harry mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin.

-Fascinant. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin."

QUOI !? Snape voulait que Remus boive CA ? Padfoot était hors de lui.

-C'est ce que je vais faire."

Sirius failli s'étouffer en entendant ces propos. Mais il allait s'empoisonner ! Et pourquoi diable avait il besoin d'une potion? Il n'était pas malade !

-J'en ai fait tout un chaudron. Si vous en avez encore besoin...

-J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus."

Mais qu'était-ce donc? Dont il avait besoin le lendemain également?

-Je vous en prie. "

Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Snape lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Mais Sirius ne le remarqua pas. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose accroché au mur. Un calendrier. Pas n'importe quel calendrier. Non. Un calendrier lunaire. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La pleine Lune était la nuit suivante.

Lupin finit par boire sa potion, en discutant un peu avec Harry, de sucre et de poste de professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Mais Padfoot n'écoutait pas. Il se sentait mal. La pleine Lune était le lendemain. La pleine Lune ! Remus allait devoir se transformer ! Seul ! Ce soir, c'était la date d'anniversaire de mort de Lily et de James... Et le lendemain, Remus allait devoir affronter Le Loup... Encore une fois. C'était injuste. Sirius repensa aux premières paroles que Crookshanks lui avaient adressées... C'était le plus souvent les hommes eux même les instigateurs de toute cette injustice... C'était vrai. Remus avait été mordu par Greyback... Et Lily et James avaient été trahis par Peter. A l'heure qu'il était, Padfoot ne pouvait se venger que d'un des deux. Pettigrew. Il était enragé. Une douleur pointait dans son ventre. Criant vengeance. Il voulait le tuer... Se venger de cet homme, à cause duquel tout ceci était arrivé...

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se plaindre, de se prendre pour un enfant. Il n'était plus un enfant. Plus maintenant. Moony avait souffert. Trop souffert. Sirius criait justice ! Tout cela n'aurait jamais du être ! Il allait remettre les conteurs à zéro. En tuant Peter. Ce soir. C'était le bon soir. Tous les élèves seraient dans la Grande Salle, il pourrait rentrer dans le dortoir, déchirer les rideaux... Et tuer ce maudit rat !

Sirius entendit une porte claquer. Harry était sortit de la pièce. Le gobelet vide reposait sur le bureau, et Remus... Remus était assis sur la chaise, la tête dans les mains...Il... Il ...pleurait!? Non... Il souriait. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Et cela, plus que tout, décida Sirius à en finir. Ce sourire était bien pire que les pleurs... Il témoignait d'une immense douleur...

Padfoot se décida. Il irait dans le château, ce soir, et tuerait le traître. Devait il en avertir Crookshanks? Sûrement.. Mais... Sirius rassembla son courage. A l'intérieur, il serait seul. Et il devrait assurer.

Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre, et se dirigea vers la forêt. Dans quelques heures... Dans quelques heures il se vengerait ! Et ceux qui essayeront de l'arrêter en pâtiront !

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le couloir était vide. Bien sûr! Tous les habitants du château étaient au banquet d'Halloween. Même Harry. Même Remus.

Le chien continua sa route. A droite. En haut. Faire attention à l'escalier tournant. A gauche. Encore à gauche. Et puis à droite. Padfoot pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Cela faisait évidemment plus de 15 ans qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru ce chemin, mais il était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était comme le balai, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Padfoot se cacha derrière une corniche. Il avait de la visite. C'était Nick Quasi Sans -Tête, le fantôme de la Maison des Gryffindors. Mais celui-ci passa sans le voir. Heureusement pour Sirius.

Il recommença à marcher. Hormis les bruits étouffés qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, le château était plongé dans le silence total. Il ne voyait que des tableaux endormis qui ne remarquaient pas sa présence autour de lui. Quelques fois une porte.

Sirius était venu à l'intérieur de Hogwarts en empruntant le passage de la sorcière Borgne. Il avait été très facile de rentrer dans HoneyDuke. Il s'était fait passer pour un bon toutou bien sage, et quand on l'avait invité à entrer un peu après la fermeture du magasin, il avait fait semblant de somnoler au près du feu jusqu'à ce que tous les habitants de la maisonnée soient endormis. Il avait facilement retrouvé la trappe dans la cave, et s'était glissé dans le passage souterrain. Non... Ce n'avait pas été le plus dur à faire, se rendre au château... La plus dur avait été de convaincre Crookshanks qu'il devait VRAIMENT y aller...

" Je te l'apporterai!

-Non... Je ne veux plus te mettre en danger.

-La raison pour laquelle tu y vas n'a aucun rapport avec moi, je le sais très bien. Tu n'y vas pas par courtoisie !

-Non, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui? C'est Halloween, c'est ça!? Tu te trouves malin de venger tes amis décédés le jour de leurs morts? Tu... Tu penses que c'est un plus grand challenge si tu le tues ce jour précis? Est ce que cela changera quelque chose à leur état?

-Je ne cherche pas à les ramener à la vie, tu le sais pertinemment. Mais c'en est assez! Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il va tenir, seul! Tu peux comprendre, cela? Que l'homme que j'aime est contraint de se torturer lui même une fois par mois, depuis qu'il a 5 ans, et qu'il a été seul la moitié de sa vie!? Il a le droit à la vérité!!!

-Et tu crois que c'est en assassinant la personne que tu étais censé avoir tuée il y a treize ans à présent, sans preuve de sa culpabilité, que cela va changer ???"

Sirius l'avait regardé d'un ait froid et neutre.

"C'était cependant ce que tu voulais faire, en me la livrant. Cela te gêne-t-il de ne pas participer?

-..."

Cela avait mis fin à leur discussion animée, et Padfoot avait pu aller sans être retenu au château. En fait, Crookshanks l'avait quitté vers six heures du soir, et était lui-même retourné auprès de sa maîtresse. Sirius lui en avait un peu voulu, au départ, mais se dit que de toutes façons, cela n'aurait rien changé qu'il soit présent ou pas.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de se déplacer en humain qu'en animal, même si cela était plus lent.

L'Animagus ferma les yeux. Cela faisait... Plus d'un mois qu'il ne s'était pas retransformé. Il croyait encore sentir du duvet sous ses doigts, des poils sur sa peau. Il s'ébroua, comme un canidé, et se remit à avancer en direction des dortoirs des Gryffindors.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame environ dix minutes plus tard. Il souffla un bon coup. Il était proche de son but. Il allait avoir sa revanche. Il ne vit pas la peur sur le visage de l'occupante du tableau.

"Sirius Black ! Glapit-elle."

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et entra dans le vif du sujet.

"Pourrais-je me rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, ma très chère, dit-il sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu poli, mais qui sonnait étrangement faux. Il avait une voix grave et rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis presque trois mois à présent. C'était normal qu'il ai un peu perdu la main.

- V... Vous... Avez-vous le m... Mot de passe? Souffla-t-elle, de plus en plus effrayée.

-Je... Non. Mais je pensais que vous auriez pu faire une exception... Pour un ancien." Il n'y avait pas de courtoisie, de chaleur, dans ses paroles, mais il faisait tout de même un effort. Il sentait une veine battre sur sa tempe. Il n'allait pas être arrêté par un stupide tableau! Il haussa la voix.

-J'aimerais passer.

-J'AiMerAi-pAssEr !!! Imita grossièrement une voix derrière lui.

-Peeves! Souffla l'ancien Maraudeur. En effet, l'interpellé se trouvait dans son dos, avec ses habits toujours autant grotesques, et son air enfantin.

-Peeeeves ! Répéta l'esprit frappeur, en suivant ces paroles d'un bruit qui n'était pas très élégant.

Sirius l'ignora alors.

- Je le redis une dernière fois, je voudrais passer ! Gronda-t-il en faisait face au tableau gardant les dortoirs des Gryffindors. Un éclat d'argent brilla dans sa main. Il tenait un couteau.

"Alors c'était donc vrai!? Demanda suspicieusement Peeves.

-Quoi !? Demanda Sirius avec hargne, se retournant vers l'esprit frappeur.

-Que tu es, toi, Padfoot, un ancien Maraudeur et créateur de la Carte de Hogwarts, un criminel recherché?"Peeves ricana. "Que tu as tué de nombreuses personnes et que tu as trahi ton meilleur ami et sa femme?"

-JE N'AI TRAHI PERSONNE ! S'écria l'Animagus, ne se sentant plus la force de contenir sa fureur.

-Oh oh ! Bébé Sirius s'énerve.. Tu veux me TUER ?

- LA FERME ! JE NE LES AI PAS TUES !!!!"

Peeves gloussa.

-A qui veux-tu faire croire ça? ♪ Black est ♫ un tueur terreux! ♪ La la la la lèèèèèèère !

-TAIS -TOI!!!!

-Je t'exaspère? Tu vas appeler tes amis à la rescousse? Oh! C'est vrai... J'avais oublié ... TU LES AS TOUS ASSASSINES !!!

-C'EST FAUX ! C'ETAIT CE RAT !!! C'EST LUI LE TRAITRE !!!

-Le rat? Quel rat?

-PETTIGREW !!!

-Pettigrew? Non mais tu divagues, mon pauvre vieux!"Lâcha Peeves, et son expression laissait paraître son incrédulité."Tu l'as tué il y a 13 ans !

-Mais bien sûr! Et c'est pour cela que je reviens maintenant à Hogwarts!? Pour achevé un cadavre...

-Non!" Peeves sourit méchamment." Tu viens tuer le jeune Potter !"

Sirius garda le silence un instant.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Je répète; tu viens tuer le jeune Potter!

C'était comme une douche à l'eau glacée. Padfoot n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Qui... Qui t'as dit ça?

-Oh, tu sais... Je l'ai entendu par-ci, par-là... Tu veux finir l'oeuvre de ton maître...Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte...Tout le monde croit ça ici!" Devant l'absence totale de réaction de son interlocuteur, l'esprit frappeur continua." Dumbledore, le Ministre, Harry Potter... Et tu sais quoi!? Le plus drôle! Même Lupin y croit!

-TU MENS !" Hurla Sirius, ne pouvant accepter la possibilité que son Remus croyait qu'il en voulait à son filleul.

Peeves lui répondit par un geste obscène de la main.

Le visage rouge de rage, Sirius se tourna vers la Grosse-Dame qui semblait terrifiée.

-Laissez-moi passer. Dit Black, toute politesse l'ayant quittée.

-Vous étiez plus aimable il y a vingt ans. Lâcha-t-elle.

Sirius hurla une insulte qui fit même pâlir Peeves.

-Ca t'amuse? Souffla l'Animagus en s'adressant à l'esprit frappeur. De savoir que Remus doit passer ses pleines Lunes seul, à se mutiler lui-même? HEIN !? TU TROUVE CA DROLE, LE MEURTRE DE LILY ET JAMES, COMMIS PAR LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DE TOUS LES TEMPS, CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM... LORD VOLDEMORT !!!!!!!!?"

Les tableaux aux alentours le regardaient avec horreur.

-VAS TU ME LAISSER PASSER!?"

Sirius, les yeux brillant de haine, brandit son couteau dans les airs. La Grosse Dame poussa un cri et se réfugia dans la peinture de son amie connue sous le nom de Violette.

-Les Maraudeurs sont morts il y a treize ans, Peeves!

De dépit et de colère, Sirius abaissa son arme et lacéra le tableau à plusieurs endroits.

-IL-FAUT-QUE-JE-LE-TUE !

Il semblait émaner de Sirius une aura sombre. Les habitants des peintures s'étaient tous entassés dans un grand décor de campagne au dessus de l'escalier, là où l'Animagus ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

-Tu es complètement fou, Black! Criait Peeves." Ces mots sonnèrent d'une étrange façon dans les oreilles de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban.

Il y eut un grand silence. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Sirius était immobile, le bras en l'air. Il lâcha son arme, qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit métallique.

"Oui...oui... Peut-être as tu raison... Peut-être suis-je fou... Mais qui ne le serait pas?"

L'esprit frappeur affichait son habituel sourire moqueur, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Sirius s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il avait échoué. Comment cela était-ce possible? Il n'avait pas le droit! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus passer une nuit de plus sous sa forme de loup-garou! Il devait les venger! Tuer le traître!

Il était pris pour un assassin, fervent serviteur de l'homme- la créature- qui avait détruit sa vie du début à la fin... Comment les gens pouvaient-ils faire fausse route à ce point? Il n'était pas un Black ! Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises! Il avait été à Gryffindor! Est ce que la population ne s'en souvenait pas? Il avait été rejeté durant toute son enfance par ces parents, qui l'avaient reniés... Comment pouvait on encore croire qu'il était un adepte des propos de Voldemort? Comment Remus ne pouvait pas voire la vérité? Etait-ce plus simple de voire le monde en mal?

Sirius plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Au fond, tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait insisté. Il avait dit à James et à Lily d'échanger de Gardien au dernier moment... Peut-être cela aurait-il marché... Si Peter n'avait pas été un espion de Voldemort...Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné? Pourquoi leur ami les avait trahi? Il... C'était incompréhensible... Se sentait il à part? C'était peut-être un peu vrai... James et lui avaient été comme des frères... Ils avaient été les plus proches... Et puis il y avait Remus... Son Moony... Durant l'année précédent le meurtre de Prongs et de sa femme, Remus et lui avaient emménagés ensemble... Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble... James, lui et Remus... Et Peter... Peter venait les voir... Souvent. Mais pas assez, assurément. Etait-ce leurs fautes, à James, Remus et lui? Ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment proches de lui? Mais... Il aurait du demandé... Il aurait du dire... Dire qu'il se sentait rejeté... James avait toujours été très compréhensif... Ils l'auraient tous aidé à se sentir mieux! Mais non. Peter les avait trahis. Tous trahis. Et il devait mourir! Car c'était ce qu'aurait fait Sirius plutôt que de les trahir...Wormtail avait vendu James et Lily! Il aurait été responsable de la mort de Harry ...

Un rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar, voila ce qu'avait été sa vie, songeait l'Animagus...

Lui, Sirius Padfoot Black avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, ou tout du moins pas encore... Et personne ne s'en était aperçu. Le monde était-il aveugle?

Peeves faisait des ronds autour de Sirius, espérant le faire sortir une nouvelle fois de ses gonds. La Grosse Dame était toujours dans le paysage campagnard, et le tableau restait à sa place, ne dévoilant pas l'entrée de la Salle commune des Gryffindors. Oui, il avait échoué, alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. Mais il avait été enfermé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû non plus.

Sirius se retransforma en chien, et fit demi-tour, en ayant une pensée pour Remus. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était si stupidement inutile.

Padfoot se mit à courir. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Son ventre le serrant, il retourna dans le noir du passage secret. Du noir. Encore une fois.

**° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °**

**Bon...Quelques petites explications:j****e voulais, dans ce chapitre, faire ressortir le fait que Sirius est vraiment un être ambivalent... Il se conduit parfois en parfait adolescent, et d'autres, il est vraiment mature, presque effrayant, et on pourrait le croire fou... Enfin****, c'e****st comme ça que je le vois durant la troisième année de Harry. Plutôt lunatique et faisant peur... Il sort tout de même de treize années avec les Détraqueurs! La première partie fait donc ressortir un côté enfantin de lui, colérique, jaloux, possessif... La partie du milieu est la transaction, et la troisième partie, il est décidé à se venger, à tuer, et voit la vie en face...  
**

**Vous en pensez quoi?**


	6. Chapter 5: Potion TueLoup

**Loony, loopy, Lupin**

**Wooooops, j'ai failli oublié de poster! Avec la rentrée, et tout ça... Complètement zappé, c'est pour ça que le chapitre arrive si tard... Désoléééée... **

**En parlant de rentrée, d'alleurs, je préviens; je compte ralentir le rythme des publications, simplement parce que j'ai ralenti le rythme de la rédaction...--... Mais ne vous inquitez pas, cela ne dépassera jamais deux semaines, sauf cas exeptionnel...**

**Alors en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu, je vous dit tout de même bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 5:**_**Potion Tue-loup**_

"Vous reprendrez bien un peu de jus de citrouille, Remus? proposa Septima Vector d'un ton aimable.

-Oh, je crois que cela suffit, merci beaucoup !"S'exclama Lupin en se tenant le ventre avec ses mains. Il avait assez mangé pour ce soir. Et assez bu. Même si le jus de citrouille n'était pas alcoolisé, c'était une boisson sucrée. Remus ne voulait pas devenir plus large que haut, même s'il avait de la marge.

Il était tard. Normal, c'était Halloween. Et le festin se finissait. Les derniers élèves quittaient la Grande Salle. L'ambiance n'était plus à la fête, mais au repos. Tout était calme, tranquille. A la table des professeurs, il ne restait que Dumbledore, en conversation animée avec le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que Snape qui regardait étrangement le plafond magique, qui se couvrait lentement, mais sûrement, de gros nuages noirs. Et enfin, évidemment, il restait lui, Remus, et Septima. Celui ci lui souhaita d'ailleurs bientôt une bonne nuit. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait quitté la table de Gryffindors quelques minutes plus tôt.

En soupirant de bien être, Lupin ferma les yeux. Il avait presque oublié. Presque... Mais ce jour était bien l'anniversaire de mort de Lily et James, et le lendemain, il se métamorphoserait ... Revenir à Hogwarts avait en fait plus de bon que de mal. Il avait réussi à mettre à part son malaise. Il aurait même peut-être put se qualifier d'être heureux...

Il entendit Snape venir vers lui alors qu'il se relevait pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

"Lupin, il y a quelqu..."

Il fut interrompu par un élève de cinquième année de Gryffindors qui entra, essoufflé, par une longue course, c'était en tous cas ce qu'il semblait, dans la Grande Salle, éveillant la curiosité des adultes restant.

" Tableau... Grosse Dame... Disparue... Sais pas ..." Lâcha-t-il, apparemment à l'attention de Dumbledore qu'il regardait fixement.

-Comment!? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris..."Dit le directeur, une étincelle de malice pétillante au fond de ses yeux, pourtant recouverte par de la curiosité, et sûrement, bien que Remus avait du mal à le discerner, de l'anxiété.

"Le tableau de la Grosse Dame! Il a été lacéré! Elle a disparu !" Cria presque le jeune homme.

Dumbledore se leva extrêmement vite pour une personne de son âge. Les trois professeurs présents, dont Remus, s'empressèrent de le suivre. Celui-ci avait un mauvais pressentiment, et sentait son ventre se contracter d'appréhension.

Le directeur se dirigea avec une rapidité surprenante, et les trois adultes qui le suivaient avaient du mal à ne pas se faire distancer. Ils virent une foule dense d'élèves. Devant eux, Dumbledore écarta les adolescents de son chemin. En quelques instants, il arriva devant le portrait qui gardait la Salle Commune des Gryfindors, et pas loin derrière, Remus aperçut avec un haut le coeur les pans de tableau qui gisaient à terre, et le tableau lacéré où se tenait habituellement la Grosse Dame.

Le Directeur se retourna vers ses employés, qui s'étaient arrêtés tous les trois. Il échangea un regard plein de sens avec Remus, qui resta pétrifié d'horreur. C'était impossible. Pourtant Dumbledore le croyait.

"Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit celui-ci d'un ton grave. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plait, allez tout de suite prévenir M. Filch et dites-lui de chercher la Grosse Dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

Le coeur de Remus battait la chamade. Il ne pensait pas qu'un organe pouvait battre si rapidement. Il savait son sang remonter dans sa tête, une veine palpiter contre sa tempe.

-Vous aurez de la chance si vous le trouvez! lança une petite voix criarde au dessus d'eux. le lycanthrope aurait pu la reconnaître à mille lieux à la ronde. Peeves, flottant dans les airs et surplombant la foule paraissait, comme à chaque fois qu'un malheur se déroulait, absolument enchanté.

"Que veux tu dire, Peeves? questionna Dumbledore d'une voix calme, qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus si caractériels.

Le rictus de l'esprit frappeur s'effaça de sa figure. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore, et s'adressa donc à lui d'un ton mielleux tout autant insupportable que sa voix habituelle.

-Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur." Ce surnom aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, pensa Remus, ainsi que de nombreux élèves."Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il sur un ton joyeux. La pauvre... Ajouta-t-il sans conviction, et pour l'avoir beaucoup fréquenté durant sa scolarité, Remus savait qu'il n'était pas du tout sincère.

-Elle a dit qui avait fait ça? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oh oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer."

Peeves semblait très fier de lui même. Il exécuta même une cabriole, et finit en quittant son ton mielleux, et en reprenant son caquètement naturel.

-Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black!

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Les paupières de Remus étaient hermétiquement fermées par une volonté imployable. Allongé sur le canapé du salon de Godric's Hollow, il ressassait ses sombres pensées. Comment avait il fait pour entrer? S'était il rendu compte que ce jour était le jour de la mort de James et Lily? Avait il pris sa forme d'Animagus? Et des centaines d'autres questions de ce même style. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait été tiraillé entre son envie irrépressible d'aller tout avouer à Dumbledore, comme quoi les Maraudeurs avaient tous appris à se transformer en animal, et que Sirius s'en servait à ce moment même pour pénétrer dans le château... Mais en même temps... Il essayait de se convaincre de toute son âme que l'évadé d'Azkaban utilisait des procédés de Magie Noire, pour ne pas à avoir à admettre qu'il avait trahi la confiance si précieuse du Directeur.

Et puis il y avait le regard que les autres lui portaient... C'en était insupportable. Même Snape... Pour lui, Remus aurait pu qualifier cela de pire. Il l'avait croisé au moins trois fois durant la nuit, à patrouiller dans les couloirs, et ne pouvaient éviter les coups d'oeils accusateurs qu'il lui lançait. Il l'avait pourtant prouvé! Son Epouvantard était assez clair! Il avait plus peur de Sirius qu'autre chose... Et de quoi le soupçonnait il exactement?

A présent, Remus était plongé dans le silence depuis quatre heures... Et il était sept heures du matin... Les autres professeurs n'étaient sûrement pas aller se coucher... Mais Lupin avait agit sous les ordres de Dumbledore, bien que sachant qu'il n'allait absolument pas dormir de tout le reste de la nuit...

Des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte close. Il y avait trois personnes. Elles avaient l'air en colère et frustrées.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui fait croire qu'il est encore à l'intérieur du château... S'énervait le professeur MgGonagall.

-Moi non plus... C'est la première fois que je le vois comme cela... Disait la voix fluette de Filius Flitwick.

- Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi serait il sortit?

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous dites, Pomona?

-Malheureusement oui, ma chère Minerva... Tous les élèves sont en danger.

-Et le jeune Potter? demanda Flitwick.

-Plus encore que les autres...

-Et...hum... Pensez vous que... Qu'il savait quel jour nous sommes?

Il y eut un grand silence suivant cette réplique, et Remus devina que les trois interlocuteurs se lancaient des regards pleins de sous entendus...

-Non...Non, je ne crois pas... Lâcha finalement Filius. Il aurait su que les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle...

Encore une fois, les professeurs se turent.

- Et en ce qui concerne Remus? Demanda McGonagall.

- Remus? répéta le professeur Sprout.

-Oui, Remus... Même si ils ne l'ont pas dit à haute voix, nous savons tous très bien de quoi Severus l'accuse...

-Mais... Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'a fait? Je veux dire...

- Aider Black à pénétrer dans le château?"

Le lycanthrope essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter. Il voulait qu'ils partent... Qu'ils le laissent seuls... Lui s'en fichait, de savoir ce que tous pensaient... Il voulait... Remus, en fin de compte, dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait... Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne désirait PAS que toute le corps enseignant du château, le professeur Trelawney mise à part, vue qu'elle avait déjà regagner sa tour, se mette à jaser sans fin à propos de sa prétendue culpabilité, qui plus est juste devant la porte de son "sanctuaire"...

"C'est insensé! Pourquoi aurait il essayé de faire rentrer celui qui a trahi ses meilleurs amis, assassiné sauvagement un autre, dans le château, pour tuer Potter ! continua le professeur de Métamorphose. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, Filius, que Remus entretient une relation particulière avec ce jeune garçon ! Pourquoi désirerait-il qu'on le tue?

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva... Avouez que c'est tout de même louche ! s'exclama Sprout.

-Louche, louche? Voyons, Pomona, ma chère, i n'y a rien de louche dans cette affaire! Black était un des plus dévoués serviteurs de Vous Savez Qui, et celui-ci lui a apprit quelques pratiques de Magie Noire ! Il n'a besoin de personne pour entrer par effraction ici! De plus, n'oublions pas son adolescence, cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il connaissait certains passages secrets qui mènent à l'extérieur... lança Flitwick.

-Soit... Severus fait fausse route... Mais... Cella signifie-t-il qu'on ne peut rien prévoir, rien stopper? On ne peut que subir?"

Ces derniers mots laissèrent un froid, que Remus ressentit, même à travers la porte dissimulée.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, proposa Pomona d'un air las.

-Oui... Cette histoire nous dépasse, je le crains..."

Les trois professeurs quittèrent le couloir du septième étage, presque silencieusement.

Remus était à nouveau seul. Il se prit à penser que la Salle sur Demande aurait du également faire apparaître des personnages... Oh, bien sûr, que des copies, car Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face au réel Sirius Black... Mais un clone de lui adolescent aurait été parfait... Ainsi que Lily et James... Tout pour se croire vraiment de retour à Godric's Hollow... Mais la Salle Va-et-vient n'avait pas ce pouvoir...

Lupin se sentit submergé par un voile de tristesse... Un voile gris, comme Ses yeux...

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. IL lui manquait trop...A cet instant, il aurait voulut se blottir dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps, entendre les mots doux qu'il prononçait... Mais il n'y avait personne.

Remus se souvenait avec nostalgie des moments passés ensemble... A présent, si il le revoyait, se serait entouré de Détraqueurs... Et sans âme...

Avec tous ces évènements, il en avait presque oublié la pleine Lune... Elle se produirait cependant le lendemain, qu'il l'ait oublié ou non... En se le rappelant, se serait tout de même mieux, songea Remus.

Et il se sentait las... Fatigué... Pas par rapport à sa métamorphose, le lendemain, ni à cause de sa nuit blanche... Non, c'était un fatigue tout autre... Celle qui n'endort pas l'instinct de rébellion qui veut rester éveiller, mais le glace... Qui au lieu de relâché les muscles tendus les détache... C'était une fatigue froide, dure... Celle qui est le premier pas pour aller jusqu'à la mort...

Mais le loup garou ne voulait pas mourir ! Ou plutôt, il ne voulait plus, mourir. Son instinct lui soufflait de se battre... Et en cette période, c'était lui qui commandait... Rien d'autre... Et Remus aurait put se reposer. Mais non. Cette fois, il avait fait son choix. Le choix de ne pas se laisser faire. Rien qu'une fois. Pas la première, mais peut-être une des dernières. Lupin ouvrit les yeux. La lumière se ralluma vivement, mais étrangement, ne l'éblouit pas. C'était une réponse au question qu'il se posait. Il avait raison. Quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait raison... Car cela n'impliquait que lui... Personne ne viendrait le plaindre. Il n'avait plus d'amis, plus de famille. Et pourtant il voulait vivre. Pour prouver que cela en valait la peine. Même si personne n'était là pour le lui dire.Il ne comptait aux yeux de personne. C'était en tous cas ce qu'il croyait, car, au coeur de la Forêt interdite, un homme l'aimait, plus qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu aimer... Et cet homme, seul, pleurait. Pleurait pour lui...Mais ça Remus ne le savait pas... Et ne le saurait jamais.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Trois jours de congés pour une gastro, voilà l'excuse qu'il avait fourni aux professeurs qui n'étaient pas dans le secret... Rien que ça ! Remus aurait pu ricaner de dédain, allongé sur sa couchette, de retour dans sa chambre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Remus n'était ce genre de personne, pas comme Snape. Le loup-garou se sentit mal à l'évocation du professeur de Potions. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas décoléré envers lui depuis la visite de Black dans le château. Il le pensait étrangement coupable. Les professeurs, restant sur les derniers avis qu'ils avaient adoptés lorsque Remus les avaient entendus discuter au troisième étage, avaient essayés de l'en dissuader. Pourtant Severus persistait. Le moindre qu'on puisse dire de lui était qu'il était persévérant. Remus regrettait tout de même. Ils auraient _peut-être _pu finir par s'entendre... Ils avaient grandis, et n'étaient plus des ados, et même si tout cela était loin de l'amitié, ç'aurait été un bon départ... Mais en cet instant, Lupin détestait Snape et tout ce qui s'y apparentait. Ce dernier le traitait comme un moins que rien, alors que Remus ne l'avait vu que deux fois depuis le matin...

Une douleur sourdre pointa au fond de son estomac et Remus mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était car il avait faim... Une faim de Loup... Le mauvais jeu de mot lui arracha une grimace. C'était un sujet sur lequel rien n'était drôle. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Remus avait réussi à obtenir, tout de même, la potion Tue-Loup, et bien que ce soit fait à contre coeur, Severus ne fit pas d'histoires pour lui donner.

" Sans Dumbledore, imagine toi bien que jamais je ne t'aurais laissé touché à une de mes compositions..." Avait méchamment craché le directeur de la maison de Slytherin. Remus n'avait rien répondu, et l'avait superbement ignoré en quittant son bureau avec deux verres à la main... Un à consommer en début de soirée, tandis que l'autre serait pour le lendemain matin, au réveil.

Cela ferait sa deuxième Pleine Lune à Hogwarts en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... La première s'était relativement bien déroulée... On ne pouvait pas qualifiée une transformation de "bien déroulée"... La Potion atténuait la douleur, mais ne l'annulait pas totalement... Et elle ne lui permettait pas de garder sa forme humaine. Qu'il prenne le remède ou pas, il y aurait toujours cet instinct animal les jours précédents la métamorphose, et cette odeur insistante dans ses narines, cette odeur de sang... Remus avait souvent vomi, pendant son adolescence... Mais maintenant, la potion empêchait cela. C'était, au pire, si désagréable que l'on en venait à se boucher le nez avec un sortilège approprié...

N'importe qui aurait pu croire que tous les effets secondaires de la transformation étaient ce qui la rendait si difficile à vivre... Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme se métamorphoser en Loup. Celle ci était si douloureuse que si les victimes avaient du ressentir la même souffrance sans changer de corps, elle auraient hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Le fait de se savoir que l'on n'est plus humain... Que l'on est une bête, alors que la Pleine Lune darde ses premiers rayons... De se sentir partir, pour laisser place au Loup... De se rendre compte que ses membres s'allongent, et se couvrent de poils... D'être conscient que ce corps est le votre, mais que vous en êtes plus maître... Oui... C'était de devenir un Loup, le plus dur... Et de le rester jusqu'à l'aube...

Mais il restait le breuvage... Remus verrait bien le soir même s'il serait aussi efficace que le mois précédent...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Plus qu'une demi heure. Une minuscule demi heure. Avant de sa transformation. Ses membres le lançaient, envoyant des ondes de douleur dans tout son corps jusqu'au cerveau. Et ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'il allait ressentir dans trente minutes. Vingt neuf, à présent.

Remus râla. Il était assis sur une chaise, au milieu de son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il avait fait disparaître les meubles, et avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Si tout se passait bien, ces précautions se révèleraient inutiles. Mais il y avait une minuscule probabilité... Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, disait tout le temps Lily. Un proverbe Moldu. Et finalement assez simple à comprendre. Remus se souvenait même de s'être étonner que les sorciers ne l'utilisent pas. Il se rappelait que les yeux verts de la belle rousse s'étaient voilés, et qu'elle avait marmonné quelque chose comme: Fichu précepte anti-Moldu et adoration des Sans Pur... Sirius, également présent, avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

Le lycanthrope soupira. Le mois dernier, il ne s'était rien passer. Remus était resté tranquillement couché par terre. Si l'adjectif tranquillement avait lieu d'être employé. Il avait lutté contre le Loup, et l'avait empêché de dominer son esprit. La Potion Tue Loup était en fait, à part un anti-douleur moyennement efficace, une barrière spirituelle contre toute intrusion. Elle ne faisait pas le poids, face à la ténacité de la bête, mais permettait à Remus d'avoir une petite chance de se battre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais mettait sa détermination à toute épreuve.

Lupin regarda par la fenêtre. Plus que cinq minutes. Il essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Quatre minutes. Il se concentra sur son objectif. Rester lui même. Trois minutes. Il allait avoir mal. Très mal. Il le savait, et tentait de mettre cette information de côté pour l'instant. Deux minutes. Remus avait fermé la fenêtre quelques instants plus tôt. Pas besoin de faire fuir toutes les créatures de la forêt avec ses hurlements. Une minute. Où était Sirius, à ce moment? Cherchait-il un autre moyen de pénétrer dans le château afin de tuer Harry?

Un rayon de Lune traversa le carreau de la vitre. La transformation commença.

Remus sentit ses muscles se raidir. Il serra les poings. Fort. Il s'entailla la peau avec ses ongles. Non. Ses griffes. Le lycanthrope écarta vivement les doigts.

Il écarquilla les yeux violement, ses pupilles réduites à deux points noirs. Ses iris dorés reflétèrent la lumière blanche de l'astre lunaire. Ses jambes s'allongèrent, étirant les os. Remus contracta sa mâchoire de souffrance. Les veines de son visage saillaient.

Les membres grandissaient lui tiraillaient la peau. Remus aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se déchirer sous la pression. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne le ferrait pas. Qu'elle s'étirerait également. De longs poils argentés recouvrirent ses bras et ses jambes. Son cou s'amincit. Son visage débuta sa métamorphose.

Lui jeter des centaines d'éclats de verre à la figure lui aurait produit moins de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait l'ensemble pour tout recommencer. Il ne pouvait plus serrer sa mâchoire, tellement il avait mal. Il sentait du liquide glisser entre ses yeux, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait cependant rien. Il aurait voulu porter ses mains,ou patte pourvues de griffes à la tête et se le lacérer pour arrêter la douleur. Réaction inutile, qui n'aurait rien changé, furent ses pensées, étrangement claires, à l'idée de faire cet acte. La Potion Tue Loup fonctionnait.

Remus s'allongea sur le dos et se recroquevilla. Il n'y avait que cela à faire. Et Attendre. Attendre que la douleur passe.

Dans le ciel, la Lune s'éleva lentement. Pure. Magnifique. Incomparable. Et pourtant, si cruelle.

Lupin sentit ses omoplates grandirent, grossirent, et s'aiguiser. Encore de la souffrance. Encore de la douleur. Mais toujours pas de cris.

Remus était devenu Loup. En apparence.

A présent venait le vrai combat. Celui qui durerait toute la nuit. Le combat pour le contrôle du corps. Le Combat des Esprits.

Remus sentait la présence du Loup tout au fond de lui. Cette présence approchait. C'était comme d'être dans un couloir étroit, et de voir un forme sombre d'un côté, de la lumière de l'autre, et d'être immobilisé alors la chose se dirige vers vous.

_-Pousse toi!_ Lui ordonnait Le Loup. Son esprit, tout du moins.

-_Non._"

Sans avoir l'air trop sûr de lui, Remus gardait sa position, refusant de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Tout cela, bien sûr, ne se passait pas réellement... Enfin si, mais seulement dans la tête du lycanthrope.

-_Va-t-en !_

-_Non._

-_Ta place n'est pas ici._

_-Si. _

_-Tu n'as pas à m'affronter !_

_- Je fais ce que je dois faire_, répondit Lupin, qui paraissait aussi imployable qu'une montagne.

-_Si tu te pousses, je ne te ferais pas mal !_ Proposait le Loup d'une voix doucereuse.

_-C'est faux._

_-Pourquoi serait-ce faux? J'ai tout à gagner, si je ne te fais pas souffrir... Et toi aussi..._

_- Pourquoi, alors, ne l'as tu pas fait avant?_ Répliqua implacablement Remus.

_- Pour pouvoir le faire à présent, pardi !_ S'exclamait la seconde moitié du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'était une bonne explication, Remus ne pouvait le nier. Il savait pourtant que c'était un piège... Car c'était un piège, n'est ce pas?

Le Loup dut sentir sa victime faiblir.

_- Aucune souffrance. Ce serait merveilleux, non? Juste du repos. Repose toi... Va-t-en, et repose toi... Laisse toi aller, et je ferais tout en douceur..._" La proposition était plus qu'alléchante... C'était exceptionnel ! C'aurait été un vrai bonheur, de rester à part, rien qu'une fois...

_- Pousse toi. _Répétait le Loup. Remus sentit la somnolence le gagner...

_- Aller, va-t-en_...Le ton mielleux avait disparu, et la voix se faisait impérieuse, exigeante, et le mensonge perçait au travers.

-_Tu mens !_ Accusa-t-il.

-_Peut-être_, avoua la créature.

Remus était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait failli se faire abuser.

- _Toi, va-t-en_, s'exclama-t-il.

- _Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ça... Tu es un Loup Garou, tu es une créature, une bête ! Tu n'es pas humain !_

_-C'est faux, c'est toi, la bête, moi, je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça !_

_- Tu devrais pourtant en profiter... Faire peur, et, dominer la population !_

_-Je n'ai aucune envie de dominer la population ! _S'écria avec rage Remus.

- _Si tu veux souffrir plus, il faut le dire tout de suite ! Si tu me laisse, maintenant, je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé... Si tu restes, ton échec n'en sera que plus douloureux..._

_- Je n'échouerai pas! J'ai bien gagné la Lune dernière, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent cette fois ci !_

_- Bien sûr ! La dernière fois, tu m'as pris par surprise, maintenant, je suis plus fort ! Comme ces fois, dans la cabane..._

_-Non! Tu... Tu ne peux pas, j'ai absorbé la potion !_

_- Tu as raison, peut-être, je ne peux pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder... Si par malheur, je perds cette fois, la prochaine, je t'écraserai !_

_-N... Non !_

Le Loup éclata d'un rire tonitruant... Enfin, ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un rire... Des aboiements de Loups... Si semblable à ceux de chiens...

Remus se pétrifia. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Pas maintenant. Mais à présent que la créature lui avait mis dans la tête... Remus se rappelait la forme canine de son compagnon... Et vaguement les Pleines Lunes passées ensemble.

-_ Souvenirs émouvants? _dit le Loup d'une voix moqueuse._  
_

_-Que... Que veux tu dire? _S'étonna Remus. _Tu lis dans mes pensées?  
_

_-Humain... Nous sommes tous deux dans ta tête... Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, je fais partie de tes pensées... Je sais tout de toi... Y compris ça. Il te manque, hein!?  
_

_- Tais-toi !  
_

-_ Oh! J'ai touché un point sensible !_

_- LA FERME !!!  
_

Un éclair blanc aveugla les deux esprits, et illumina l'intérieur et l'extérieur de Remus. Celui-ci ferma ses paupières de loup qu'il avait finalement réussi à contrôler avec tant de force qu'il crut qu'il s'était froissé un muscle de l'arcade sourcilière.

Tellement de temps c'était déjà déroulé?

Le Loup poussa un hurlement strident, et, au même moment, La Lune disparue derrière l'horizon.

Remus redevint Remus.

Mais, comme tout dans cette transformation, ce n'était pas indolore. Il avait l'impression que l'on amputait ses membres. La douleur se répercutait dans sa tête comme une cloche dans une salle vide. La lumière avait disparu. Tout avait disparu. Il perdit connaissance, ne pouvant supporter plus de souffrance C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Et, comme à chaque métamorphose, il perdit connaissance durant la minute qui suivit.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. C'était fini... Fini. Il était enfin libéré de la présence oppressante du Loup. Mais à cet instant, il ne se rendit compte de rien... Il dormait. D'un sommeil sans rêve et sans problèmes... Pour la première fois depuis trente-six heures...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Oulala ! Ca n'a pas été facile de décrire la transformation de Remus ! J'y ai passé plus de temps que je ne le voulais, et j'ai centré l'action de ce chapitre là-dessus... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je comptais faire au début, mais ce n'est finalement pas plus mal... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 6:Voler comme lui

**Loony, loopy Lupin**

**Salut! Après une rentrée mouvementée, me voila de retour! J'ai un emploi du temps pourri, des profs tellement pathétiques que ça en est drôle, et... Pleins d'heures pour dormir...( le programme de Maths de quatrième est censé être plus intéréssant... Mais je suis sceptique...Je dors...XD)**

**Bon, alors.. deux semaines, j'avais prévenu du retard! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu!  
**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Voler comme lui**_

" Ils ont l'air agité...

-..."

La noirceur de la nuit enveloppait deux silhouettes. Le vent froid du mois d'octobre les frolaient, mais c'était comme si elles y étaient insensibles.

" Qu'as tu fait?"

Ce n'était pas une question.

Un arbre pencha ses branches dans leur direction, telles des griffes. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Les larmes coulèrent, laissant de longs sillons sur ses joues creuses et émaciées. Le félin qui se tenait à côté de lui cracha.

"Va-t-en , murmura une voix grave et cassée.

Mais les mots étaient inutiles. Le chat s'était déjà évaporé parmi les ombres des arbres.

L'homme tituba, et s'écroula par terre, secoué de violents soubresauts. Mais l'expression de son désespoir restait silencieuse. Dans le ciel, un nuage passa, recouvrait de son voile noir la Lune presque pleine. La douleur et la tristesse flottaient dans l'air environnant.

Un mot semblait résonner dans la nuit noire, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas été prononcé, tel un souvenir lointain ne voulant pas disparaître.

Un seul mot.

Défaite.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Il faut que tu manges.

-...

-Tu dois manger !

-...

-Mange!"

Crookshanks, excédé par la mauvaise foie de Sirius, reprit dans sa gueule les saucisses qu'il avait volé à Hogsmeade, fit demi-tour et regagna un arbre en lisière de forêt, loin de Padfoot.

Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'il était revenu du château. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Cinq jours durant lesquels il n'avait prononcé que les mots"Va-t-en". Cinq jours qu'il ne vivait plus.

Le soleil dardait ses rayons comme pour se moquer. Sirius savait pourtant que cela n'allait pas durer. Il pouvait savoir une semaine à l'avance quand le temps allait se gâter. L'automne reprenait ses droits.

Il ne s'était pas autant métamorphosé depuis l'époque où il était lui même à Hogwarts. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider à choisir s'il préférait garder sa forme humaine ou non. D'un côté, il pourrait être tranquille, sans les remontrances, les conseils ou les ordres de Crookshanks, de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer...

Les relations avec son camarade félin étaient très tendues. De plus, au lieu de s'arranger avec le temps, qui les séparait peu à peu de l'escapade de Sirius, elles empiraient chaque jour. Le chat insistait pour qu'il mange, boive, vive... Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pourtant. Il avait été toujours silencieux, et là, Sirius n'appréciait plus sa présence car elle était trop encombrante. Lors de leurs disputes, ils en arrivaient presque à se mordre. Cependant, le manque de nourriture l'affaiblissait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il avait été comme traumatisé. Le chat ne le comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas par manque de volonté, pourtant !

Padfoot se redressa un peu sur ses pattes, car il était changé en chien. Il avait faim, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, à Crookshanks. Et puis, si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas de la torture...

Il entendit un bruissement de feuillage vers sa droite.

Un éclat roux.

" Sirius, il faut que l'on parle!

-...

- C'est la meilleure solution pour régler tes problèmes!

-...

-Laisse-moi te comprendre.

-...

-Arrête de t'emmurer dans ton silence ! Cela n'arrangera rien. Tu as échoué, j'ai compris. Notre quête ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

-...

-J'ai beaucoup changé, depuis que je t'ai rencontré... Je ne saurais dire en bien ou en mal, mais je sais que tu en es responsable... Et j'espère que toi aussi, tu as évolué...

-...

-Il ne faut pas laissé tomber !

-...

- Dis quelque chose."

Le ton de Crookshanks était presque... suppliant. Oui, il avait changé. Le chat sage, intelligent que Padfoot avait vu la première fois était redevenu un chaton. Sirius n'aurait jamais pu croire pouvoir faire cet effet. Crookshanks tenait-il tant que cela a lui? Cela, plus que tout, décida Sirius à réagir. Si dur que cela était...

- Je... Aboya-t-il faiblement."

Les pupilles du chat se rétrécirent, les poils de son coup se dressèrent, signe d'une intense attention.

-Je ne peux pas."

Les deux yeux jaunes pétillèrent.

" C'est... Tout a changé. La vie n'est plus la même.

-Mais tu le sais... Et tu le savais également, il y a deux jours...

-Pas comme ça. Peeves... Peeves a dit des choses..."

Le félin plissa les paupières.

-Je suis coupable.

-Tu le seras, oui.

-Non. Je SUIS coupable... A leurs yeux! Tous ! Tous croient que je les ai tués ! Et le seul qui savait... Le seul qui savait...

-Et c'est cela qui te fait te morfondre?

Sirius sursauta. Il y avait une note de ... Dédain, dans ces paroles.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore réussi à prouver ton innocence, au bout de deux mois, que tu es sur le point de mourir de faim, de désespoir, ou de je ne sais pas quoi d'autre encore?

Les iris du chat lançaient des éclairs. Il avait haussé la voix. Il n'arborait plus son expression qui se voulait compréhensive. Il n'essayait plus de comprendre...

"Que... Que..." Sirius n'était pas certain de bien comprendre le sens de ses mots.

" Tu es presque prêt à abandonner maintenant, après seulement soixante jours?

-Je... Non!

-C'est vrai que si tu es aussi lâche que cela, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber..."

Sirius fut touché au plus profond de lui même par les paroles accusatrices de l'animal. Que voulait-il? Le faire réagir avec des propos blessants?

"Qui es tu pour me juger?"

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du félin.

"Je suis un chat. Rien qu'un chat."

Padfoot sursauta. Crookshanks lui avait demandé de ne pas oublier. Ce qu'il avait précisément fait.

" Peter est un traître, un assassin, et un menteur.

-Il mérite de mourir. Mais comment veux tu le tuer en faisant la grève de la faim, et en te laissant mourir sur place... Ce n'est PAS la fin du monde, ni de ta vie. Mais si tu le décides, ce sera la fin de celle de Pettigrew...

-...

-...

- Et Remus? Il ... Il va m'en vouloir... Il m'en veut... Il ne comprendra pas... Et... Le Loup... Il était obligé, durant toutes ces années..."

Que pouvait bien répondre Crookshanks a cela? Rien ne pourrait effacer la douleur. Mais le chat le surprit. Encore une fois.

- Tu seras là. Simplement.

Ces paroles gonflèrent le coeur de Sirius d'une force nouvelle... Il le regarda avec espoir, comme s'il était un enfant à qui on venait de promettre que sa mère décédée allait revenir.

"Il comprendra."

Sirius n'aurait jamais put exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers Crookshanks. Il n'était qu'un chat. Et pourtant... Il lui avait redonné espoir. Et dans sa vie, c'était ce qui comptait le plus. L'espoir.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

" Tu... Tu es sûr?"

Crookshanks le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air décidé.

"Certain"

La queue de chien de Sirius s'agita vivement de contentement.

"C'est merveilleux!

-Sûrement. Mais il faudra prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Tu ne dois courir aucun risque.

-Je sais."

Si Sirius n'avait pas eut Crookshanks en face de lui, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il n'aurait jamais crut que le félin lui laisse faire cela... Il allait voir Harry voler! C'était fou! Le chat lui avait proposé d'aller assister au match de Quidditch Slytherin/Gryffindor, se déroulant le samedi prochain...

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Sirius. Volait-il aussi bien que son père? Mieux? A quel poste jouait-il? S'entendait-il bien avec les membres de l'équipe? Avait-il une chance de devenir capitaine dans les années à venir, tout comme James? Les Gryffindors pouvaient-ils espérer gagner la coupe de Quidditch ?

Crookshanks avait reprit ses bonnes habitudes. Pas si bonnes que cela, en fait. Sirius aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, lui rendre, ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce que le félin lui avait apporter comme aide et comme soutient. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Pour l'instant, en tous cas. Il saurait saisir l'occasion...

Le mauvais temps lui-même ne pouvait faire baisser la bonne humeur de Padfoot.

A seulement quelques jours du match, Crookshanks lui avait rapporté des nouvelles.

"Slytherin ne jouera pas.

-Ils déclarent forfait? Demanda Sirius, déçu.

-Non. Ils ne veulent pas jouer à cause du temps.

-Quoi !?

-Oh, tu verras tout de même ton filleul jouer, ne t'en fait pas... Mais contre Hufflepuff!

-Pfff, ces lâches... Les Slytherin, toujours les mêmes..."

Oh, Padfoot aurait préféré, bien sûr, voir la Maison ennemie des Lions jouer contre eux, mais au point où il en était, l'information ne le touchait guère. Il allait voir le fils de son meilleur ami pratiquer le plus noble sport du monde Sorcier... Que rêver de mieux?

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Tu es sûr d'avoir bien tout assimilé?"

Padfoot fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

" Je longe la lisière de la forêt, côté arbre, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, ensuite, je me cache derrière le plan de Potirons, puis Dans les buissons qui les sépare de la lignée d'arbre qui traverse le parc. Je reste à couvert. Tout cela, à peu près 10 minutes avant l'arrivée des premiers spectateurs qui devrait se dérouler un quart d'heure plus tard. Je reste là jusqu'au début du match, qui serait annoncé par le coup de sifflet. Je me glisserais ensuite discrètement vers le stade, et me cacherai derrière les tribunes. Pour finir, je descendrais sous les escaliers et pourrais suivre le jeu par les interstices entre les planches de bois...

-Parfait! Bon, je suis désolé, Sirius, ce n'est pas de la meilleure qualité, mais...

-C'est façon la plus sécurisée si je veux pouvoir regarder mon filleul voler sans me faire prendre par les Détraqueurs, je sais! Et je te remercie infiniment, Crookshanks! Tu fais de ton mieux, et je suis au courant que ça te coûte! Ne t'imagine pas que j'ignore que tu me préfèrerais à l'abri planqué au fond des bois!"

Le chat pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"J'ai beau savoir presque tout des Grandes-Bêtes Sans Poils, elles m'étonneront toujours...

-C'est normal, tu es un chat! S'exclama Sirius.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Rien qu'un chat..."

Le silence était préférable aux paroles, et ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Ces moments où les mots étaient inutiles et même de trop s'étaient fait rares depuis sont retour de Hogwarts. Comme tout le reste. Celui-ci était donc le premier depuis lors. Il sonnait comme un nouveau départ. Une totale confiance entre les deux comparses, et de l'amitié.

Cet instant était spécial. Une sorte de courant connectait Padfoot au chat. Il aurait pu tout lui dire.

Mais une chose... Une seule chose lui apaiserait la conscience, pour un moment, tout du moins.

En cet instant, il avait envie de lui raconter son altercation avec Peeves, sa douleur, et son échec. Il voulait abandonner le combat avec ce souvenir, et le laisser être partagé. Il désirait, simplement, être compris...

"Tu peux tout me dire."

Ces paroles le décidèrent

"Je... J'ai cru devenir fou... Si je ne l'étais pas déjà..."

Crookshanks s'approcha lentement de Padfoot alors que celui-ci commençait son récit. Cela n'allait pas être simple pour lui, mais le chat était là. Et le serait. Toujours.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

" Surtout, reste caché... Je dois y aller...

-D'accord...

-Le match commencera dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Je sais, merci.

-Fais... Fais attention à toi, Sirius.

- Tu sais que tu ferais une très bonne mère poule?"

Les yeux de Crookshanks brillèrent. Sirius était lui-même étonné par ses propos.

Le chat fit demi-tour et regagna le château, avec grand mal, pourtant. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il en aurait fait plier quelques branches du Saule Cogneur! La pluie s'abattait au rythme de son partenaire fougueux. On ne pouvait voir à plus de trois mètres. Le tonnerre grondait et des éclairs striaient régulièrement le ciel. Le match allait être très... Agité!

Il y eut un brusque éclat de rire. Sirius chercha son origine, qu'il trouva bien vite. Des formes qu'il reconnu comme étant les équipes de Quidditch arrivaient de Hogwarts, et allaient vers les vestiaires. Il aperçut parmi les Gryffindors deux têtes rousses, qui sautaient aux yeux mêmes par ce temps, qu'il identifia comme étant des Weasleys, ainsi que, mais avec plus de mal, ces cheveux si caractériels se transmettant de père en fils dans la famille Potter.

Le coeur de Padfoot rata un battement. Harry avait sûrement entendu parler de son excursion dans le château. L'Animagus se souvint douloureusement des paroles blessantes que Peeves lui avaient adressées..." _Tu reviens pour tuer le jeune Potter... Tout le monde croit ça, ici!" _. Le jeune homme s'était-il sentit en danger? Avait-il eut peur... Peur... De lui? Sirius pensa amèrement qu'il avait raison d'être effrayé... Il n'en serait que plus prudent, et avec Peter traînant dans les parages...

Le chien cracha par terre. Son échec ne signifiait pas la fin du monde, mais s'il avait réussi à tuer le traître, tout cela aurait été tellement mieux...

Les derniers adolescents retardataires gagnaient en courant le terrain où allait se dérouler le jeu. Sirius pourrait enfin quitter sa planque. Il pensa à son ami félin. Des fois, il l'aurait presque envié... N'être qu'un animal... Ce serait tellement simple! Pas de traîtrise, de guerre, de _Sangs-Purs _et d'il ne savait quoi d'autre encore ... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Crookshanks n'avait peut-être pas une vie aussi paisible que cela... Voir le monde se transformer en cauchemar, sans pouvoir intervenir... C'était un bien triste et cruel destin...

Le coup de sifflet tant attendu retentit du stade, mais à cette distance, il semblait à Sirius qu'il était le seul qui aurait pu l'entendre, avec son ouïe de chien. Il s'élança, pour ne manquer qu'un temps minimal du spectacle.

Il exécuta les ordres de Crookshanks pour se rendre sous les tribunes, puis sous les marches des escaliers.

Les joueurs ne semblaient être capables de diriger quoi que ce soit. Même les Cognards, qui étaient d'ailleurs impossibles à discerner dans l'obscurité, étaient déviés de leur trajectoire.

La priorité des adolescents était de réussir à ne pas tomber de leurs balais. Les deux Weasleys, plus aventureux, se risquaient à lâcher le manche d'une main pour brandir leurs battes.

Harry restait immobile, au milieu des airs, semblant guetter quelque chose, ce qui était sûrement le cas puisqu'il était Attrapeur.

Les Hufflepuff, reconnaissables grâces à leurs ensembles jaunes canari, paraissaient désorientés et perdus.

Plus tard, bien après la fin du match, Sirius s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour distinguer tout cela par ce temps exécrable. Les sens surdéveloppés canins, assurément.

Ce fut les Gryffindors qui se reprirent le plus vite. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... Les poursuiveuses s'étaient laborieusement mises à la poursuite du Souaffle, mais elles s'étaient plusieurs fois rentrées dedans entre-elles par inadvertance. Mais le Gardien adverse et si désorienté que, néanmoins, la balle rouge entra dans les cercles en métal.

La foule hurlait, mais le son était dispersé par le vent et couvert par le tonnerre. Ils acclamaient, huaient, encourageaient... L'orage augmentait d'intensité...

L'équipe de Gryffindor demanda un temps mort.

Alors que les joueurs regagnaient la terre ferme, ou plutôt boueuse, à vrai dire, une jeune fille se détacha des tribunes pour se diriger vers eux, et Sirius reconnu en elle la maîtresse de Crookshanks.

Le score était pour l'instant de 80 à 30 en faveur de Gryffindor.

Le jeu reprit sous les cris du public.

Les Hufflepuffs semblaient avoir adopter une nouvelle technique. Les batteurs s'occupaient de l'attaque et non plus de la défense, un poursuiveur restait en faction aux alentours du Gardien pour intercepter le Souaffle si besoin, et les deux autres se chargeaient d'essayer de marquer.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de prouver l'efficacité de leur plan, car sous les yeux ébahis des Quatre Maisons et des professeurs, l'Attrapeur Cedric Diggory se précipita à toute vitesse sur un point dans le lointain.

Le Vif-d'Or.

A peine une seconde et demi plus tard, Harry se lançait à sa poursuite.

A ce moment là, plusieurs évènements se déroulèrent dans un laps de temps si minime qu'il avait été difficile de conclure que ce n'était pas au même instant.

Tous les joueurs des deux équipes stoppèrent leur jeu pour observer le ballet aérien qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La vitesse des balais était impressionnante, et les deux jeunes hommes se mouvaient avec grâce sous ce déluge.

Un éclat zébra le ciel.

Le tonnerre gronda.

Un intense froid se répandit dans l'air.

Sirius aurait put reconnaître cette sensation parmi des milliers, pour l'avoir supportée durant treize ans à Azkaban. Ses membres s'engourdirent. Son coeur se lança dans une course effrénée.

Haut, dans le ciel, Harry se figea.

L'Attrapeur des Hufflepuff continuait son ascension vers la balle dorée.

Sirius garda ces yeux écarquillés sur le spectacle qu'il apercevait à travers les interstices des marches.

Le fils de James commença sa lente chute vers ce qui semblait être un voyage sans retour.

Une main se posa sur l'objet des désirs

Sirius se raidit et lança un appel au secours silencieux.

Les Détraqueurs investirent le sol du terrain de Quidditch.

Le Vif-D'Or replia ses ailes, vaincu.

Dumbledore se leva, imposant, dans la foule affolée, et pointa sa baguette vers le corps tombant.

Des centaines de hurlements.

Joie.

Peur.

Consternation.

Horreur.

Sirius cessa de respirer. Il s'élança vers la forêt.

A des dizaines de mètres de là, Crookshanks ferma les paupières.

Padfoot courut.

Glace.

Froid.

Sirius tenta de se dissimuler le plus qu'il le put. Mais sa peur emportait sur tout le reste. Des cris résonnaient dans son crâne. Du feu. Parmi tout ce froid. De la chaleur. Brûlante. Douleur.

La forêt n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Les gardiens d'Azkaban lui avaient-ils déjà fait cet effet là?

Il avait l'esprit trop engourdi pour répondre.

Encore du froid.

Sirius se figea.

Devant lui, comme une masse noire informe, un mur de Détraqueurs lui bouchait la vue... L'esprit... Le bonheur... La conscience...

Il aurait voulu crier, mais il était un chien... Alors il du se contenter d'un aboiement... Qui resta à jamais coincé au fond sa gorge.

Glacial.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"-_Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en prie, pas Harry!_

_-Pousse-toi, idiote... Pousse-toi, maintenant..._

_-Pas Harry, je vous en prie... Prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place...  
Pas Harry, je vous en prie... Pitié... Pitié..._"

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Huh huh... (--)... Un peu court, mais ce n'était pas trop horrible?**

** Et je finis par un sondage... Sujet: BETA-LECTRICE!Attention, l'avenir de ma fic repose sur vos épaules!XD**

**Donc, je voudrais savoir si ça vaut le coup de prendre le rique de prendre une bêta... Et pas n'importe laquelle, puisque la seule qui est disponible est ma soeur... Egocentrique, couplètement chtarbée, perverse ( elle me pervertie un peu plus chaque jour... AU SECOUUUURS!) et elle ne gênera pour mettre son petit grain de sel là où il faut pas! C'est ma sister, quoi! **

**La troisième solution étant que quelqu'un se propose pour être ma bêta... **

**Siouplait, donnez votre avis!  
**


	8. Chapter 7:Merry Xmas, mister Moony!

**Loony, loopy, Lupin(7)**

**Hé hé ! Je publie avant les deux semaines de délai! Yeah ! Contente !  
**

**Note : ****Voila mon bla bla...Ayant reçu une review positive pour que ma sœur me serve de bêta, je lui ai autorisé à corriger ce chapitre... Mais à présent, Melusine Fraise s'est proposée pour le faire et j'ai accepté... DONC, ce chapitre est exceptionnellement modifié par ma sœur... mais les suivants le seront par Mel !**

**pour tous les NdlSF, ça signifie : Note de la Sœur Folle...**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 7:**_**Merry Xmas, mister Moony**_

Remus s'étira de tout son long du mieux qu'il put, et poussa un bâillement bruyant. Il devait expressément parler à Snape. Cela en devenait grotesque.

Il était revenu de son "congé maladie" depuis deux jours seulement qu'il avait déjà reçu des plaintes de toutes ses classes sur l'enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal du professeur de Potions.

"Deux rouleaux de parchemins! Pour lundi!"

Ou encore:

" Une retenue, simplement parce que j'ai laissé tombé le bouchon d'une fiole par terre!"

"Une interrogation sur un sujet que nous n'avions pas encore vu en cours!"

Remus en avait par dessus la tête. Ses élèves, comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore parfaitement remis de sa prétendue maladie, était sage et mettait tout leur coeur à l'ouvrage pour faciliter le travail de leur professeur. Même certains Slytherins l'aidaient à ranger ses affaires après les cours. Remus était si touché par ces petits gestes, qu'il apporta même à une classe de sixième année particulièrement attentionnée une énorme boite de Chocogrenouilles... Mais non sans en piquer quelques unes au passage...

Mais le problème restait entier. Snape était parfaitement insupportable. Remus le comparait à un gamin piquant sa crise. Ou à un adolescent... Il comprenait Dumbledore, qui voulait les réconcilier. Le lycanthrope n'aurait bien sûr pas été jusqu'à faire ami-ami, mais... Quelqu'un qui comprenait la solitude à ses côtés mettait toujours du baume au coeur.

Lupin secoua la tête, comme pour faire fuir une mouche invisible, mais c'était pour se sortir ces idées du crâne.

Severus Snape avait été, était, et serait toujours Severus Snape...

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, ne faisant même pas sursauter le loup-garou.

"Professeur Dumbledore, entrez, je vous en prie!

-C'est gentil à toi, Remus, de ne pas laisser un pauvre homme comme moi à la porte."

Effectivement, le directeur se tenait sur le pas de celle-ci, les rayons du soleil déclinant se reflétant dans ses cheveux argentés. Lupin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Quel bon vent vous amène dans mon humble salle de classe?

-Eh bien, Remus... Je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortais... Tout va bien?"

-Je crois que oui, professeur. Les élèves sont très compréhensifs et ils m'apportent beaucoup d'aide..."

Dumbledore lança un regard grave par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Et... Avec Severus?

-Oh! Fit le lycanthrope, peu étonné de cette question. Je le supporte!

-Remus... Je suis désolé, je désirais toucher deux mots à propos de sa conduite... Mais je pense que se serait mieux que vous vous expliquiez.

-Oui, je comptais le faire... Après le dîner! Cette journée m'a épuisé, et je préfèrerais d'abord manger...

-Je comprends, je comprends... J'apprécie vraiment tes efforts... Severus devrait faire de même."

Remus hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Parler de ce que Snape devrait faire ou non était un sujet glissant, il le sentait.

-Et d'ailleurs... Je voulais te parler de Harry également...

-Ah, oui, Harry... Minerva m'a raconté, pour le match de Quiddidtch... "

Les yeux bleus du directeur se refroidirent de colère.

" Et pour les Détraqueurs... Finit le loup-garou.

- Je n'aurais jamais du laisser cela arriver... Mon erreur a failli coûter cher... Très cher...

- Professeur, je partage votre aversion pour ces créatures, et je comprends que peut-être vous vous sentiez coupable, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est faux, et que..."

Le sourire qu'affichait à cet instant Dumbledore fit taire Remus.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Remus, tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça... Je ne voudrais pas t'en rajouter..."

Le lycanthrope baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait insister!

- Très bien... Alors, à ce soir... je te laisse ranger tes dernières affaires, et on se revoit au dîner!"

Dumbledore adressa un dernier hochement aimable de la tête au professeur de DCFM avant de le quitter, aussi vite qu'il était apparu...

Remus ferma les yeux. Le lendemain serait un vendredi. Lentement, mais sûrement, arrivait les deux jours de repos tant attendu que Remus pouvait s'octroyer. Enfin, c'était sans prendre en compte les corrections des copies que ses élèves lui avaient rendues.

Mais le pire était à venir... Juste après le repas. Petite entrevue avec Snape.

Le lycanthrope soupira, rangea soigneusement ses affaires, ferma la porte à clef, et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Il lui restait environ trois heures de répit, il allait en profiter!

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

" Non... Non! J'ai dit, en C8 !"

La tour râla de toute son âme, et glissa jusqu'à la case demandée.

"Pourquoi ces pièces ne m'écoutent-ils donc jamais?" demanda Remus d'un air désespéré.

Septima Vector éclata de rire, en face de lui.

-Mais voyons, Remus, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que tu les utilises! C'est normal!"

Lupin ronchonna, exactement comme la tour avant lui, qui s'était d'ailleurs discrètement déplacée en C9, où elle ne risquait plus sa vie.

Croire que les échecs sorciers aient été réservés aux adolescents était une grossière erreur, car, en cette fin d'après-midi, cinq ou six professeurs étaient installés autour du plateau en damier du jeu de société. Seulement Remus et Septima s'entraînaient, mais les autres suivaient le jeu avidement, et discutaient entre eux.

"Oui, bon... Cavalier, en E7... Sur le fou...ordonna le professeur d'Arithmancie."

Mais, au même moment, le professeur McGonagall posa une question divergente.

" Oui, effectivement, mais en ce qui concerne le balai... Il ne peut pas faire quelque chose?

-Non... Je lui ai demandé, intervint Remus, devinant du qui et de quoi il s'agissait.

-Cette histoire est assez lugubre, en effet...Ajouta Flitwick.

-... Les Détraqueurs ont une grande emprise sur lui... Ce qui, par ailleurs, est tout à fait normal, vu son passé... déclara la directrice de la maison des Gryffindors.

- Ces créatures sont tout bonnement horribles... Dumbledore fait tout pour restreindre leur accès au château, mais contre le Ministère, je ne sais pas si cette bataille aboutira à quelque chose de positif pour nous...

-Les parents d'élèves refusent de savoir leur enfants sans la protection de ces choses, ne comprennent-ils donc pas que ce sont justement elles qui instaurent cette ambiance d'angoisse continu dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts? De plus, d'autres mères ne supportent pas les Détraqueurs... Je sens venir un conflit...

-Espérons que cela n'ira pas jusque là...

-Il faut vraiment attraper Black le plus rapidement possible..."

Un grand silence fit place à cette réplique.

-Vous savez que nous avons étudié les Epouvantards, en cours?"

Sprout esquissa un sourire.

" Severus Snape en robe, chaussures à talons et chapeau à vautour n'est pas un détail passant inaperçu!"

Plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle.

"Effectivement, je le conçois... Mais, savez vous aussi, que durant le cours, je n'ai pas laissé à Harry la possibilité de combattre sa pire frayeur?"

La joie s'effaça des visages.

"Je ne pensait pas que recevoir le Mage noir le plus puissant de ses dernières années dans ma classe soir une bonne idée..."

Les professeurs acquiescèrent silencieusement.

"Mais Harry m'a étonné... Savez-vous quelle est sa plus grande frayeur? La peur elle-même... Un Détraqueur..."

Minerva fut la première à réagir.

"Comment ça!? Vous voulez dire que... Qu'Harry a le plus peur, non de Sirius Black dont il est menacé, ni de Vous-Savez-Qui qui l'a privé de ses parents, mais des créatures qui sont censées le garder en sécurité? "

Remus hocha la tête.

"C'est lui qui vous l'a dit? demanda Vector, impressionnée, et curieuse.

-Oui.

-Et... Hum... Il vous a décrit... Ce que le Détraqueur lui faisait revivre?"

Les yeux de Remus se voilèrent, et ses furent agités de légers tremblements que personne ne remarqua. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir prévu que quelqu'un lui poserait cette question précisément.

"Il m'a dit qu'il ... Qu'il pouvait entendre Voldemort assassiner sa mère...Lily... "

Les professeurs le dévisagèrent. Remus se sentit perdre toute couleur, et dut toussoter dans sa main pour que quelqu'un daigne faire quelque chose d'autre que de le regarder comme s'il était un Scrout à Pétards en cage.

Le silence s'éternisait. A un tel point que cela en devenait plus que gênant pour Remus, qui se triturait les mains derrière son dos, en se demandant ce qui l'avait pris de parler de ça.

Le soudain bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et s'abattait contre le mur résonna donc comme le tintement d'une cloche dans une salle vide aux oreilles des occupants de la salle des professeurs. Des froissements d'étoffes. Noires.

Ce fut également la couleur qu'il vit lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour savoir qui avait pénétrer dans la pièce réservée aux enseignants. Il se doutait pourtant déjà de la réponse...

Les yeux de Snape lançaient des regards tellement mauvais qu'il fallait du courage -ou de la naïveté- pour affronter plus de quelques secondes.

Le professeur de Potions afficha une grimace méprisante, face au lourd silence.

"Que ce passe-t-il? Vous avez donnez votre langue au loup-garou?" cracha-t-il méchamment.

Les réactions furent diverses: McGonagall le regarda, outrée, le professeur Vector, incompréhensive, cherchait à comprendre, Flitwick était atterré, et Sprout, indifférente, car elle n'avait pas saisie l'allusion au problème de pilosité de Remus. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, bouillait de rage. Il avait crut que sa colère était à son maximum, après les bassesses du Slytherin... Il s'était trompé...

"Et toi, on a échangé la tienne avec celle d'une vipère à ta naissance!" répliqua-t-il tout de même.

Snape fronça le nez, et quitta la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre, se trouvant de l'autre côté par rapport aux professeurs.

Plus personne n'osa parler. Pour changer. Le silence s'alourdit encore plus, dans la mesure du possible...

Le claquement caractéristique d'une téléportation d'elfe de Maison retentit après ce qu'il semblait être plusieurs heures pour Remus, alors que ce n'avait été en réalité que trois minutes. La créature magique s'inclina, et couina sur un ton solennel:

"Le dîner... Est servi!" (NdlSF : « La Belle et la Bête » ! C'est une réplique de « la Belle et la Bête » !)

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

La tarte au citron avait fade dans la bouche de Remus alors qu'il sentait l'heure -il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça : - "fatidique" arriver à grands pas.

Il ne riait même plus aux blagues du professeur Vector, qui d'ailleurs le regardait étrangement, se doutant sûrement de quelque chose.

"Et donc, je disais que la Serre n° 1 avait abrité... Remus? Remus, tu m'écoutes?" Le professeur Sprout, à la gauche du lycanthrope, menant à cet instant la conversation, fixa également l'homme aux yeux dorés.

"Oh! Euh, désolé, Pomona... J'étais...Ailleurs!

-Effectivement..."acquiesça la femme. Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu as l'air déconnecté de la réalité depuis cet après-midi!

-Hum... En fait, pas vraiment... Je dois aller voir Snape après le repas pour lui parler de sa conduite... _Allez parler de sa conduite à Snape, vous!" _ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Le ton de Remus trahissait un malaise, une colère et un énervement profond, et Septima eut un air désolé sur son visage.

"Et tu dois faire ça aujourd'hui? Continua Sprout.

-Oui... Je ne peux pas remettre à demain... J'aurais déjà dû le faire hier..."

Pomona poussa un soupir de compassion.

"Au fond, il n'est pas mauvais! Je l'ai eu en tant qu'élève, et même s'il était odieux envers ses camarades, c'était un très bon élément!"

Les paroles, qui se voulaient encourageantes achevèrent de déprimer le loup-garou... _Odieux envers ses camarades_...

Severus Snape avait toujours été un adolescent plutôt solitaire, plongé dans la magie noire, frêle et refusant le contact humain.. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup changé... Même cheveux gras, même nez proéminant, même noirceur, même irrespect pour ses semblables ... Remus s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait accepté d'enseigner alors qu'il détestait les humains, encore plus les enfants.

Il était donc évident que la cote de popularité du Maître des Potions était au plus bas chez les divers professeurs, qui lui rendaient bien son aversion. Alors Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver assez comique lorsque Minerva McGonagall lui disait de cesser de jouer les gamins tandis qu'elle-même faisait tout pour éviter Snape, et pinçait les lèvres d'une façon étrange quand par malheur pour elle sa présence à ses côtés était indispensable.

Encore une fois, un bruit de vaisselle le tira de sa rêverie. Le professeur de Potions quittait comme à son habitude la table en premier.

Vector, Sprout et Remus s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sens.

"Je crois qu'il falloir que je vous laisse... "Lança le lycanthrope d'un ton las.

Pomona lui sourit, mais Remus ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Il se leva, débarrassa le morceau de table qu'il avait occupé du mieux qu'il pouvait d'un coup de baguette, et s'enfuit à la suite de Snape dans un escalier en colimaçon, immobile, qui conduisait directement dans la partie principale des cachots.

Le lycanthrope inspira un grand coup. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

"Snape, attends-moi!" s'écria-t-il alors que le pan de la robe noire disparaissait dans le croisement de deux couloirs. Il n'aurait jamais crut que ces mots soient si durs à prononcer.

L'interpellé fit comme si de rien n'était. Ou plutôt si: il allongea le pas.

Bien qu'il marchait excessivement vite, Snape ne faisait pas le poids devant les capacités du loup-garou, et celui-ci eu tôt fait de le rattraper.

"Il faut qu'on parle!"

Le directeur de la maison des Slytherins l'ignora superbement et continua à marcher. Remus se plaça sur son chemin.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Snape se précipita vers une pote à sa droite, qui se trouva être l'entrée d'une vieille salle de cours apparemment inutilisée depuis plusieurs années.

"Regarde-moi, au moins, quand je te dis quelque chose!"

Severus traversa la salle en quelques enjambées, en ouvrit une deuxième et se retrouva, Remus à sa suite, dans une salle semblable en tous points à la précédente.

" Mon Epouvantard n'était pas assez clair ? Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin?"

Snape se retourna brusquement et fit face au loup-garou, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Au contraire, ton Epouvantard était TRES clair, Lupin!" siffla le professeur de Potions d'un ton si hargneux que Remus se sentit obligé de reculer.

"Je sais _exactement_ de quoi tu as peur!

-Justement! Je suis au courant que tu m'accuses d'avoir aidé Sirius à entrer dans le château. Tu as pourtant bien vu que c'est LUI, par lequel j'étais effrayé!"

Snape éclata de rire, étonnant par cet acte si peu commun pour lui Remus. Mais c'était un rire glacial, presque moqueur, qui résonna durant plusieurs instants dans les oreilles du lycanthrope.

"Oh non, Lupin, ce n'est pas de lui dont tu as le plus peur... Pourquoi serais-tu effrayé de Sirius, la seule personne que tu n'aies jamais aimé?"

Remus se raidit. Les commissures des lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un rictus.

"C'est plutôt de cet amour inconditionnel, sans limite, et infini, qui te fait trembler de la tête au pieds... Et si tu te retrouvais face à lui? Et qu'il te demandait de lui rendre un _petit _service? Aurais-tu la force de lutter, Lupin? Tiendrais-tu tête à l'unique homme qui t'a un jour rendu ton amour?"

Le lycanthrope tremblait, niait silencieusement et fixait l'homme en noir avec des yeux exorbités de terreur.

"Alors, tu me demandes ce que tu as fait? Sincèrement, tu ne t'en doutes pas? Tu aimes, Lupin... Tout simplement... Tout _bêtement_! Et aussi incompréhensible soit-il, et même écoeurant de mon point de vue, tu aimes la personne responsable de toutes tes souffrances... Et quant à ton Epouvantard, tu n'as fait que confirmer mes propos en transformant le meurtrier en adolescent... Tu tiens encore à lui!"

Remus aspira une grande bouffée d'air mais l'oxygène semblait lui râper la gorge, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait "omis" de respirer durant le monologue de Snape. Il retrouva sa parole en même temps que son esprit.

"Mais il a disparu! Le souvenir que je chéri- cela coûta à Remus de l'avouer à son ennemi- de lui s'est évaporé!"

Le directeur des Slytherins garda son air ironique.

"L'Epouvantard doit faire peur, Lupin... Terroriser, effrayer, tout ce que tu veux... Or l'amour que tu portes à Black-adolescent, ne t'effraie pas... Mais tu ne fais que camoufler! Tu en es terrorisé! Ca ne sert à rien de le cacher! Face à Black, tu ne vaux rien... Car Black n'est PAS un Epouvantard!"

Il y eut un grand silence entre les deux hommes. Remus ferma les yeux, Snape respirait plus vite, essoufflé par sa longue tirade.

"-C'est faux... dit finalement le loup-garou.

"Bien sûr que non! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

-...

-...

-Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Car tu as insisté! Lâcha Snape, irrité.

-Non! Je ne parle pas de ça... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as attendu qu'il entre par effraction, pour montrer ce que tu savais? Tu le crois pourtant depuis longtemps... Depuis le début, que je suis son complice!"

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-En effet, j'aurais peut-être put te montrer mon aversion et mon dégoût envers toi plus tôt. Tu aurais préféré?"

Le ton de Snape était froid et détaché. Le sang de Remus se glaça.

" Mais il est vrai que je pouvais tout de même de laisser une dernière chance, non? Par contre, après l'aventure d'Halloween, je n'ai presque plus de doute... Black n'a pas put entrer tout seul... Comment aurait-il passé les Détraqueurs?"

Remus faillit répliquer qu'en étant un Animagus sous sa forme animale, Sirius aurait très bien put éviter la surveillance des gardiens d'Azkaban, mais il se retint au dernier moment... Avouer cela à Snape aurait été une erreur.

"Tu te trompes, dit-il simplement.

-Non.

-Si! Oui, peut-être que je l'aime encore, peut-être que je me cache, peut-être que je suis un lâche, et même que sûrement, si je me retrouvais en face de lui, je ne saurais pas lui dire non..."

Snape regardait Lupin, surpris.

"... Mais tu as faux au moins sur un point... je ne suis pas le complice de Sirius Black! Ou pas encore, si tu préfères, car, si je l'étais, et si j'avais vraiment aidé l'homme que j'aime à entrer dans Hogwarts... Harry serait mort !"

Encore une fois, le professeur de Potions resta sans voix.

"Tu es fort, Lupin... Tu arrives à me faire hésiter! Serais-tu vraiment celui que tout le monde croit? Un traître, un lâche ou encore un homme au coeur d'or ?

-... Je suis simplement moi...

-Effectivement..."

Les deux professeurs se jaugèrent du regard. Puis le visage de Snape se détendit.

"C'est ta dernière chance, Lupin..."

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir.

-Eh! Ne pense pas réussir à t'esquiver comme ça! J'ai d'autres comptes à régler!"

Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

" D'après les adolescents, tu as été odieux...

-D'après les adolescents, tous les professeurs sont odieux...

-Tu leur as donné plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins à rendre pour lundi! Or ils ne peuvent pas, car ils ont plusieurs autres devoirs à faire pour les autres matières !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide le travail que je donne à mes...

-A MES élèves, Snape...

-Très bien je leur donne jusqu'à jeudi.

-Snape!

-Vendredi, c'est mon dernier mot!

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ton dernier mot! J'ai entendu des échos des cours que tu as donnés aux élèves de troisième années..."

Le maître des Potions eut un rictus moqueur.

"-Tu n'as aucune influence sur les choix que je fais à propos de l'ordre du programme..." déclara-t-il, sans quitter son ton déplaisant.

- Je leur parlerai des Loups Garou! Ne t'en mêle pas, sous prétexte que tu crois avoir deviner une partie de mon être, et que tu veux te venger! Je ferais la partie sur les Lycanthropes, alors si j'apprends que pendant mon absence, tu leur en as redit quelques mots..."

L'entente qui avait été accordée entre les deux temporairement-ex-ennemis sembla être sur le point de se rompre, et la froideur des voix laissait présager un nouveau "désaccord".

"Serait-ce une menace? gronda Snape.

- Pas exactement, mais j'y viendrais si tu continues!"

Un grand silence prit place entre les deux hommes. En un tournoiement de cape, Snape se dirigea vers la porte, la seule sortie, celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, pour éviter de détériorer encore plus leur pacte silencieux.

"Oh, et, une dernière chose, l'interpella Remus, il faudrait que tu augmente l'intensité de tes Potions Tue-Loup..." Il avait dit ça d'un ton indifférent, et cela stupéfia le Slytherin.

"Oui... continua le lycanthrope, le Loup se rebelle, et je craint que si tu ne fait rien, il réussisse à contrer les effets...

-Ma Potion est une valeur sûre!

-Mais le Loup à l'intérieur de moi est coriace, déterminé, et puissant... Je ne doute pas de tes_ capacités _... Je me méfie simplement de l'autre partie de moi... Augmente la puissance, je te prie..."

Snape, de plus en plus étonné, puis vexé, inquiet, puis encore surpris, acquiesça lentement de la tête, et avant qu'il ait put faire le moindre geste, Lupin le remercia, passa devant lui comme un courant d'air et sorti de la pièce au pas de course.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Les élèves fatiguaient. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion depuis peu... Ils étaient moins habiles à manier leur magie, faisaient des erreurs dans les sorts à utiliser, ne se concentraient pas assez...

Remus ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant... Les adolescents avaient besoin de repos, et ce repos allait leur être attribué. Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Le temps se refroidissait, les premières neiges recouvraient de leurs robes blanches le parc de Hogwarts, et l'ambiance se détendait.

Le lycanthrope avait tout de même le coeur lourd. Il savait compter, et la Pleine Lune, ce mois-ci, tomberait durant la nuit du 24 au 25 Septembre... Il n'y aurait pas de Joyeux Noël pour lui. Seule souffrance, mensonge et solitude. Lui aussi aurait besoin de sommeil.

Mais dans cet horizon sombre, tout n'était pas noir. Sa relation avec Snape s'était arrangée. Il devait surveiller ses paroles, blinder ses sentiments, et cacher son amertume, et de son côté, le professeur de Potions se montrait un minimum conciliant, n'était pas trop désagréable et évitait toute remarque à propos de la lycanthropie de Remus. Dumbledore trouvait cette entente comme un bon point de départ, McGonagall la voyait sous un mauvais angle, n'aimant elle-même pas beaucoup -c'était un euphémisme- Snape, et les autres professeurs restaient plus ou moins indifférents, en tout cas pour ceux qui aient remarqué... Les élèves, eux, étaient très surpris... Ils avaient d'abord été impressionnés lorsque Remus était venu leur annoncer qu'ils avaient quelques jours de délai pour rendre leurs devoirs, puis quand ils avaient remarqué que leurs enseignants ne se lançaient plus de regards noirs et de répliques cinglantes -enfin, ça, c'était encore aléatoire, selon l'humeur de Snape- et finalement lorsqu'il les avaient trouvé tout deux en train de discuter plus ou moins calmement avant un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal.

Un nuage de buée se forma contre la vitre lorsque Remus, installé devant la fenêtre, expira de l'air chaud. Sa vue était dirigée vers un arbre, planté un peu à l'écart, qui agitait ses branches pour les débarrasser de la couche de givre. Le Saule Cogneur. L'idée que peut-être, il serait plus sécurisé de se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de ses transformations, juste au cas où, avait effleurer Remus, mais il l'avait tout de suite écartée, car elle était trop douloureuse pour lui.

Remus sortit de ses pensées, en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de faire quelque chose de plus constructif. Peut-être préparer le programme de cours pour après les vacances? Ce qui devait s'appeler feignantise s'éveilla en lui, car il ne se sentit pas la tête à ça, et préféra prendre un morceau de chocolat dans sa poche, et l'enfourner dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, son livre dans les mains, pour passer une soirée tranquille, plongé dans sa lecture.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Remus regarda avec mélancolie la dernière calèche partir sous la neige, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Excepté une année -la sixième- les Maraudeurs avaient toujours regagné leurs foyers pour les vacances de Noël. Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent la deuxième semaine, tous ensemble, dans la maison de James, pour l'échange respectif de cadeaux et pour le nouvel an. A ce souvenir, Remus se sentit triste. Harry, lui, allait sûrement devoir rester durant toute sa scolarité, pendant les vacances, à Hogwarts. Il espéra que, Mrs. Weasley, la mère de Ron, qui avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec le jeune homme, l'inviterait tout de même au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Tout était blanc autour de lui. Le sol, le ciel, les arbres, seul le château gardait, et tout de même à moitié caché sous le givre, son habituelle couleur grise. Remus se sentait de trop dans ce paysage pur, alors que lui... Ne l'était pas, pour faire simple.

Frissonnant de froid, il rentra rapidement à l'intérieur de Hogwarts, chaud et accueillant.

La fatigue l'assaillissait depuis au moins trois jours déjà, ainsi que l'instinct animal. La Pleine Lune approchait, le loup reprenait ses droits.

Remus décida au dernier moment de sa destination. Les cachots. Il fallait qu'il aille récupérer la Potion de Snape, qui l'avait refaite avec plus de puissance. Il avait d'ailleurs été sceptique au début, puis, grâce à ses dons de Legilimens, il avait ressenti la présence important du Loup enragé dans l'esprit de Lupin.

"C'est impressionnant que tu aies une telle présence, si puissante, à l'intérieur de toi... Tu aurais dû devenir fou depuis bien longtemps, tellement cette Force est importante!" avait déclaré Snape, qui semblait ébahi. Remus n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Il frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!" lui répondit une voix qui paraissait énervée. Le lycanthrope poussa le battant de bois. Des vapeurs jaunâtre et verdâtre flottaient dans la pièce, et une odeur pestilentielle persistait dans les narines de Remus.

" Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre, Lupin?" demanda Snape, dont le loup-garou ne distinguait que les contours à cause de l'opacité de l'air.

-Oui, ça pue.

-Très bien! C'est que ça marche!" Le lycanthrope aurait juré qu'il y avait un air satisfait sur le visage du professeur de Potions, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. (NdlSF : Snape, je t'aiiime xD )(NdA : Ah non, c'est MON mien, Snapinounet !lol)

"La Potion est prête... Tu devras en boire à partir de demain soir, jusqu'au lendemain matin de la Pleine Lune. Ensuite, on te laissera aux bons soins de Mrs. Pomfrey!

-Parfait... je meurs d'envie d'essayer cette nouvelle formule de breuvage! Ironisa Remus. Snape lui jeta un regard en coin.

-"_Airilimpo _" murmura Snape, et l'atmosphère du bureau redevint normale, et Remus put enfin voir son interlocuteur. Il avait l'ait fier de lui... Et il y avait cinq gobelets alignés sur le bureau, chacun remplis d'un liquide qui semblait douteux.

-Merci."

Lupin et Snape échangèrent des coups d'oeils significatifs.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_! " dit Remus en désignant les verres de la baguette. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent, et, suivit de Remus, commencèrent le trajet qui les mènerait vers la chambre du loup-garou.

"De rien..." Chuchota Snape, et seul les sens surdéveloppés de Remus auraient put l'entendre.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

La veille de Noël avait rarement été plus déprimante. Le petit sapin de Noël, recouvert de décorations, était poussé dans un coin de la pièce.

Assis en tailleurs sur une chaise au milieu de son bureau, Remus gardait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur un point invisible.

C'était la deuxième fois. La deuxième fois la Pleine Lune se levait le 24 décembre. Mais la dernière, c'était différent. Il y avait James, Sirius et Peter. Durant la sixième année, ayant appris que la transformation de Remus allait se produire ce soir là, ils avaient tous insisté au près de leurs parents respectifs pour rester tous ensembles. Le lycanthrope n'avait jamais réussi à exprimer la si grande gratitude qu'il avait ressentie à leur égard. Ils s'étaient tout simplement tout les quatre sourit, et s'était promis d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Le loup-garou ravala son amertume. Jamais plus ils se seraient réunis...

Le soleil l'éclaira de ses deniers rayons, illuminant son visage émacié et triste. Empreint d'ancienne ainsi que de nouvelle et de future douleur. Cela n'aurait jamais de fin.

Ses yeux dorés ne se s'emplirent pas de larmes. Il ne craquerait pas.

Remus saisit le verre posé à ses pieds, et but d'une traite la Potion au mauvais goût. Il espéra très fort que Snape avait réussi à augmenter la puissance, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, alors que dans le ciel, La Pleine Lune s'éleva lentement, son halo argenté la suivant.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Souffrance.

Noir.

Volonté. Implacable.

Combat.

Pourtant déjà Gagné.

Douleur.

Apaisement.

Et Repos.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Les muscles endoloris de Remus le lancèrent à son réveil.

Pas une cicatrice de plus. Juste ce souvenir impérissable de ce mal si puissant. La Potion Tue-Loup avait fonctionnée, la Magie avait opéré... Le Loup s'était incliné...

Il se tâta le front, les bras, les jambes. Il était humain. Tout allait bien. Enfin, presque.

Un roucoulement de chouette le fit sursauter. Etrange, lui qui n'était presque jamais pris par surprise comme cela, et, de plus, les animaux avaient habituellement peur de lui, et c'était pour cela qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il s'aperçut alors de quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel. Durant son sommeil, la vitre de la fenêtre avait été ouverte, un coup de Dumbledore, assurément. Et, apparemment, plusieurs hiboux étaient entrés, car quelques cadeaux étaient disposés en tas sur le sol. Des cadeaux? Pour lui? Il n'y croyait pas. Bien sûr, il en avait envoyé, comme l'arrosoir magique -qui se re-remplissait tout seul lorsqu'il était vide d'eau mélangé à de l'engrais- pour Sprout, ou encore la septulogie sur les mathématiques Moldus pour Vector. Mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à attendre des présents.

Il sourit, heureux. Cela faisait 13 ans qu'il n'avait plus fêté Noël.

Il voulut se lever, pour aller ouvrir les paquets, mais ses jambes avaient encore du mal à supporter son poids. Le hiboux hulula, et voleta jusqu'à lui.

"Salut, toi!"murmura le loup-garou alors que l'oiseau s'était posé sur son épaule et lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille."Tu n'as pas peur?"

La chouette fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

" Tu es bizarre... Je suis un loup-garou, tu sais? D'habitude, on a peur de moi!"

Le volatile continua à l'ignorer.

"Tu me fais penser à Snape... En plus sympa, bien sûr! "

Effectivement, l'oiseau était tout noir, même les yeux, sauf cette petite lueur jaune dans la pupille. Il semblait jeune et impétueux, pourtant perdu et cherchant une encre à laquelle s'accrocher. Remus remarque alors un papier glisser dans une ficelle à sa patte gauche. Il le détacha, déplia, et lu les quelques mots inscrit à l'encre de Chine:

_"On ne peut vraiment rien faire de cet oiseau, c'est une vraie tête brûlée et il n'a peur de rien, même pas des risques inutiles. En plus il est stupide. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sûrement été à Gryffindor... Je ne peux pas le garder. Il m'a l'air parfait pour toi, Lupin._

_Snape."_

Remus rit. Bien vu!

Ses membres inférieurs refusant toujours aussi obstinément de lui obéir, il sortit sa baguette.

"_Accio cadeaux de Noël_"

Les présents s'envolèrent jusqu'à lui. Il saisit le premier. Une carte l'accompagnait.

" _Cher Remus, Joyeux Noël! J'espère que ta maladie va bientôt passer! C'est trop bête que tu n'aies pas put assister au repas... Je t'ai gardé un peu de bûche! (dans la boite protégée par un sort de réfrigération)... A ton Rétablissement!_"

Lupin découvrit donc comme promit la glace du réveillon à l'endroit que Septima lui avait indiqué, plus une boite de chocolats, plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Encore une qui avait découvert son péché mignon. Puis il ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait offert Sprout: une fleur avec des propriétés cicatrisantes, et elle lui souhaitait une bonne fête. Dumbledore lui avait donné une bague magique qui permettait à celui qui la porte de repousser une potentielle intrusion dans son esprit.

Le présent qui le toucha le plus fut sans conteste celui que la classe de sixième année qu'il affectionnait particulièrement s'était cotisée pour lui offrir un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes plus un livre sur les Vampires et la Défense à adopter lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à un représentant de leur espèce. Tous les élèves avaient marqué un petit mot gentil au dos de la carte.

Le dernier cadeau attira son attention, car il n'était accompagné d'aucune écriture. Remus défit le papier qui l'enrobait. C'était un médaillon en or blanc. Il semblait avoir été réalisé par des mains de fée tellement les gravures qui apparaissaient sur le dessus étaient belles. Cela devait avoir coûté une fortune. Le lycanthrope entrouvrit les deux parties du pendentif. Trois mots. "Joyeux Noël Moony". Le coeur du loup-garou s'emballa. Il savait qui lui avait envoyé ce présent, mais il refuserait de l'admettre. Sirius Black ne pouvait simplement pas lui avoir offert le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. C'était impossible.

Remus ferma les yeux. Fort. Sur son épaule, le hibou que Snape lui avait donné poussa un hululement.

Le lycanthrope resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis l'oiseau tira, mordilla et pinça son oreille avec tellement d'insistance que Remus dut le prendre à deux mains pour l'enlever de son perchoir.

"Je crois que je vais t'appeler Snivellus, tu lui ressemble trop... Ou plutôt un raccourci... Sny, ça te va?"

Le volatile roucoula de contentement.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Les enfants revinrent progressivement, le Nouvel An passé, de leurs lieux de vacances. Certains étaient simplement rentrés chez eux, d'autres dans la famille, et d'autres encore étaient allés visités des lieux chauds de la planète.

Le premier jour après la rentrée, Remus apporta pour la deuxième fois des Chocogrenouilles à sa classe de sixième année qui lui avait offert le livre et les bonbons.

Il avait également donné, durant les quelques jours suivant la reprise, une rédaction à ses cinquièmes années:" _Choisissez une créature magique que vous auriez put rencontré de l'endroit où vous étiez en vacances et qui vous voudrait du mal, et décrivez votre combat contre elle où vous devez obligatoirement avoir utilisé des procédés de Défenses véritables et étudiés en cours. Vous pouvez vous imaginer plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes vraiment (ex: réalisation de Patronus)_"

Il était également allé remercier Snape pour le hibou, ainsi que les différents professeurs pour leurs divers présents. Remus s'était vaguement dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau pour l'anniversaire imminent du Maître des Potions... Vite!

Il avait appris ensuite auprès du professeur McGonagall une nouvelle qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds... Apparemment, Sirius ne s'était pas contenter de lui offrir un cadeau... mais avait également envoyer un balai à Harry... C'était en tous cas ce que pensait Hermione Granger, et jusqu'à là, tout ce que le jeune fille avait pensé s'était révélé juste... Le professeur de Métamorphoses, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, déçue de devoir retirer cette merveille des mains de son élève, dut confisquer l'artefact magique pour l'étudier et découvrir de possible et très probable sortilèges dissimulé pour camoufler la mort de l'Attrapeur de Gryffindor. Remus frissonnait encore aux mots que Minerva avait prononcés..." _Si il n'y a qu'un infime risque qu'un tueur qui a déjà assassiné par dizaines puisse attaqué un de mes élèves, qui plus est Harry Potter, je me dois de le protéger, quoiqu'il m'en coûte!_"

Sny lui était bien pratique, et Remus regretta amèrement de n'avoir jamais eu auparavant de messager... Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment de personnes avec lesquelles il correspondait, mais rien que d'avoir un animal de compagnie rendait moins seul.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le château, et son premier cours de la journée n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Des septièmes années. Leur programme, complexe, donnait des difficultés à Remus, mais apparemment, ses élèves n'étaient pas contrariés pour le moins du monde. Après avoir, en sixième année, appris les sortilèges informulés, ils fallait à présent apprends à les manier avec plus de dextérités, revoir en détail les créatures étudiés depuis deux ans pour les ASPICS, et le travail en dehors des cours était donné en telle quantité par les professeurs que le lycanthrope se sentait continuellement honteux lorsqu'il ordonnait aux adolescents de lui rendre 5 rouleaux de parchemins.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, et il s'interrogea sur Snape. L'homme était vraiment étrange. Lui accordait-il ou non sa confiance? Il était de plus en plus certain que le loup-garou et l'ancien Slytherin ne deviendraient jamais des amis, mais leur relation était tellement dure à définir que parfois, Remus se posait des questions.

Puis, il repensa à son Epouvantard. Ne faisait-il vraiment que dissimuler sa peur? Car, il en était sûr, à présent, Remus aimait encore Sirius. Mais... Est-ce que s'il se retrouvait vraiment face à lui, entretiendrait-il toujours ses sentiments? Il se souvenait de cette colère, qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il pensait à James et Lily. Colère parce qu'il était libre, ou bien parce que le lycanthrope savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Black s'il se trouvait en face de lui? Son esprit était si emmêlé que Remus se demanda comment Snape avait réussi à déceler ne serait-ce que les bases de cette lutte intérieur. Sa plus grande peur...

Derrière la porte, un brouhaha s'éleva progressivement. Les élèves attendaient leur cours. Ecartant ses sombres pensées de son esprit, Remus se leva et ouvrit la porte au jeunes gens qui se trouvaient derrière. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il agirait d'abord, réfléchirait ensuite.

Les septièmes années entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Voilà ! Bon, je sais, la fin est assez pourrie, mais j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est le plus long pour l'instant ( un peu plus de 6000 mots) vous a quand même plût ! A bientôt pour la suite!**

**( Merci beaucoup à Saisei pour la correction !!! Pour le reste, je remercie d'avance Melusine Fraise!)**  



	9. Chapter 8:Escapade Nocturne

**Loony, loopy, Lupin(8)**

**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH ! ( Se tape la tête contre un mur, se tape la tête contre un mur )...**

**J'y croit pas, j'ai complètement zappé ! Le chapitre était tout prêt, corrigé par les soins de Melusine Fraise (merci beauuuuuuuuuucoup !) Et me voila maintenant avec presque une semaine de retard ! Quelle pas douée ! Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant deux semaines... Oh la la... la prochaine fois, si il y a une prochaine fois, (j'espère que non !)Rappelez-le moi, s'il vous plait !**

**Disclaimer**** : Bon, je crois que vous le savez, à la longue... et sinon, bah, allez voir au chapitre précédent...**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 8:**_**Escapade nocturne**_

Non. C'était impossible. Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Les Gardiens d'Azkaban n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui, sous sa forme animale. Non. Non, non, non, et non...

Ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'auto persuasion ne persuada pourtant que bien peu Padfoot, alors que de noirs souvenirs venaient s'agiter dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

" _Tu les as trahis! Tu as trahi James et Lily!_

_- COMMENT OSES TU? TU LES AS ASSASSINÉS! C'EST TOI LE TRAITRE!_

_-Non! TU étais le Gardien du Secret! _

_-QUEL SECRET!? IL N'Y A PLUS DE SECRET! TU L'AS RÉVELÉ, LE SECRET!_

_-C'est toi! Tout le monde le sait, que c'est toi ! _

_-ORDURE ! JE VAIS TE TUER! COMME TU LES AS TUÉS, EUX!_"

Il ne lui arriverait rien. Il ne lui arriverait rien, il ne lui arriverait rien.

Le cercle de Détraqueurs se resserra. L'air se refroidit encore plus, et la pluie qui tombait par torrents se transforma en neige.

"_ Le toit de la bâtisse s'écroula. Un bébé, depuis peu orphelin, pleura. Un homme en noir, surplombant le lieu du massacre, poussa un cri. Unique. Porteur de souffrance et désespoir._"

Ses pattes se firent lourdes, son esprit embrumé essayait en vain de lutter. Il devait faire quelque chose.

"_ Le regard doré se fit dur. Tant de douleur._

_- Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne l'aurais jamais trahi, tu le sais! Remus! Crois moi! C'était Peter!_"

Etait-ce leur nombre trop important? Le temps déjà passablement mauvais? Cette atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans l'air depuis quelques jours ? Car il fallait bien une raison. Les Détraqueurs n'auraient pas du pouvoir le toucher... Il en avait toujours été ainsi...

Soudain, une silhouette argentée, semblant illuminer toute cette noirceur, apparut dans le champ de vision de Padfoot. Sa luminosité semblait puissante que pour lui, elle aurait pu éclairer le monde entier. Le noir devint blanc, le morne, coloré, le mort, vivant...

Mais à qui appartenait ce Patronus?

Remus. Ce ne pouvait être que Remus. Et il venait à son secours, ayant enfin comprit qu'il n'était pas coupable ! Sirius se releva sur le flan, se rendant compte qu'il était tombé. Les Détraqueurs reculaient. Une drôle de sensation vint lui gonfler le coeur. Il leva la truffe.

...Un Phoenix. Le Patronus était un Phoenix, celui de Dumbledore, qui chassait les Gardiens d'Azkaban des alentours du parc. Et non un loup... Un poids s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Sirius. Profondément.

La voie étant libre, Padfoot n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix, d'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la forêt.

Personne n'était venu pour lui. Ni Harry ni Crookshanks... Ni son Moony...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

" Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles?

-Si!

-Raconte ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry? Pourquoi les Détraqueurs étaient aussi puissants? Qui a vraiment gagné le match? Etait-ce de ma faute? Pourquoi...

- Sirius ! Je vais te dire tout ça! Laisse-moi arriver! Le Gardien de l'école a presque réussi à m'embrocher sur un grand pique, un animal que je n'ai pas réussi à analyser était de mauvaise humeur et s'est mis en tête de me manger, je n'ai rien eu à manger ce matin, car Hermione a passé toute la soirée et la nuit à l'infirmerie, et je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup dormi, car je ne savais comment tu t'en étais sorti, alors, s'il te plait, épargne-moi tes incessantes questions... explique-moi plutôt comment tu t'es débrouillé pour sortir de ce bazar !

Sirius regarda Crookshanks d'un oeil ébahi. Le chat devait vraiment voir passé une horrible nuit! Et Padfoot songea qu'il avait peut-être mal fait de lui apprendre tout le vocabulaire qu'utilisant les humains, et qu'il avait "traduit" en langage animal, car à présent, Crookshanks était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Avec un air soumis, dans lequel Sirius essaya de ne pas glisser trop d'ironie, sentant que c'était risqué, et conta comment il s'était sortit, ou plutôt comment Dumbledore l'avait sorti par inadvertance, du cercle de Détraqueurs. Il omis pourtant délibérément de dire au chat combien il avait été déçu, et à quel point il avait été dur d'accepter qu'il ait pu être vidé de son âme sans que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Savoir que Crookshanks n'avait pas dormi à cause de lui n'avait été qu'un maigre réconfort.

" Et tu m'as sagement attendu ici tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit!?

-Euh... Hum, oui...

-Je ne te crois pas..."

Le félin le transperça du regard.

"-Bon, effectivement, il se pourrait que je sois allé piquer quelques petites saucisses à Hogsmeade, mais..."

Crookshanks fit ce qui pourrait être traduit en langage humain par un soupir.

"Et le chocolat?

-Quoi, le chocolat?

-Tu en as pris?

-Pourquoi ? C'est Moony, le f... "Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sirius serra la mâchoire.

"-Comment?

-Rien, je n'ai rien dit!

-Si! Tu as dit quelque chose!

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné des nouvelles de Harry!"

Crookshanks leva les yeux au ciel au brusque changement de sujet.

" Il dort.

-Hein!?

-Il est tombé de haut, et il dort! Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, mais j'ai préféré ne pas attendre jusque là..."

Sirius rouspéta.

"Rien de grave? Il... La chute a été amortie, non?

-Effectivement, celui que tu nommes Dumbledore lui a sauvé la vie.

- Il faudra que je pense à le remercier, un jour... Après l'avoir engueulé pour avoir laissé seul Remus durant treize ans..."

Crookshanks acquiesça silencieusement, et continua.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était mis dans la colère la plus impressionnante qu'on n'ait jamais vu...

-Qui? Moony?

-Non, crétin, Dumbledore!

-Ah... Ca ne m'étonne pas... Il déteste les Détraqueurs, et savoir qu'ils étaient près des enfants a du le mettre dans une rage folle...

-Tu crois qu'il a des souvenirs particulièrement horribles, pour qu'il ne supporte pas leur présence?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais pas besoin de ça pour ne pas aimer un Détraqueur...

-En effet. D'autres questions?

-Oui... les enfants, les profs, les... autres ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Les élèves ont paniqué, les adultes ont voulu les calmer... Les Détraqueurs ont été repoussés par le Patronus de Dumbledore, mais cela a pris du temps... Les professeurs s'en sont occupés à grands renforts de chocolat !

-Hum... J'espère que tout va bien se passer... Et qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres problèmes de ce genre...

-Il y aura toujours ceux que tu vas créer...

-Je te demande pardon?

-Je suppose que tu vas recommencer?

-De quoi pa... Ah... Oui.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Et bien, vois-tu, si tu te montres aussi discret que la dernière fois, tu provoqueras le même genre de problèmes... Peut-être en pire."

Padfoot lança un regard noir au chat. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

"Pour le moment, je compte prendre un congé. Pour les meurtres sanglants, je préfère attendre que Noël soit passé... Quoique... On dit bien que cette fête est gouvernée par le rouge et le vert..."

Sirius montra les dents, et les yeux de Crookshanks brillèrent d'une étrange lumière.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Je crois que je comprendrais jamais...

-Quoi?

- Cette tradition absurde! Quelle idée de couper un arbre, plus particulièrement un sapin, pour l'afficher dans son salon!

-Crookshanks...

- Attends, tu ne peux pas nier! C'est totalement... Idiot...

-Et bien en fait, si, je peux te dire que tu te trompes! Cette tradition a des sources! La fête de Noël est surtout commerciale, et extrêmement pompée sur celle Moldue, à ce que j'ai entendu dire... Mais sa vraie origine, bien avant la religieuse que les Moldue ont adoptée, a été la commémoration du mariage d'Ingrid et de Fervus, les premiers vrais sorciers. Ils étaient destinés à s'aimer et à fonder la première famille sorcière, mais depuis leur naissance, ayant toutes deux eut lieu le même jour, il s'étaient voués une haine sans limite. Mais lors du 25 décembre de leur dix-huitième année, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un arbre, un sapin, et avaient découverts leurs sentiments respectifs. Un an plus tard, ils se mariaient, sous le même arbre. Peu de gens connaissent cette histoire, qui est, je te l'accorde, tirée par les cheveux, mais elle existe!

Le chat resta bouche bée d'étonnement.

" Depuis quand tu cites des passages entiers de livres d'histoire toi?

-C'est James qui nous l'a raconté lors de notre deuxième année, et personne mieux que lui connaît les traditions sorcières!" Sirius baissa la truffe, nostalgique.

-Si tu le dis, Sirius...Je me coucherais moins bête ce soir" Padfoot lui lança un regard noir pour son jeu de mot de mauvais goût. "Il n'empêche que cela ne sert à rien.

-Oui, bon, peut-être..."

Dans la neige, Hagrid, le garde-chasse, remorquait un immense conifère, destiné à être décoré dans la Grande Salle. Sirius soupira.

" Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Moony...

-Ah non! Pas question que tu risques une fois de plus ta vie!

-Mon âme, plutôt...

-Ca revient au même! Tu ne peux pas aller faire les boutiques, un point, c'est tout!

-C'est vrai? Mais ce que tu es gentil! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, car de toutes façons, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un y aille... Et si ce n'est pas moi... Ce sera toi!

-Sirius!

-Crookshanks...

- C'est juste un cadeau!

-Peut-être le seul qu'il aura!

- Mais, et alors! Toi non plus, tu n'en auras pas! Tu ne peux pas risquer de te vendre aux Détraqueurs pour simplement conserver l'esprit de Noël!

-Je suis idiot, que veux tu!

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Laisse tomber!

-Non!

- Crois-tu que lui préférerait cela ?

-...

-Ne fais pas ton air de chien battu...

-Je _dois_ y aller...

-Et moi, je _dois_ t'empêcher de faire une bêtise de plus !

- Il faut que je lui achète un cadeau...

-Oh, et puis, tu m'énerves, à la fin ! J'irai, tu es content ?

-Très! Merci beaucoup, Crookshanks !" Dit Sirius joyeusement.

Le chat râla, ayant l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Sirius, transformé exceptionnellement en humain, était accroupi par terre. D'une main semblant experte, il détacha un morceau de scotch du rouleau magique, et l'accrocha sur le pan du papier cadeau. Il était fin prêt.

Un chat orange apparut dans les buissons derrière lui. Il miaula, et Sirius se métamorphosa en un gros chien noir.

"Tu as fini? demanda Crookshanks.

-Oui... Tu peux aller reposer le papier cadeau et la bande adhésive.

-Je me sens une fois de plus exploité. Tu te rends compte que c'est au moins le dixième voyage que tu me demandes de faire pour toi ?

-Et je t'en remercie de toute mon âme, que je perdrais sûrement si tu n'étais pas là, mon cher ami ! " Répondit ironiquement Sirius.

Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable. Le félin avait dut faire quatre allers-retours à Hogsmeade pour simplement acheter le cadeau. Mais le résultat en avait valu la peine, car le pendentif était magnifique, le chat l'avait même avoué. Puis, au grand dam de celui-ci, Sirius avait eu besoin papier cadeau, et ensuite de "scotch", comme il l'appelait, et Crookshanks avait du fouiller dans les affaires d'Hermione pour en trouver.

Il était à présent presque minuit, et le cadeau était enfin achevé.

"Tu ne le porteras à Remus que demain matin! Il doit être en plein milieu de sa transformation, en ce moment."

Sirius essayait de cacher sa tristesse et son malaise, mais aux regards que Crookshanks lui lançait, il se doutait qu'il ne réussissait que très moyennement. Mais le chat se taisait, comme à son habitude.

"Bon, et bien... Je suppose que j'ai tout... Le cadeau pour Moony, le cadeau pour... Mince ! Harry ! J'ai oublié le cadeau de Harry! Merlin, c'est impossible, comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille???" Dit Sirius d'un ton outré , comme s'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il tournait dans tous les sens, cherchant une solution. Frustré et honteux de lui même.

"Pfff... Heureusement que Super-Crookshanks est toujours là pour te sauver la mise... j'avais espéré que tu t'en rende compte plus tôt, mais bon..."

Alors que Sirius regarda, surpris le félin, celui-ci plongea derrière une haie et en ressorti... Avec un paquet, long, fin... De la taille d'un...

" Balai ! Croo, tu es le meilleur!

-Ah! Et pas n'importe quel balai! Le dernier sorti... Exactement celui que tu aurais acheté si c'était toi qui avais choisi!"

De joyeux, Padfoot passa à suspicieux.

"Où as-tu trouvé l'argent nécessaire pour cela ?

-Hm... J'ai mes ressources! Tu devrais me remercier, et non me poser des questions sur le comment du pourquoi!

-Tu as raison... acquiesça Sirius, de plus en plus honteux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

-Hum... Tu errerais sans doute quelque part, sans âme, sans vengeance, et... sans amour... dit le chat avec suffisance, et Sirius lui tira la langue, ce qui fit particulièrement bizarre pour un chien. Il faut à présent que je rende à Hermione sa bande adhésive et son papier, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive !

Sur ces mots, le chat prit dans sa gueule les deux objets dont Sirius avait eu besoin pour les reposer là où il les avait pris.

"Ah, et euh... Crookshanks!

-Wiiiii? Grogna celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

-Joyeux Noël !"

Le chat fit un imperceptible hochement de tête avant de reprendre son chemin vers le château.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Sirius grelottait de froid. Il avait beau être changé en animal, et donc recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poils ainsi que de muscles, même si Crookshanks se plaisait à dire que c'était du gras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frigorifié.

"Et de quarante-sept hippogriffes volant par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos, quarante-huit hippogriffes volant par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos... Merlin ! Que fabriques-tu, Croo ? Ronchonna Padfoot. Quarante-neuf hippogriffes volant par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos..."

Une brusque bourrasque de vent fit ployer les branches d'un arbre, et le lourd fardeau de neige qu'il portait se déversa à une vingtaine de centimètres de l'Animagus. Celui-ci jura et se déplaça de façon à éviter la prochaine tournée, s'il y en avait une.

Le mois de février ne le réussissait pas.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire : soudain doté d'une malchance inimaginable, Sirius se trouvait sous une branche qui semblait être rassurante d'après son point de vue... Lorsque la direction du vent changea... Et que la masse d'eau gelée lui dégringola sur la tête.

Râlant et crachotant, ce fut un Padfoot trempé et tremblant qui émergea du tas de neige.

"Padfoot, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus!"

Sirius incendia Crookshanks du regard, celui-ci venant d'arriver.

"Je te trouve bien cultivé, pour un simple _chat_! Ronchonna-t-il."

Ledit félin ignora la remarque.

"Tu as trouvé?

- Cela se pourrait...

- Croo!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Chose infâme!

-Sirius!

-Bon... Est-ce que monseigneur félin de haut rang aurait l'obligeance de raconter au simple et insignifiant humanoïde que je suis les fruits de son enquête?

-Il te manque la courbette...

- Pfff... Bon, bon, d'accord, Crookshanks, quelles sont les nouvelles? _S'il te plait_?

- Bon, accroche toi bien, parce qu'elles sont nombreuses!

-Ouiiiiiiii? dit Sirius, s'impatientant grandement.

- Ton Remus donne des cours particuliers à ton filleul!

-Des cours particuliers? Pourquoi?

- Là, je vais te surprendre... Pour lui apprendre à créer un Patronus!

-Hein ?

-Et bien oui! La plus grande peur de Harry étant...

-Les Détraqueurs! Oui, je me souviens, je les avais surpris en train d'en parler ! Mais... Il va vraiment lui apprendre à se défendre? Est-ce possible, à cet âge?

-Je ne sais pas, mais d'après les conversations que j'ai surprise, on dirait que ta moitié a été agréablement surprise!

-Fantastique! Quelles sont les autres nouvelles dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

-On a confisqué ton Firebolt !

-Quoi?

-Hermione est décidément trop intelligente pour son propre bien...

-Que veux tu dire?

-Elle a deviné que le cadeau venait de toi! Mais elle se trompe tout de même! Elle pense que tu as ensorcelé le balai pour tuer Harry au prochain match..."

Sirius resta silencieux.

" Mais je suppose qu'ils lui rendront une fois qu'ils auront prouvé que ce n'est qu'un bête... Enfin, pas tellement bête que ça, Firebolt!

-Oui... Peut-être... Autre chose?

-Dumbledore se conduit vraiment étrangement, ces jours-ci!

-Et... Est-ce plutôt de mauvaise augure ?

-Oh non! Il est tout le temps joyeux... Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui se déroule au niveau du corps enseignant, car j'ai fouiné partout, ce que je déteste particulièrement: je suis un chat, pas une espèce de bestiole blanchâtre et mal élevée qui fourre son museau n'importe où, et je n'ai rien trouvé! Donc, par élimination... Ce sont peut-être des professeurs qui se tournaient autour depuis vingt ans, et qui se sont enfin avoués leur respectif et inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'ils ont fait semblant de se détestés depuis le premier jour?

-Un peu trop " histoire à l'eau de rose" pour moi, désolé...

-Bon très bien... Ah, et euh... la dernière nouvelle... Slytherin a gagné contre Ravenclaw!"

Pas besoin de préciser à Padfoot qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, il l'avait compris seul. Il afficha un sourire carnassier- difficile de ne pas l'être, transformé en chien...

"-C'est plutôt bien, ça, non?

-Ne me demande rien, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Oh... Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'explique? Ce sport est très important, tu te dois de le comprendre!

-Ah, non non non!

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Donc au Quidditch, il y a quatre balles, le Souaffle...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"CE MAUDIT RAT ! JE VAIS LE TUER!

-Crookshanks? Croo! Que ce passe-t-il?

-SCABBERS ! PETER! LE RAT, ou qu'importe comment tu l'appelles, il a recommencé!!!

-Recommencé?

-Un peu de sang sur les couvertures, une disparition soudaine, et avec moi qui le surveillais de très près ces temps-ci, hop! Le voilà qui fait croire à sa propre mort! ENCORE!"

Il était rare, mais plus que rare, de voir le félin s'énerver. Il était d'un olympien dans presque toutes les situations, donnant même dans certaines occasions la chair de poule à Sirius lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas d'un cil devant un loup affamé en furie... Quand Padfoot le vit, ce soir là, rentrer à l'abri qu'ils s'étaient créer dans la Forêt Interdite, les poils hérissé, les griffes sorties et les eux lançant des éclairs, sa première envie fut d'aller se cacher six pieds sous terre. Elle passa bien vite, pour faire place à de la fureur pur et simple, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation.

-QUOI !!!!? IL A OSÉ !? rugit-il.

Les yeux jaunes pétillant de colère, Crookshanks acquiesça en crachant.

- JE LE TUERAI! IL N'AURA BIENTOT PLUS A FAIRE SEMBLANT !" explosa Sirius. ET IL SE NOIERA DANS SON PROPRE SANG ! OU EST-IL ALLE SE CACHER CE SALE TRAITRE ?

-Je l'ignore! Il a vraiment réussi son coup!

-Ah, très bien, alors comme ça il veut la jouer " on se cache"? Mais je ne marche pas! Il va le sentir passer, ce couteau! Il faut trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffindors!"

Le chien et me chat s'entre-regardèrent, et, d'un accord silencieux, se promirent que Peter serait mort avant la fin du mois...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le félin roux se cacha discrètement derrière une haie, qu'il longea, puis traversa une partie du parc à découvert au pas de course pour minimiser les chances de se faire voir, puis grimpa sur un arbre, et, sautant de branches en branches, gagna la cabane de Hagrid. Il contourna le plan de Potiron et s'introduit dans la Forêt Interdite. A peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'une grosse silhouette noire vint à sa rencontre.

" Alors?

-Longbottom, tu connais? répondit Crookshanks, semblant sûr de lui même, ainsi que fier.

- Euh... Longbottom, comme dans Alice et Frank?

-Précisément!

-Et?

-Leur fils est à Hogwarts, dans la même année que Harry, à Gryffindor... Oubliant tout sur tout, sa grand-mère a même été jusqu'à lui offrir un rapeltou en première année!"

Padfoot avait finalement décoléré et avait donné au chat comme mission de réussir à l'introduire dans la salle commune de Gryffindor. Et en étant le plus discret possible.

"Qu'est ce que cela peut bien me faire?

-D'après toi, que font les têtes en l'air?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas... Des mémos?

-Exactement! Des listes! Et... Dans une Maison gardée par un portrait, quelle est la chose la plus facile à oublier?"

Les deux acolytes avaient même retrouvés leur bonne humeur...

-Le mot de passe! Je vois où tu veux en venir! Tu crois que le jeune Longbottom a une liste des mots de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindors!

-Oh, non, bien plus que cela..."

Avec un sourire carnassier, Crookshanks saisit un bout de papier à ses pattes que Sirius n'avait pas remarqué, car le chat devait l'avoir posé quand il avait la tête dans la neige.

" Je l'ai sur moi!

-Oh, Tu es génial!

-Je sais, je sais..."

Padfoot fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le manque de modestie du félin, et lui sauta dessus, en aboyant joyeusement.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir le chercher... Et le retrouver! Je lui ferais la peau..."

Crookshanks se fit brusquement plus sérieux.

"Sirius, promets moi que si tu rattes, tu ne me referas pas la déprime de la dernière fois... Et de plus, je viendrais avec toi !

-...je...

-Sinon, je ne te laisse même pas essayer!

-Ouah, c'est sympas de voir la confiance que tu me portes!

-Sirius...

-D'accord, je te promets... Si tu me laisses t'appeler Croo!

-T'es sérieux? (1)

-Bah, oui!

-Et bah non, justement! Jamais de la vie tu ne m'appelleras "Croo"

-Allez!

-Non, c'est mon dernier mot!

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à ce point là?

-C'est toi qui t'entêtes!

-C'est faux!

-Non, c'est vrai...

-C'est faux...!

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit avant!

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance!

-Et bien ça en a!

- Comment pouvais-je le deviner?

-Tu es censé me dire TOUT ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ce château!!!

-Je ne pensais pas que le fait qu'ils aient changé le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour mettre celui de Sir Cadogan changerait quoique ce soit!

-Mais enfin, Crookshanks, ce tableau est le plus cinglé qu'il y ait dans tout Hogwarts!"

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard.

"Oh, et puis, de toutes façons, j'ai la liste, il me laissera passer...déclara Sirius, pourtant toujours énervé."

Le chat se glissa silencieusement derrière une tenture d'un couloir du troisième étage. Padfoot ne tarda pas à le suivre.

"Quelqu'un approche..." murmura Crookshanks.

"Et c'est dans ces situations là que la Carte du Maraudeur aurait été bien pratique" ronchonna le fugitif, de manière à ce que son compagnon n'entende pas.

Des bruits de talons claquant sur le carrelage provinrent de quelque part à leur droite.

" Oh lala ! McGonagall a pris un sacré coup de vieux! s'étonna l'Animagus.

-Chuuuuuut!"

Le professeur de Métamorphoses s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, ayant sûrement entendu des frémissements d'étoffes. Elle s'approchait, méfiante, de la tenture derrière laquelle les pattes de Sirius jouaient aux castagnettes, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

"Minerva! "

Le coeur de Padfoot fit un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de se rapprocher de l'ouverture pour apercevoir son émetteur.

"Remus! Te voila enfin! Je te cherche depuis quelques heures, au moins!

-Oui, on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, mais j'étais allé faire un tour à Hogsmeade pour racheter du ch... Pour faire des emplettes! Qu'y a-t-il?

-A ton avis? Bravo! Le Patronus de Harry est vraiment magnifique!"

Sirius faillit s'étouffer. QUOI !? Harry avait réussi à produire un Patronus?

- Oui... Un cerf... Ca m'a presque surpris... Presque..."

Sirius retint son souffle, alors que son coeur avait atteint de tréfonds encore inexplorés.

"C'était en tout cas un très beau match! les Ravenclaw ont été écrasés!"

Derrière le morceau de tissus, Sirius incendia Crookshanks du regard, alors que celui ci ouvrait grands les yeux, voulant dire " Quoi!? Aurais-je par mégarde omis de te dire que le match Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw avait lieu aujourd'hui ? Mince alors!"

" Et j'ai également remarqué que vous aviez rendu son Firebolt à Harry?

-Effectivement... Avec Filius, nous n'avons trouvé aucun sortilèges nocifs...Je ne comprends pas... Si ce n'est pas Black qui lui a envoyé..."

Padfoot vit Remus se renfrogner à l'entente de son nom.

"Je ne sais pas, Minerva... Cette histoire est vraiment étrange! Peut-être que Black ne cherche pas à tuer Harry!"

Le chien eu un soudain espoir. Remus croirait-il en son innocence?

" Que voulez vous dire, Remus?"

La réponse du loup-garou fut si basse que Sirius, même sous sa forme animale, ne parvint pas à l'entendre, mais la réaction de McGonagall suffit à contrer toute probabilité que le lycanthrope pense qu'il n'était pas coupable.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas! Et puis, de toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait, il est bien censé être au service de Vous-Savez-Qui!

- Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que la première solution n'avait pas très bien réussi à Voldemort!- Minerva frissonna lorsqu'il dit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres- Il n'est pas idiot, vous savez!

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Vos "blagues" requerraient un minimum de savoir-faire..." dit froidement le professeur de Métamorphoses. Remus accusa le coup. Sirius cilla.

"Quand aura lieu le prochain match, Gryffindor-Slytherin? " s'exclama Moony d'un ton badin, changeant pas très subtilement de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas encore les dates précises, répondit Minerva, approuvant silencieusement cette initiative, le terrain précédent s'avérant glissant."

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent doucement puis finirent par disparaîtrent au détour d'un couloir.

" Je pense qu'il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle source d'information, l'actuelle étant quelque peu... Défaillante..."s'autorisa à ironiser Sirius. Crookshanks lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh, c'est bon, hein! N'as tu jamais rien oublié?"

Sirius ne releva pas, mais garda un sourire en coin. _(NdMel : pas facile sous forme de chien… L'est trop fort mon Sirius ! XD)_

Les deux acolytes continuèrent leur route.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils ne croisèrent guère plus de monde que Remus et Minerva pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune des Gryffons, hormis quelques fantômes par ci par là, car il commençait à se faire tard.

"Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'attendre que tout le monde soit couché pour passer à l'action... "

Sirius acquiesça, et, reclus dans un coin d'ombre, attendit patiemment.

Sur le coup de deux heures du matin, il sortit de sa planque et étira ses membres endoloris... Il ne pouvait affirmer ne pas s'être endormi, au moins durant une petite demi-heure... Les yeux de Crookshanks reflétèrent une lumière venait d'il ne savait où, devenant deux points jaunes brillant dans le noir.

Sans un bruit, Sirius se dirigea vers le tableau. Ses membres s'allongèrent, son dos se redressa, et il reprit sa forme humaine. De la poche de sa robe, il saisit sa baguette magique... Enfin, celle qu'il s'était procuré depuis son évasion, la première ayant été confisquée lors de son emprisonnement.

"_Lumos_!" souffla-t-il et une lumière diffuse apparut à l'extrémité de l'artefact magique.

" Quoi? Comment? Quel dragon faut-il occire? Quel... Ah!" s'exclama Sir Cadogan, gardant l'entrée de la salle commune, se réveillant en sursaut. " Damoiseau, ayez l'obligeance d'éteindre cette lumière! Je m'octroyais un instant de répit pour être au mieux de mes capacités pour protéger cette tour de Sir... Ah ! Par mes ancêtres! Sirius Black!"

L'Animagus dût se retenir de ne pas se frapper la tête contre le mur, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

" Arrière, créature, ou je vous embrocherais sur la pointe de mon épée !

-Je crains, Sir Cadogan, que vous n'aillez le choix... j'ai le mot de passe !"

Sirius prit la liste que Crookshanks lui tendait.

" _Bunniculus!_

- Maroufle ! Hors de ma vue !

-D'accord, ce n'est pas celui là... Voyons avec _Draconis domina_ !

-Butor ! Gueux !

-Pas ça non plus... _Fortuna major_ !

- Vil bourgeois de bas étage ! Disparaissez !

- Je finirais par trouver... _Ini malus sunt _!

- Pendard !

- _Malum est_."

Sir Cadogan balança quelques insultes passées depuis des centaines d'années, mais fut contraint de laisser passer Sirius et Crookshanks, ayant trouvé le mot de passe. Le chat semblait frustré de ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec son partenaire.

Sirius s'avança doucement dans la salle. Le feu mourant dans la cheminée l'éclairait faiblement de ses dernières lueurs. Il resta ainsi, pétrifié, en plein milieu de la pièce. En vingt ans, rien n'avait bougé, du tapis moelleux au sol aux coussins rouges brodés d'or sur les fauteuils.

L'Animagus ferma les yeux. Ici, Lily et James avaient échangé leur premier baiser, là, Remus et lui s'étaient enlacés, ce coussin à moitié dépiauté avait été sa plus fidèle arme pour les batailles de polochon, et à cet endroit, Moony lui avait dit qu'il voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec lui... Une larme coula le long de son visage émacié, pour glisser et s'écraser sur le sol.

Crookshanks poussa un léger miaulement, et Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Oui, je sais, je sais, on y va..."

Il s'approcha de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons le plus silencieusement possible. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, suivit de près par le félin, Sirius retenait sa respiration.

Le noir complet régnait dans la pièce. Quelques ronflements s'élevaient par ci par là. Padfoot se retransforma en chien, pour ne pas avoir à rechercher trop longtemps le lit qu'il souhaitait trouver… Mais son odorat fut soufflé par quelque chose de bien différent... Une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, avec de la force, et... animale... Comme un cerf... Sirius hoqueta. Un parfait mélange entre Lily et James... Il trottina jusqu'aux baldaquins, et se métamorphosa de nouveau en homme, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le jeune adolescent endormi. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui couvraient une partie du visage, et derrière ses paupières fermées, Sirius devinait les iris émeraude de sa mère. Il le regarda durant une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que Crookshanks, ému mais pas suicidaire, se décide à le rappeler à l'ordre avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous deux prendre la main dans le sac.

Sirius inspecta le lit à côté de celui de son filleul. Un jeune homme y dormait, ses cheveux roux formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Mais aucune trace de rat. Il s'en était douté, depuis le moment où Croo lui avait dit qu'il avait fait croire à sa mort. Le rat se savait pisté, alors, à moins d'être fondamentalement stupide, il n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup... Enfin, du chien... Sirius voulait donc cette fois simplement... Faire une reconnaissance du terrain, et trouver quelque chose portant son odeur, pour pouvoir le pister.

Le chat ramena de sous le matelas un mouchoir, des chaussettes, et quelques babioles sans importance... Hormis une écharpe. Une vieille écharpe dans laquelle Peter avait dû se rouler car elle puait le rat. Sirius jeta un clin d'oeil à Crookshanks pour le remercier.

Ils allaient quitter la pièce, ayant récupérer tout ce qui aurait put leur être utile, lorsque Sirius discerna un mouvement près de la tête de Ron. Une petite créature, à peine plus grande qu'une main... Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, savant sa vie menacée...

"Peter!" cracha-t-il.

Tout ce passa en quelques instants. Avec une rapidité qui impressionna Crookshanks, Sirius sortit de sa cape un couteau, sa baguette toujours fermement maintenue par son autre main. Il se précipita vers le lit, alors que le rat glissait dessous. L'évadé d'Azkaban lacéra les rideaux à l'aide de son arme non magique, mais l'occupant du lit se redressa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

Sirius jura une insulte à faire frémir les jumeaux Weasley, et Crookshanks feula.

Les adolescents se réveillaient.

Sirius n'eut pas d'autres choix, il se transforma en chien, pourtant empli de rage et fuit, la queue entre les pattes, précédé de peu par le chat. Ils dérapèrent dans les escaliers et ne durent qu'à une chance inouïe de ne s'être rien cassé. Ils poussèrent brusquement le tableau qui s'en offusqua, mais les deux compagnons n'avaient pas le temps, car, à cet instant, la salle commune fut assaillie par le premier élève réveillé par le cri.

Ils coururent comme jamais ils n'avaient coururent. Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs sombres, priant de toutes leurs forces de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec un élève, ou pire, un professeur...

La chance les avait apparemment désertés car la lumière éclaira soudainement une allée. Le sang de Padfoot se glaça.

Au bout du couloir, se tenait une silhouette en robe de chambre... De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains... Et deux yeux d'un doré absolument adorable, grands ouverts sur les deux fugitifs.

Sirius retint un jappement étranglé.

Il recula vivement, n'attendant pas que Remus se remette de ses émotions, pourtant sans quitter ses yeux arrondis par la surprise du regard. Crookshanks dût l'approuver, quoiqu'hésitant un peu entre fuir et aller directement prévenir l'infirmière, car l'homme aux yeux d'or semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.

Padfoot continuait à rebrousser chemin.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK !" s'écria Remus, sortant de sa léthargie, et brandissant sa baguette.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Sirius qui fit vivement demi-tour et se remit à courir, Crookshanks sur ses talons. Un éclair rouge les manqua de peu.

Les deux acolytes s'engouffrèrent dans une armoire à double fond qui dissimulait un passage secret, qui se referma dès qu'ils l'eurent franchit. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'il furent arrivés au centre de la Forêt Interdite, ayant mis le plus de distance entre eux et les habitants du château.

" Sirius, je crois que je me fais trop vieux pour ces petits exercices là..." lâcha Crookshanks, une note d'ironie dans la voix.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

(1) Ceci n'est ABSOLUMENT pas un clin d'oeil à la blague Sirius/Sérieux des anglophones, car Crookshanks n'a pas recours à un humour aussi pourri... Y a que les Maraudeurs pour faire ça! XD _(NdMel : LES GENS SIRIEUX AU POUVOIR ! __PADDY PRESIDENT ! XD)_

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Voila! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard... Je m'excuse encore, et aussi je remercie beaucoup Mel de sa correction ( Y en avait besoin, je peux vous l'assurer !)**


	10. Chapter 9:Nez crochu et pattes arquées

**Loony Loopy Lupin**

**note: Euh... J'ai un peu perdu le compte de mes publications, là, mais bon...On va dire RDV dans deux semaines? Merci beaucoup à Melusine Fraise pour la relecture et les corrections!**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 9:**_**Nez crochu et pattes arquées**_

_"Tu me crois, maintenant ? _

_-... Peut-être, Lupin, peut-être... "_

Il avait jeté un sort sur Sirius. Il. Avait. Jeté. Un. Sort. Sur. Sirius. Et il ne pouvait oublié le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Peine. Douleur. Tristesse. Regrets...

Remus se retourna sur son lit, froissant les couvertures. Sny, de son perchoir à côté de la fenêtre vint se poser sur la table de chevet.

"Laisse moi, Sny..." lâcha le lycanthrope faiblement. Mais l'oiseau portait bien son nom, et resta accroché au petit meuble en bois, refusant de se faire dicter sa conduite si facilement.

"Oiseau stupide."

Qu'était-il venu faire? S'était-il vraiment trompé de lit? Recherchait-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un, hormis Harry? Qu'avait-il ressenti en le revoyant?

Remus se posait tellement de questions qu'il ne pouvait même plus se concentrer sur autre chose et avait du abandonner ses copies sur son bureau pour aller se doucher, puis s'était couché directement... A trois heures de l'après-midi...

Son moral était vraiment mis à l'épreuve. Jour après jour. A chaque instant. Et il commençait à en avoir vraiment plus qu'assez. Un jour, il allait exploser, cracher à Snape qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, et que de toutes façons, s'il ne le croyait pas, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante, dire à Minerva que ses petites manières l'agaçaient fortement, à Dumbledore que sa passion pour les friandises lui donnait un air de papy gâteau... Et à Vector que Flitwick en pinçait pour elle... Cette perspective le fit sourire.

La pluie cessa brusquement de s'abattre avec violence contre la vitre. Sny poussa un hululement. Il voulait sortir. Remus également, mais ce dernier avait trop peur. Sirius était dans les environs, et il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber dessus au détour d'un sentier, par inadvertance...

Mais son besoin d'air frais fut le plus fort. Il respira un bon coup, puis se leva, le hibou à sa suite. Il traversa le château silencieux. Etrangement, en ce samedi après-midi, il n'y avait presque personne.

Les puissantes bourrasques de vent le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds, et il se sentait comme un fétu de paille face aux forces de la nature... Enfin, un gros fétu de paille, voire une motte... Ses forces de loup-garou étaient tout de même bien pratiques dans certaines situations! Le lac était agité et des vagues s'écrasaient contre ses rebords.

Remus s'approcha prudemment de l'eau. Il s'assit à une bonne distance pour ne pas risquer d'être éclaboussé, et se recroquevilla sur lui même, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras et en posant son menton sur les articulations. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé. Une seconde? Une minute? Une heure? Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, la pluie s'était remise à tomber. Sny, qui s'était envolé dès qu'ils avaient tout deux gagné le parc, rentra et piaillant dans le Hall par une des fenêtres encore ouverte. Mais Remus, lui, ne bougea pas. Ses sens de loup-garou l'en empêchaient. Ce n'était pas un peu d'eau qui allait le contraindre à s'enfermer! Il ressentait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, rien à faire, il n'allait pas bouger.

Il se sentait lourd, pesant, et en même temps, avait la tête vide, l'empêchant de se concentrer ou de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit en particulier plus d'une demi seconde. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses membres inférieurs, et frissonna. Il était trempé, glacé, fatigué... La terre sous son corps s'était transformée en boue.

A quoi cela l'avançait-il? A part a avoir le rhume de l'année, bien sûr... Il se posait toujours les mêmes questions, sans avoir de réponses... Il aurait été mieux dans la Salle-Sur-Demande! Peut-être sans plus d'informations, mais au moins au chaud... Et sec! Son instinct humain reprenait un peu ses droits...

Et peut-être, comme il n'y avait personne pour le surprendre, Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, viendrait à sa rencontre, et s'approchait près de lui... Trop près... Remus, dans ses pensées, crut même discerner une silhouette noire apparaître de derrière une haie, mais l'illusion fut vite chassée par une bourrasque chargée de pluie. Sa santé ne s'arrangerait pas comme ça, aussi bien physique que mentale ! Remus aurait presque put se croire masochiste. Il frissonna, mais pas de froid cette fois.

Il devait rentrer sans tarder, sinon il allait devenir fou... Et d'un autre côté...

Il pouvait attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Si ce quelqu'un venait un jour.

Mais, par Merlin, que faisait-il? Il se mettait dans des situations impossibles, pour... Pour tester les gens? Au fond de lui même, Remus dut s'avouer que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait... Qui sera le plus rapide, le plus prompt à réagir? Qui ne le cherchera même pas?

Il ne se reconnut plus. Etait-il vraiment devenu quelqu'un comme ça?

Remus ne se sentait pas fautif au point de vouloir vomir, mais cela n'en était pas loin.

Il voulut se lever, décidé à ne plus se prendre pour un gamin de six ans, lorsqu'il constata avec horreur que ses membres inférieurs ne le portaient plus. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, et s'affala dans l'herbe boueuse. Sa robe collait à son corps à cause de la pluie, et il tremblait de froid. Sournoisement, une petite voix venue de l'intérieur de sa tête lui souffla : _tu l'as bien mérité !_

Devenait-il fou? Car il avait l'étrange impression que cette vois appartenait à...

"Snape!"

"_Ne cris pas comme ça...Ne parle d'ailleurs même pas à haute voix..._"

"_Par Merlin, que... qu'est-ce... QUE FAIS-TU DANS MON ESPRIT ????_"

_"Oh, moi, rien de particulier..._

_-Je reformule ma question... COMMENT ES TU ENTRE DANS MA TÊTE ???_

_-Hum... Un essai de potions..._

_-Et tu as cru bon de l' "essayer" sur moi? Tu ne crois pas qu'une seule présence importune me suffit amplement?_

_-C'est toi qui veux me prouver que tu n'es pas coupable!_

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse, mais...Tu as fait ça pour me disculper?_

_-Non._

_-SNAPE !_

_- Je te l'ai dit, Lupin, c'était pour un essai! _

_-Evidemment!_

_-Bon, veux-tu que je vienne te chercher, ou non?_

_-C'est du chantage!_

_-Peut-être. A toi de voir, Lupin._

_-Viens._

_-... "_

Snape trouva Remus en train de patauger dans les flaques.

"Retour en enfance, Lupin?

-Ha ha, très drôle! Sors moi de là!"

Le professeur de Potions ne demanda pas comment Remus s'était mis dans une situation pareille, car il l'avait déjà lu dans son esprit. Il se contenta donc de pousser un long soupir.

"Je vois que tu as réussi à annuler les effets de ta Potion.

-Effectivement."

Remus s'appuya sur l'épaule de Snape, et s'étonna d'ailleurs de sa résistance, lui qui était si frêle, par rapport à son corps de loup-garou.

"Ah, et euh... merci pour ton cadeau..."

Remus esquissa un faible sourire. Trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Snape n'avait pas été une mince affaire! Il avait longuement hésité, avait fait plusieurs voyages à Hogsmeade. C'était la première fois depuis de longues années qu'il restait aussi longtemps à faire les boutiques. Il avait d'abord pensé à acheter de nouvelles robes au professeur de Potions, les siennes étant quelques peu raccommodées, mais en se rappelant que lui même en avait besoin, il s'abstint de dépenser son argent pour quelqu'un d'autre afin de lui acheter ce dont lui avait besoin. Il avait ensuite songé à des ingrédients pour ses potions, mais se dit bien vite que Snape devait en avoir déjà une réserve hallucinante. Après ces deux idées infructueuses, il avait vraiment eut un gros trou d'inspiration, et avait stagner longtemps dans les rues, à la recherche d'un présent à offrir. Il se serait bien inspiré du pendentif de Sirius, mais donner à Snape un bijou aurait été mal vu... Puis, ce fut l'illumination, il sentit germer l'idée du siècle... Enfin, peut-être pas... De la semaine...

Il s'était précipité dans un magasin accueillant, et avait acheté... Un livre de cuisine ! Et bien oui, ce qui se rapprochait le plus, chez les Moldus, des potions, était la cuisine. Il avait donc trouvé un album relié avec de jolies gravures, achetés un peu de matériel dans un village un peu plus lointain, Hogsmeade étant entièrement sorcier- après coup, Remus se demanda même ce que faisait un livre de cuisine dans le village- avait emballé le tout dans du papier cadeau... Et l'avait offert à Snape pour le 9 janvier, la date de son anniversaire. Celui ci avait accepté le présent avec... scepticisme. Mais apparemment, ça lui avait plu... Il avait même été poli... Un grand pas vers un comportement correct !

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence... Snape ne poussa pas une seule fois un soupir, ni ne râla d'aucune manière. Remus en fut même étonné.

Les grandes portes lourdes de chêne s'entrouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Filch marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose de probablement très peu poli, ayant été vraisemblablement dérangé au milieu de son repas.

"Viens dans mon bureau boire quelque chose, pour te réchauffer..." grogna Snape, ou tout du moins une formule ressemblant à celle-ci.

Etonné, Remus le suivit sans broncher. Voila quelque chose de nouveau! Snape désirait prendre un café, un thé, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre avec lui, pour "papoter"!

Les cachots n'étaient pas sombres, mais si peu accueillant qu'ils méritaient bien leur réputation de nid de chauves-souris. Le professeur de Potions fit apparaître un fauteuil de Remus ne savait où.

"Assis-toi."

Le lycanthrope obtempéra sans broncher, curieux.

"C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Snape d'un ton froid.

-Quoi? fit Remus, savant pourtant pertinemment de quoi parlait Severus.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais en plein milieu du parc, en février, sous la pluie?

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Oh Merlin, non, quel calvaire dans le cas contraire! Mais je repose ma question.

-Moi aussi.

-Comment?

-Dans quel but as-tu pénétré mon esprit?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Il n'y a pas que ça.

-Si. C'était un... "

Snape incendia Remus du regard en s'apercevant que celui-ci avait réussi à détourner la conversation. Le loup-garou cligna des yeux.

"Et puis tu le sais déjà non? Tu ne vas pas me dire que lorsque tu es rentré là-dedans -il désigna sa tête- tu n'as pas appris la raison de cette... promenade.

-Mais bien sûr que je suis au courant de la raison! Ce que je veux c'est...

-M'engueuler?

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà remarqué que je ne suis PAS ta mère.

-Tu te conduis comme tel.

-Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Ce serais mieux pour nous deux. C'est, donc... Mettre au clair tout ça...

-"mettre au clair tout ça" ? C'est-à-dire?

-Tu voulais qu'il vienne? Vraiment?

-Non!

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu.

-Pas moi. Je n'arrive même pas moi-même à analyser ce que je ressens, alors t'aider à comprendre, laisse tomber.

-Tu te conduis comme un adolescent.

-Ah, tu peux parler.

-Sache que je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

-Je sais.

-Tu es même très suspect. Mais comme tu l'as dit, si tu n'arrives pas toi-même à démêler ce que tu ressens, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire.

-Bon... L'interrogatoire est terminé?"

Remus se leva, un peu énervé par les paroles de Snape.

"Oui."

Le lycanthrope contourna le fauteuil, et quitta la pièce sur ces entrefaites. La relation entre lui et le professeur de Potions était de plus en plus hasardeuse.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Les Maraudeurs étaient quatre. Peut-être les quatre sorciers les plus brillants de leur génération. Ou pas. Mais à l'époque de leur scolarité au collège magique de Hogwarts, ils avaient fait preuves d'un zèle incomparable... En matière de blagues.

Qui dit blagues, dit punitions... Si on se fait prendre. Et les Maraudeurs ne se faisaient presque jamais prendre... Grâce à quoi? Une carte. Cette carte, tout le monde, à Hogwarts, ou presque connaissait son existence : un plan du château où était affiché les moindres recoins... Ce qui était moins connu, était sa fonction spéciale d'afficher les personnages, professeurs, élèves, ou tout être humain à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à condition que ce soit dans un endroit répertorié de la fameuse carte... Et ce qui l'était encore moins, était la capacité de la carte à informer ses fondateurs lorsque quelqu'un essayait de lire son contenu sans la phrase mot de passe, si ceux-ci étaient dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts.

Ce dernier dispositif avait été mis en place à la fin de la sixième année des Maraudeurs, et n'avait pas été beaucoup utilisé. Effectivement, les deux meneurs de la bande avaient été calmés dans leur ardeur par leurs amours respectifs. De plus, la montée du pouvoir de Voldemort avait arrêté totalement les farces au milieu de la septième année, après la mort des parents de James...

Ce fut donc avec surprise et méfiance que Remus accueillit le parchemin jaunâtre qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui, alors qu'il était dans son bureau, à corriger bêtement des copies.

Il resserra l'emprise sur sa baguette, qu'il tenait déjà à la main pour entourer les fautes qu'avaient commis ses élèves. Il regarda suspicieusement le bout de papier. Il était vierge. Il te tâta avec l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Alors, un message apparut sur le parchemin, comme écrit par une main invisible. Restant prudent, Remus s'approcha lentement.

"_Mr. Prongs signale à Mr.Moony, dans le bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il serait prié de se rendre rapidement dans les cachots, où le professeur Snape essaie de découvrir les secrets de la Carte du Maraudeur..._ "

La mémoire revint tout d'un coup à Remus, et il se souvint de la particularité si pratique de la Carte. Il ne put s'empêcher de poussa une exclamation outragée. Comment Snape avait-il réussi à se procurer la Carte du Maraudeur? Pourquoi tentait-il de la forcer? Pourquoi maintenant?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Harry. Ce jour là était le jour de la visite à Hogsmeade... Et il s'était fait prendre.

"_Mr. Padfoot confirme les dires de Mr. Prongs, et en profite pour signaler à Mr. Moony qu'il l'aime très fort et l'embrasse_."

Remus resta pétrifié devant le parchemin, le teint oscillant entre le rouge et le blanc crayeux.

"_Mr. Wormtail ajoute que ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de choses, et propose à Mr. Moony de prendre le passage du tableau de William Georgh IV pour parvenir plus vite aux cachots_."

Lentement, les phrases s'effacèrent, et le parchemin redevint blanc. Remus se leva d'un bond, et essaya de mettre de côté toutes les sensations qui affluaient dans son esprit, ne gardant en tête qu'une seule chose: Snape était en train d'essayer de révéler la carte du Maraudeur.

Le lycanthrope se précipita dans le couloir. Il ensorcela un bout de papier pour qu'il se rende dans le dortoir des Gryffindors prévenir Ron Weasley de la situation dangereuse de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il passait la porte, la cheminée à l'intérieur de la pièce s'illumina d'une lueur verte.

Remus failli se frapper le front de ne pas y avoir pensé.

"Lupin! dit Snape de son bureau, à travers les flammes, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose."

Le coeur de Remus fit un bond, et il s'avança pour passer dans la cheminée.

Le cachot était, comme à son habitude, sale et peu accueillant... Mais pas aussi vide qu'à l'accoutumée, car Harry se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, presque aussi blanc que Snape lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le jeune homme parut cependant soulagé de le voir.

Remus épousseta sa robe.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Severus? Le vouvoiement arracha presque une grimace à Remus.

-En effet. Je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voilà ce qu'il y cachait."

Snape était vraiment dans une fureur noire. Il brandit la Carte devant lui. L'estomac de Remus se retourna à la vue des quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits.

"Alors?"

Le loup-garou se demandait vaguement à quel jeu jouait Snape, pour qu'il y participe aussi. Faire une scène devant Harry n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Remus réfléchit à toute vitesse. D'accord, que Severus ignore l'existence de Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail était impossible, car comme tous les Slytherins il avait déjà tenté de découvrir le mystère des Maraudeurs... Il faisait donc sûrement toute cette comédie dans le but de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de l'adolescent. Ou peut-être pas. Car parmi toute cette colère malsaine, Remus discernait la jubilation de Snape à l'idée d'avoir dans ses mains la célèbre Carte du Maraudeur.

"_Alors_? répéta-t-il, continuant la mascarade. De toute évidence, ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière, Lupin. Où pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer?"

Qu'insinuait le vil serpent? Rien, il l'espérait, pour le déstabiliser... Encore... Il échangea un regard avec l'adolescent, muet.

-De la magie noire, vous croyez vraiment, Severus? A mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaye de le lire. Puéril, mais certainement pas dangereux."

Là, il venait de gagner un point. Snape n'allait jamais démentir quelque chose qui prouvait que Harry ressemblait à son père en faisait des blagues de mauvais goûts

"J'imagine que Harry a dû trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Vraiment? dit Snape en crispant les mâchoires avec force, sentant qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté, mais ne perdant pas de sa morgue- cette altercation n'allait VRAIMENT pas arranger leur relation qui en était venue à être presque amicale - Vous croyez qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pourrait fournir un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu _directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué_?"

Remus enrageait. En une seule phrase, Snape avait réussi à mettre à plat leur belle couverture, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça. En tous cas, avorter la curiosité de Harry était peine perdue, à présent. Le lycanthrope continua tout de même et feignit l'incompréhension.

-Vous voulez dire de Mr. Wormtail ou de l'un des autres?"questionna-t-il innocemment, mais en fixant sur Snape un regard venimeux."Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs?"

Le professeur de Potions plissa les yeux. Bien sûr que le jeune Potter les connaissait

"Non, répondit sincèrement Harry.

"Vous voyez bien, Severus? J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko..." Mais pour Snape, ces mots voulaient dire " J'ai bien l'impression que c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot"

Et comme pour fignoler le dernier acte d'une pièce de théâtre, Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de l'adolescent, fit irruption dans le bureau, hors d'haleine.

"C'est...moi...qui...ai...donné...ce...truc...à Harry, parvint-il à souffler, au bord de l'apoplexie. Je...l'ai...acheté...chez...Zonko...il y a... très...longtemps!

-Vous voyez? finit Remus, soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé du problème. Voila toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord?"

Le Slytherin suivit avec une attention toute particulière le chemin que le morceau de papier parcourut jusqu'à la poche rapiécée du lycanthrope. Se faire reprendre le trésor des Maraudeurs, leur précieuse carte si durement acquise au nez et à la barbe était enrageant.

"Harry, Ron, venez avec moi, ajouta Remus d'un ton dur. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..." Il hésita quelques instants à peine perceptibles. " En ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous, Severus."

Les deux adolescents obtempérèrent sans broncher, trop heureux d'être sorti d'affaire... A tort. Harry allait en entendre parler ! Avec Sirius dans les parages, un des inventeurs de la Carte, faire de petites ballades n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas conseillé... Remus préparait déjà mentalement les sermons qu'il allait lancer sur le fils de James...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le ciel azuré était éclairé par un soleil étincelant. Le mois de Juin se finissait en apothéose par ces dernières semaines de beau temps et de chaleur.

Remus ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce brise qui agitait les feuilles des arbres.

La journée des examens s'était finie pour lui par celui des deuxièmes années, juste après les troisièmes. Il avait eu de très bons éléments durant l'année scolaire et était particulièrement fier du travail qu'il avait effectué.

De plus, il avait toutes les raisons d'être joyeux: deux semaines auparavant, les Gryffindors avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch, et ils étaient en bonne voie pour remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons !

Un élément gâchait ce si beau tableau : Buck, un des hippogriffes dont Hagrid prenait soin avait été condamné à mort. Remus aurait bien aimé venir apporter son soutien au Demi-Géant, mais il se doutait que Harry, Ron et Hermione, particulièrement proche du professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques, allaient se charger de la tâche exemplairement, même s'ils étaient censés être interdits de sortie à l'heure de la décapitation. Remus pensait, à raison, que Harry utilisait la cape de son père pour faire de petites escapades nocturnes. Il avait failli, à plusieurs reprises, aller à sa rencontre pour ramener par la peau du coup à son dortoir le petit inconscient qu'il était. Mais il s'était retenu de justesse.

La Carte du Maraudeur était étalée devant lui, lui dévoilant tous les recoins du château de Hogwarts, excepté le Salle Va-Et-Vient, bien entendu. Les petits personnages s'affichaient, de Dumbledore qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, en compagnie de Fuge, à Snape qui faisait Remus ne savait trop quoi dans les cachots, jusqu'à Neville Longbottom, qui était dans le dortoir des Gryffindors...

Le lycanthrope soupira. Avec toute cette joie, il fallait toujours qu'il y est des désagréments... Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire... Allait-il, ou, la vraie question, pourrait-il rester à Hogwarts enseigner le Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'année suivante ? Sirius resterait-il dans la nature, toujours libre, alors que les cours allaient se finir? Suivrait-il Harry jusqu'à Little Hangleton ? Que ferait Dumbledore, alors?

L'avenir était tellement incertain que Remus se serait crut de retour à la sortie de la septième année, la vie devant soi, et aucun chemin tracé à l'avance, perdu...

De plus, qu'en était-il de Voldemort? Il n'était pas mort, et Dumbledore en avait eu la preuve lors de la première année de Harry, lui avait-on dit. Mais où était-il? Reprenait-il des forces?

A travers toutes ces questions, on pouvait percevoir l'angoisse du loup-garou. Et en plus, la pleine Lune allait avoir lieu le soir même, avec tous les désagréments qui l'accompagnaient...

La porte du bureau dans lequel se trouvait Remus s'entrouvrit presque silencieusement, mais pas assez pour les sens avisés du lycanthrope. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Les sourcils levés, il s'approcha du battant de bois et l'inspecta. Rien. Il le referma donc.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter, et se méfier d'avantage. Mais cette fois, rien d'inhabituel. Ce n'était que Sny qui tapait contre le carreau. L'oiseau n'avait toujours pas compris, en six mois, qu'il aurait fallu qu'il passe par la volière... Remus lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou se précipita dans la salle en ébouriffant ses plumes, et vint se poser sur le bureau. Il portait à la patte un morceau de parchemin.

Le lycanthrope le lui détacha et le lut. Il s'agissait d'une convocation au Ministère de la Magie par une certaine Dolores Jane Umbradge, qui allait, était-il dit, effectuer un changement dans l'habilitation des loups-garous.

Remus s'étonna une demi seconde que le Minstère sache qu'il était à Hogwarts, mais se reprit vite. Sny avait été appelé là-bas, et ce n'était pas un oiseau étranger qui était venu lui porter le message. Le Ministère ignorait donc toujours qu'il enseignait à l'école de sorcellerie. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, et laissa aller Sny librement dans la pièce. L'oiseau était étrangement méfiant, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais, puisqu'il était une vraie tête brûlée. Remus s'en étonna fortement.

Le hibou disparut derrière une commode.

Remus se remit à l'inspection de la Carte. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient du château, sûrement pour se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid.

Puis soudain, en un quart de seconde, une explosion de bruits se fit entendre : entre un hululement affolé d'une puissance sonore remarquablement élevée, un bruit non identifié, une boule noire se précipita sur lui à toute vitesse... Suivit d'une autre boule orangée, qui suivait l'oiseau de près... Trop près.

Remus essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais Sny lui sauta là figure, semblant terrorisé, et un animal se jeta sur sa poitrine, toutes griffes dehors, tentant d'attraper le hibou.

Le lycanthrope poussa une exclamation de douleur et attrapa la bête qui semblait enragée à eux mains pour la soulevé. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait du chat au nez écrasé et aux pattes arquées d'Hermione, prénommé Crookshanks, il lui semblait.

"Mais que...!" s'indigna-t-il.

Le chat lui répondit par un miaulement rageur.

"Que veux-tu à mon hibou? Sny, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? "

Les deux animaux sentaient l'aura bestiale qui entourait Remus, et se sentaient obligés de lui obéir. L'oiseau s'envola de la tête de son propriétaire pour se poser sur le bureau, une enveloppe dans le bec. Crookshanks rentra les griffes, et, dignement, rejoint Sny et lui arracha consciencieusement le papier, reprenant son bien.

Remus le regardait, surpris, et amusé par leur attitude.

Puis, le surprenant, le félin roux se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit le parchemin.

Remus hésita. Qu'était-ce? Il saisit l'enveloppe fébrilement. Sur papier blanc, rugueux au touché, un seul mot était écrit, d'une écriture si dénaturée que Remus ne la reconnut pas immédiatement : _Moony._

Le lycanthrope sentit son sang se glacer. Il perdit toutes se couleurs. La brève idée de jeter le papier au feu sans le lire lui vint, mais fut soufflée rapidement.

Comment osait-il?

D'une main tremblante, alors qu'il s'y opposait de tout son coeur, si fragile, il dégrafa le dos de l'enveloppe.

Le mot était incrit à l'encre indélébile dans sa mémoire. _Moony_. Et cette calligraphie! Une écriture tremblante, faible, si différente de celle qu'il connaissait si bien... Il n'y avait q'une seule personne qui était encore en vie pour l'appeler par ce surnom affectueux.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin d'une main hasardeuse. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il? Il était tellement plus simple de tout laisser tomber et de partir en courant!

L'écriture était la même, noire et recroquevillée, à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieure de la lettre. Il baisa les yeux.

"_Moony... A présent, je pense qu'entre nous, il n'est plus la peine de mettre un "cher" ou un "mon" précédent la formule d'appel..._

_Cela fait si longtemps... Je me demande encore, des fois, comment j'ai osé écrire ces mots... Tu es là, moi aussi... Après tout ça...Pourquoi? Je pourrais la jouer moins mélodramatique, et venir te le dire les yeux dans les yeux... Mais non, tu vois... Gryffindor n'était décidemment pas la bonne Maison._"

Une larme coula, et s'écrasa au sol...

"_Si je te dis que je suis innocent, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aurais la force de me rire au nez... Enfin, si je suis encore vivant lorsque tu arriveras au niveau de mon nez... Et puis je ne le suis pas... Mais si seulement, si seulement tu connaissais toute l'histoire..._

_A la fin, on se demande à quoi cela a-t-il servi... je ne te fournirais pas cette réponse... Juste la vérité... Si c'est cette vérité là que tu désires entendre... Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour eux, il y avait beaucoup de mon intérêt là-dedans aussi, bien sûr... Ne pas avoir à tout porter... Il en avait déjà tant..._

_Peter n'est pas mort. Il est caché. Et c'est lui le traître. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si ça avait été moi... Je serais mort, et ça aurait été tout. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peter les as vendu, il les a assassiné aussi sûrement que Voldemort l'a fait._

_En acceptant ça, Moony, tu accepteras tout. C'est pour cela que je ne te demanderais pas de le faire. Me faire confiance! Si j'étais vraiment comme les miens, cela te tuerait comme tout les autres... Je tiens trop à ta vie. Ne me crois pas._

_Crois en la vérité. Tout simplement. Ou peut-être pas._"

L'eau salée dégringolait le long des joues de Remus.

"_Ne pleure pas, pas pour moi. _

_J'en ai trop fait, trop vu, et trop entendu... Ca suffit. _

_J'espère que tu sauras déceler le vrai du faux. Tout se jouera dans très peu de temps. Sois là où il le faut quand il le faut. _

_Oublie que je t'aime de toute mon âme et pour toujours...  
Padfoot._"

Les pensées de Remus étaient tellement emmêlées qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avoir une seule idée cohérente. Il hésitait entre paniquer, se laisser aller à la tristesse et au désespoir, s'énerver, ou bien ignorer superbement la lettre. Après quelques instants, il convint que la dernière option était impossible à réaliser. Il fallait qu'il choisisse. Croirait-t-il que Peter vivait, ou non? Sa raison lui disait que c'était impossible. Le Ministère ne se serait pas fait berner aussi facilement! Et comment le quatrième Maraudeur aurait-il réussi à dissimuler sa vie durant 12 ans, presque 13 ?

Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il espérait. Sirius, innocent? Sirius, condamné injustement? Presque un héro, ayant résisté à treize ans d'incarcération à Azkaban? Tellement improbable!

Devait-il aller prévenir immédiatement Dumbledore? Le bon choix, il serait le seul à le prendre... Ou à ne pas le faire... Mais il devait agir.

Remus se prit la tête dans les mains. L'enjeu était sûrement un des plus importants de sa vie. Et il avait à peine le temps d'y réfléchir. "_Tout se jouera dans très peu de temps_"...

Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait!? Depuis le début, ne voulait-il pas prouver à Snape qu'il avait tort, et qu'il tiendrait tête à Black? Il en avait l'occasion ! Il n'allait pas le croire... Peter était mort, depuis bien longtemps à présent, comme Lily et James. Cette réalité lui enfonça un pieu ardent dans le coeur.

Oui, il aimait Sirius Black, et celui-ci lui avait répondu que lui aussi... Mais ce pouvait être que des balivernes, des mensonges pour l'amadouer! L'amour était tellement facile à manipuler! Black était sorti d'Azkaban, il ne pouvait pas être sain d'esprit ! Il ne le pouvait plus...

Il avait pris sa décision. Irrévocable...

A ce qui lui semblait...

Une seule chose aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Le destin, lui, avait crut en Sirius Black.

Sur la Carte du Maraudeur, sur laquelle se pencha Remus, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, une petite étiquette se déplaça dans le parc de Hogwarts, juste à côté de celle de Sirius Black, qui d'après le parchemin était celle correspondant à Peter Pettigrew...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Je suppose que vous l'aviez compris, c'est bientôt la fin... XD !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et... Bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes (enfin... ceux qui sont en vacances...) !!!  
**


	11. Chapter 10:A dos d'hippogriffe

**Loony Loopy Lupin**

**Et voila, le chapitre livré en temps et en heures... (pour une fois...XD)**

**Merci à Mel pour la correction ( c'est pas facile !), à Loulou2a pour TES reviews ****- j'avais oublié de te dire merci au chap' précédent- ****ainsi qu'à **** yaone-kami et à tous les lecteurs qui lisent sans commenter...  
**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!! **_(NdMel : et vive ton imagination ! Pour l'imagination grandiose de l'auteur, HIP HIP HIP… Lecteurs : HOURRA !!!)_

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 10:**_**A dos d'hippogriffe**_

La vitesse était grisante, et l'air lui giflait la figure. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, et les dernières expériences auxquelles il s'était prêté qui s'y apparentaient plus ou moins dataient d'une douzaine d'années à présent.

_Crookshanks avait bondi, surprenant Padfoot, qui restait allongé, caché dans les buissons. Apercevant la proie du félin, Sirius sentit ses veines s'enflammer._

_"Scabbers ! NON !" s'écria le jeune homme roux, et Sirius resta sourd à ses hurlements. Il s'élança, faisant gémir ses muscles sous la brutale et puissante pression._

_"Laisse-le tranquille! Allez, va-t'en! Scabbers, viens ici! ... Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat!"_

_Crookshanks feula. Les adolescents aperçurent alors l'énorme chien noir se dégageant de l'ombre..._

Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, de peur que la réalité se dérobe. Il n'allait pas mourir! Du moins, pas pour l'instant...

_Les branches de Saule Cogneur se stoppèrent dans leur furie destructrice. Padfoot se glissa sous la racine, traînant son fardeau. Une question le tourmentait. Qu'avait choisi Remus? Il sentait son ventre se contracter. Tout dépendait de son choix..._

_Le sang laissait une traînée pourpre sur ses pas..._

Tout était fini. Allait-il un jour revoir Crookshanks? Le chat allait lui manquer... Mais cela avait valu le coup. Remus le croyait. Enfin.

_"Je pensais bien que tu viendrais sauver ton ami. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi."_

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris? Effectivement, James aurait fait pareil pour lui, mais jamais il n'aurait ensuite écouté l'homme qu'il pensait, même si c'était à tort, le meurtrier de ses parents ! Pourquoi s'était-il mis lui même dans une situation si difficile?_

_"Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur... Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ca va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles..."_

_Sa voix, toujours si rauque, ne s'était pas améliorée depuis sa dernière utilisation. Ses mots résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles, durs et creux... Si vraiment il avait été le traître, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement pour parler à Harry. Il se détesta. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi gauche?_

Buckbeack effectua une brusque ascension dans les airs. Sirius se cramponna à l'encolure de la bête. Toutes ses questions n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponse, mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Sa vie prenait un nouveau virage. Enfin.

"_Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir._

_-Et pourquoi ça? Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tout ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrew... Qu'est ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban?"_

_Chacune de ses paroles traçait une blessure indélébile dans son coeur._

_"Harry! supplia la jeune fille. Tais-toi!_

_-IL A TUE MON PERE ET MA MERE !!!_"

Il n'était pas vieux, mais plus très jeune, il devait se l'avouer, et avait perdu une grande partie de sa vie. Il en ressentait de l'amertume. Peut-être arriverait-il à se rattraper? Tout dépendrait de la dernière option: Remus.

_La boule de poils orangés se précipita sur lui, se jeta sur sa poitrine et s'installa à la place de son coeur. Il cilla, et trembla de la tête aux pieds. _

_"Va-t'en !"_

_C'était son combat, sa vie... Crookshanks ne devait pas s'en mêler. S'il devait être livré aux Détraqueurs de la main du fils de son meilleur ami, alors il le serait. Le chat n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation. Même si sa présence le remplissait de courage et de chaleur..._

_Mais la lueur qu'il percevait dans les yeux jaunes du félin lui confirmait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se pousser. Il enfonça même encore un peu plus profondément ses griffes dans sa robe noire et rapiécée. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur presque insoutenable._

Lui pardonnait-il? Sirius avait été absent de sa vie durant une longue période, alors qu'il aurait pu lui expliquer bien avant... Peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas cru... Ou peut-être que si...

_-ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK !_

_Il sursauta. Une seule personne aurait pu se trouver à cet endroit à ce moment précis... La peur l'étreignit. Tout allait se jouer... La porte s'ouvrit en un bruit d'apocalypse, faisant jaillir des étincelles rouges._

_Remus, égal à lui même, ses magnifiques yeux dorés brillant d'une étrange lueur, ses mains agitées d'un tremblement presque imperceptible, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le visage pâle, et cette expression décidée... Il s'imposait sur le décors, semblant se détacher de la réalité._

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_Les baguettes des jeunes gens s'envolèrent. Le lycanthrope les réceptionna habilement. Il se tourna alors vers son ancien amant avec une extrême lenteur, à ce qu'il paraissait à Sirius. Son visage était tellement vide d'expression que Sirius se sentit mal. Les cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches grises cachaient le haut du front et retombaient avec une élégance distinguée qui lui plaisait tant..._

_Il retint son souffle. Lupin fit un pas. Son ventre se serra. Un autre._

_"Où est-il, Sirius?"_

_L'Animagus leva les yeux. La vie qui lui avait parut s'arrêter reprit avec un rythme effréné. Pas de haine. Pas de peur. Pas d'indécision. Juste cette farouche question. Il avait choisi. _

_D'un geste, Sirius désigna Ron, sachant Pettigrew, sous sa forme d'Animagus, dans la poche du garçon. _

_Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Remus le croyait. Il savait. Il comprenait._

Un avenir incertain. Un passé également. Sa vie n'avait trop souvent tenu qu'à un fil.

L'hippogriffe volait haut, et traversa un nuage chargé d'humidité. Même si le mois de juillet débutait, la fraîcheur en altitude battait son plein, et Sirius se prit à frissonner.

-_Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou? s'écria le jeune homme roux, semblant sur le point de s'étouffer. Il est fou?"_

_Si Sirius s'était senti mieux, il se serait sûrement interposé entre les adolescents accusant Remus, qui, bien que ne le montrant pas, Sirius le savait, prenait chacune de leurs paroles comme autant de couteaux plantés dans la poitrine. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais accepté que l'on insulte les lycanthropes, surtout devant Remus lui-même, qui lui était trop poli et réservé pour se battre ouvertement contre ces principes discriminatoires. Il aurait peut-être également rajouté une couche sur la folie de Dumbledore... _

_Mais à ce moment là, Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir avalé plusieurs kilos de plomb. Il allait se venger. C'était cela qu'il cherchait depuis près de treize ans, et à cause de ça qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois. Mais était-ce la fin de l'histoire? Le sang pulsait dans ses veines, rythmant aux sons de tambours ses désirs de meurtre. N'y avait-il pas d'alternative? Bien sûr, il serait resté camper sur ses positions, mais savoir qu'il n'avait même pas de choix lui donnait l'impression que tout avait été calculé, qu'il était manipulé... Même si c'était parfaitement faux._

_-Certains professeurs l'ont pensé. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance..._

_-ET IL AVAIT TORT ! VOUS L'AVEZ AIDE DES LE DEBUT!_

L'hippogriffe dut le sentir car après avoir effectué un dernier looping aérien, il amorça une légère descente. L'air était moins frais à une plus faible altitude.

_Les explications de Remus soulevaient le coeur de Sirius. Tant de souvenirs... La souffrance était humaine, assurément, mais s'il pouvait y en avoir un peu moins... Il n'y avait aucun trémolo dans la voix du lycanthrope, pas d'expression. Comme si un mur se dressait entre ses pensées et la vie. Remus avait enduré autant de douleur que cela ?_

_A présent, il se souvenait de la Carte du Maraudeur, avec ses particularités qui leur avaient maintes fois évité des retenues, ainsi que la Cape D'Invisibilité de James qui n'avait pas chômé non plus. Il aurait donné beaucoup, ne serait-ce que pour les revoir une dernière fois..._

_"Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat?"Le ton de Remus trahissait sa peur et son appréhension, bien qu'il essayât de le dissimuler, car rien ne pouvait échapper à l'ouïe affinée de Sirius. La colère de celui-ci se réveilla, ayant été apaisée quelques instants par la peur et la présence rassurante Remus à ses côtés. Toutes ces années, il avait attendu ce moment. Il pouvait presque sentir, à présent, le goût du sang._

_"Quoi? Qu'est ce que Scabbers vient faire là-dedans?_

_-Tout." Sirius sentit le lycanthrope trembler. Il aurait aimer lui apporter son soutien, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait... Peut-être avait il peur que Remus le rejette? "Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?" Continua le loup-garou._

_Le jeune homme nommé Ron parut hésiter. Sirius pensa vaguement, et le regretta aussitôt, qu'il aurait été plus simple d'assommer les adolescents et de tuer Peter sans leur consentement, ou leur réprobation, d'ailleurs..._

_Puis le rouquin sortit d'une main tremblante le rat, ou le sorcier, terrifié qui ne cessait de gigoter. Sirius afficha un sourire carnassier, mais personne dans la pièce ne le remarqua, trop occupé à fixer Peter. Remus retint sa respiration._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans? répéta le jeune homme, effrayé mais déterminé, digne d'un Gryffindor, d'après l'avis de Padfoot._

_-Ce n'est pas un rat, dit-il avec rage de sa voix éraillée et rauque qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas._

_-Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat." Ron n'en démordait pas.  
_

_-"Non, murmura Remus, encore plus blanc qu'auparavant. C'est un sorcier._

_-Un Animagus. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew..._

Instantanément, Sirius se sentit mieux. L'hippogriffe était décidément plutôt intelligent. L'Animagus se promit de faire bien attention à lui et de lui trouver un abri et de la nourriture rapidement.

Harry était décidément le digne fils de son père. Venir lui porter secours, alors que Sirius avait estimé cela impossible, à dos d'hippogriffe qui plus est, et bien sûr, au beau milieu de la nuit... Et Remus avait dit que c'était lui qui était en possession de la Carte du Maraudeur! Sirius s'inclinait devant la nouvelle génération.

Sa haine s'était évaporée, étrangement, et il se sentait las et fatigué. Comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour entretenir se feu ardent dans son esprit. Il se dit avec soulagement qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, maintenant... Il n'était plus le seul à vouloir réclamer vengeance...

_-On leur expliquera après!gronda-t-il, l'envie de vengeance embrasant ses veines. Le contact avec Remus l'avait fait frissonner, et il sentait que c'était réciproque... Toutes ces nuits, il n'avait rêvé que de ça, de l'embrassait, de l'enlacer... Et voila qu'il le repoussait. Peter avant tout, s'obligeait-il à penser. _

_Il tenta désespérément à se libérer de l'étreinte du lycanthrope, et d'attraper le rat, qui lui tentait par tous les moyens de s'échapper._

_-Ils...ont... le... droit...de tout... savoir... haleta Remus, tout contre lui, essayant, en déployant toutes ses capacités de loup-garou d'empêcher son ami d'atteindre le traître... Sirius retenait sa respiration. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises!" Sirius trembla. Remus ne serait-il pas encore totalement persuadé de son innocence? Il diminua ses efforts pour attraper Wormtail." Et Harry... Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius!" Comme toujours, Remus avait entièrement raison... Harry, le fils de Lily et James, son filleul... Il avait le droit..._

_Il arrêta de se débattre. Remus soupira._

_-Très bien. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche-toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour le quel on m'a mis en prison..." _

Pourrait-il enfin vivre sa vie normalement? Retrouverait-on Peter, et serait-il innocenté pour de bon? Il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Vivre caché n'était pas vivre pleinement.

La pleine Lune lui fit pousser un soupir. Dans quelques heures, Remus reprendrait sa forme humaine et son esprit... Avec toujours cette même angoisse d'avoir agressé quelqu'un durant la nuit...

Depuis dix mois, il s'était promis d'y remédier. Depuis dix mois, il avait échoué. Mais cette fois, le lycanthrope avait passé sa pleine Lune en sachant la vérité. Cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose à la donne? pensa Sirius avec amertume...

_-Snape? Qu'est ce que Snape a donc à voir là-dedans? Demanda Sirius, suspicieux. Il mettait enfin le doigt sur une question qu'il se posait depuis pas mal de temps déjà._

_-Il est ici, Sirius, répondit Remus d'un ton accablé, et malgré toute la tension et le côté dramatique de la situation, Sirius dût se retenir de ne pas esquissé un sourire à la vue de la mine dépitée du lycanthrope. Dans ses yeux, l'Animagus pouvait presque lire: Et tu te rends compte, j'au été obligé de le supporter durant un an ! -Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école."_

_Sirius se demanda bêtement pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser avant. Sûrement parce que Snape déteste les relations, avec des adolescents qui plus est, et qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de devenir professeur à Hogwarts, souvenir vivant de sa scolarité... mouvementée... _

Qu'allait-il se passer pour Remus? Il était un loup-garou, et Sirius, bien que contraire aux lois du Ministère, se demandait comment l'ancien Maraudeur avait réussi à les contourner et à enseigner à Hogwarts.

Au fond de lui-même, il espérait que le lycanthrope ne pourrait plus occuper le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année suivante, et que tout deux auraient le loisir de se redécouvrir...

Peut-être était-il égoïste... Mais Remus lui avait tellement manqué! Cette angoisse sourde persistait... Et si les sentiments de loup-garou s'étaient éteints avec le temps? S'il ne voulait plus de lui?

_-Donne moi une bonne raison, murmura Snape, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai."_

_La haine de Sirius était tellement intense, qu'il se demandait si il ne pouvait pas briser la baguette du professeur de Potions qui se fichait entre ses deux yeux uniquement avec sa volonté. Comment osait-il? S'attaquer à lui, il comprenait, mais à Remus ! Jamais il ne le laisserait faire..._

_Snape, lui aussi paraissait hors de lui, mais semblait jubiler intérieurement, ce qui donna envie de vomir à Padfoot. L'homme ne l'emporterait pas au paradis..._

A présent, l'aube ne tarderait plus à se lever. Il devait trouver un abri pour Buckbeack et pour lui même. Il ne devait pas se faire voir par des sorciers, et encore moins par des Moldus.

L'hippogriffe, comprenant le désir de son cavalier, diminua encore l'altitude, sans pour autant trop se rapprocher du sol. Sirius constata avec surprise qu'ils survolaient déjà les côtes Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Sirius flatta l'encolure de Buck, trouvant l'animal futé d'avoir longé les cotes, où ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver une caverne ou quelque abri s'y rapportant.

_-Bien sûr, souffla Remus qui semblait ébranlé par la constatation. C'était simple... Et remarquablement intelligent..." Sirius aurait aimé lui crier qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, qu'à sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas crût Peter coupable... Mais justement, il n'était pas à sa place. C'était lui qui avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie cloître à Azkaban... Et non Remus..." Il se l'est tranché lui-même?_

_-Juste avant de se transformer, cracha-t-il, se souvenant douloureusement de ces moments de souffrance... Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris le fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats..." _

La chance lui souriant une fois de plus, il aperçut rapidement un trou sombre dans la roche d'une falaise en bord de mer. Heureusement que sa fuite avait lieu durant l'été, car il se doutait bien que ç'aurait été radicalement plus difficile en hiver, le froid le tenaillant en plus de la fatigue et de la faim.

_-Prêt, Sirius?_

_Le temps s'était arrêté. Il tenait sa vengeance..._

_-Ensemble? murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux le rat que tenait Remus._

_-Oui, répondit le lycanthrope, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tout devait se faire très vite. A trois... un... deux... TROIS !_

_Le sortilège était informulé, et les deux anciens Maraudeurs le pratiquaient depuis longtemps. Il leur avait été bien utile au début de leurs transformations, pour reprendre leur forme normale après une métamorphose raté. Bien sûr, à ce moment là Remus n'était pas au courant, mais les trois jeunes homme l'en avaient avertit par la suite._

_Sirius retint sa respiration. L'Animagus, touché de plein fouet par le rayon bleu azur, chuta sur le sol. La transformation n'était absolument pas la même que celle basée sur le volontariat, et celle-ci était beaucoup plus surprenante à voir. Les parties du corps grandissaient et grossissaient pour reprendre leur taille, leur couleur, leur pilosité, leur poids et leur forme d'origines avec une lenteur exagérée par rapport à la vitesse naturelle._

_Peter, charnu, le crâne dégarni, le nez retroussé, et cet air qui donnait pitié et en même temps du dégoût. Les yeux rentrés dans leurs orbites de Sirius s'allumèrent d'une lueur sanglante. Il dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tuer immédiatement le traître._

_"Bonjour, Peter, dit Remus sur un ton qui paraissait détaché et joyeux- mais qui en vérité ne l'était pas du tout, Padfoot le savait, tout le corps et les gestes du loup-garou le criaient... Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."_

_-S...Sirius...R...Remus"_

_Le premier interpellé fixa l'Animagus rat avec dédain et hargne d'un niveau si élevé qu'il en était indéfinissable._

_"Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis..."_

Sur une légère pression du talon sur le flan gauche de Buckbeack, Sirius intima à l'hippogriffe d'entamer sa descente vers l'abri qu'il avait choisi pour passer sa nuit. Le vent agita ses cheveux noirs et sales, comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre.

_-Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas..._

_Sirius fut empli d'un profond dégoût et d'une rage sans nom. Comment pouvait il encore lui parler? Oser le regarder en face? Le supplier d'épargner sa vie alors que lui avait gâcher treize ans de la sienne ?_

_Il se retint au dernier moment de lui lancer un coup de pied violent. Pas encore... _

_-Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus! cracha-t-il, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour extériorisé toute la haine qu'il ressentait. _

_Le rat se tourna alors sur Remus, jetant son dévolu sur le loup-garou._

_-Remus! Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret..."_

_Ce dernier serra les mâchoires. Voila qu'ils abordaient un sujet glissant... Un sujet qu'il avait à la fois hâte et appréhendait de parler..._

_"Il ne me l'aurait pas dit, s'il pensait que c'était moi, l'espion... C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius?"_

_Le dernier des Black fixa son ancien amant avec une tristesse non dissimulée. Durant tout l'année qui avait précédé le meurtre de Lily et James, les quatre Maraudeurs savaient pertinemment qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Chaque jour, Sirius faisait attention, se méfiait, mais la nuit... Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il rejoignait Remus, il mettait tous ses doutes de côté... Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que l'amour de sa vie ait pu un jour le trahir. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, ne pas avoir à lui cacher certaines choses... Mais il se le devait... Qui cela aurait-il put être, sinon Remus? Certainement pas Peter, le petit Peter, pas assez intelligent pour aller à Ravenclaw, pas assez ambitieux pour Slytherin, pas assez loyal pour Hufflepuff, et juste assez brave pour Gryffindor..._

_Il s'en voudrait sûrement le reste de sa vie pour cette erreur de jugement._

_-Pardonne-moi._

_Dans son coeur, il voulait demander pardon pour bien d'autres choses..._

_-Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, dit Remus, insistant sur ces derniers mots, comme sur le fait que tout n'était pas encore réglé, que leur ancienne relation viendrait toujours les hanter... Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion?_

_-Evidemment, répondit Sirius, le coeur pesant lourd dans sa poitrine " Et pour tout le reste" pensa-t-il... _

Toucher le sol lui fit un bien fou, mais ses jambes engourdies pas le froid de l'altitude et par ces heures restées dans la même position ne le portaient plus. Il s'écroula sur le sol de la caverne en poussant un glapissement étouffé. Puis, en se traînant laborieusement avec ses bras jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cavité, saisit sa baguette de remplacement pour allumer un feu.

_"NON!"_

_Le cri résonna comme des tintements de cloches aux oreilles de Sirius. Pourquoi non? A la grande surprise de son parrain, Harry se plaça entre Pettigrew, l'assassin de ses parents, et les deux baguettes brandies._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit le jeune homme, l'air affolé et relativement perdu, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer!"_

_Sirius respectait le fils de Prongs, et au court de l'année avait découvert pour lui une affection insoupçonnée... Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de lui dicter sa conduite ?_

_-Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule, dit-il d'une voix creuse. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille."_

_-Je sais. Mais il faut l'emmener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... Ne le tuez pas... lâcha Harry, semblant cette fois déterminée et campée sur une décision inébranlable._

_-Harry! Merci... C'est plus que ne mérite... Merci..._

_-Lâchez-moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs... simplement à cause de vous..."_

Sirius pensa distraitement que peut-être la fumée attirerait quelqu'un et signalerait sa présence. Il prit donc tout de même la peine de jeter un sort de camouflage sur le feu. Il se sentait fatigué, encore plus qu'auparavant...

_-Vous plaisantez? Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer?_

_Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, étonnés par tant d'enthousiasme..._

_-Tu veux vraiment?_

_-Oui, je veux vraiment!_

Buckbeack se rapprocha de lui, et Sirius s'appuya sur le fort flanc de la bête.

_Il sentait les griffes déjà gorgées de sang pénétrer dans sa peau, à travers les poils, et les crocs le mordant sans relâche. Bien plus qu'une souffrance physique, les souvenirs des Pleines Lunes passées avec James et Peter s'imposaient à lui, et il n'était pas aussi vif qu'il l'aurait souhaité._

_Il tenta vainement de retenir la bête pour ne pas qu'elle se rende en liberté dans la forêt, mais c'était peine perdue... _

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il pourrait enfin dormir paisiblement... Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps...

_Le Détraqueur s'approcha de lui en glissant sur les airs. Pourquoi s'était-il retransformé? Il savait pourtant pertinemment que les Gardiens d'Azkaban avaient moins d'emprise sur lui sous sa forme animale! Mais sa capacité de réflexion avait été réduite à néant. Dans son esprit, il entendait des cris, des pleurs, des supplications... Comment, si peu de temps après un bonheur presque parfait, tout pouvait être aussi sombre, froid et dur? Allait-il mourir? Perdre son âme? _

_Plus aucune pensée heureuse ne parvenait à lui donner un semblant d'espoir. Il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. "Dommage que je n'aie pas eu le temps de demander à Remus s'il pourrait un jour me pardonner..."_

_Il sombra dans l'inconscience..._

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"On ne m'avait jamais dit que les Français étaient aussi... excentriques..." (1)

Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il se rappela que Crookshanks ne lancerait pas une réplique ironique pour confirmer ses propos. Un groupe de jeunes gens composé essentiellement d'adolescentes qui semblaient surexcitées et hystériques passa devant lui.

La banlieue parisienne n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, s'était-il dit immédiatement, lorsqu'il avait survolé pour la première fois cette région de la France, mais après une réflexion plus approfondie, il avait finalement admis que la foule était en fait le moyen le plus pratique pour dissimuler son existence... Qui ferait attention à lui dans une ville de plus d'un million d'habitants? De plus, il avait trouvé une cavité idéale pour cacher l'hippogriffe aux yeux des Moldus.

Il n'était jamais venu dans ce lieu et découvrait cette agglomération et sa banlieue avec joie et curiosité, et dans la journée, il se prenait même à passé des bon moments... Jusqu'au soir, où ses ennuis qu'il avait presque réussi à semer le rattrapait...

Les Paris-Brest, les baguettes françaises, le fromage et le vin éveillait en lui un désir de tout découvrir, et il ne se retenait pas.

Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un autre univers, où il n'avait jamais été arrêté, et où il pouvait vivre comme il le désirait... L'idée de rester chez ses voisins au drapeau bleu blanc et rouge traversa vaguement Sirius, mais il la refoula aussitôt... Si ce jour il était libre de toutes contraintes, qui lui prouverait que ce serait la même chose le lendemain? Le Ministère finirait bien par le retrouver, ou tout du moins sa trace... Bien sûr, cette fois, il avait Dumbledore avec lui, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Mais ce dernier, dès que l'Animagus lui ferait par de cette envie de demeurer en France le rappellerait alors immédiatement à l'ordre en lui ordonnant que se déplacer sans arrêt...

Il s'arrêta à la terrasse d'un café. L'été et les vacances permettaient aux étudiants de sortir et de se retrouver entre amis, comme le groupe qu'il avait vu passer précédemment, et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il vit deux couples d'adolescents en train de siroter quelque jus de fruit ou autre boisson, et quatre amis qui semblaient avoir la vingtaine, lui rappelant étrangement James, Remus, Peter et lui, et il se sentit un peu nostalgique.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir fini de visiter le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait, il retourna dans l'hôtel Moldu où il s'était payé quelques nuits. Le gérant lui fit un signe de la main quand il passa devant lui, et lui lança un "Bonjour" hésitant avec un fort accent. Sirius lui sourit en retour, appréciant l'effort et le regard chaleureux que l'homme lui lançait. Au fond de lui même, il savait que si ce dernier s'était douté qu'il était l'homme le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne en cet instant, il aurait été beaucoup moins amical. Mais l'Animagus avait pris ses précautions et modifiant légèrement son aspect, car à cause de la baguette de remplacement et de la baisse de son niveau de magie lors de son "séjour" à Azkaban il ne pouvait faire plus en maintenant le sort, et avait éclairci ses cheveux et ses yeux ainsi qu'arrondi sa mâchoire. Mais tout de même, seuls Remus et, peut-être, Dumbledore aurait été capable de le reconnaître, pensait-il.

Sa chambre n'était pas des plus luxueuse, mais avait un bon rapport qualité/prix, et Sirius s'en contentait, surtout qu'il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance et la bonne humeur des français y séjournant... Il s'écroula sur le lit, qui émit un grincement plaintif. Lui rappelant un peu celui qu'avait fait la porte du cachot de Hogwarts quand elle s'était ouverte, dévoilant...

_"Professeur Dumbledore... _

_-Sirius..._

_-Heureux de voir que vous vous portez toujours aussi bien."_

_Sirius, recroquevillé sur lui même dans un coin sombre de la pièce s'avança en son centre, là où la faible lumière parvenant de la Pleine Lune qui illuminait les cieux au dehors pouvait l'éclairer, dévoilant ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, son teint cireux et ses joues creuses. Dumbledore entra doucement dans la pièce, ne semblant pas craindre, comme tous les autres avant lui le prétendu meurtrier._

_"Malheureusement, je crois que je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi...soupira le vieil homme._

_-A qui la faute?" Il n'y avait aucune personne visée en particulier, hormis Peter... Devait-il en vouloir à la mère du traître pour avoir mal éduqué son fils? A James et lui pour avoir écarter Peter lors des dernières années de la vie de Prongs? Dumbledore qui n'avait pas su voir le coup de venir? Qui n'avait pas su différencier le vrai du faux? Au monde entier de l'avoir cru coupable?_

_Le directeur ne pouvait répondre qu'à une seule accusation: avoir laissé Remus seul toutes ces années... Mais chaque chose en son temps._

_Un grand silence fit place à la réplique de Padfoot._

_" Il me semble que Remus n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir." fit finalement Dumbledore, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. _

_"Bien que je ne sache pas de quoi vous parlez, effectivement, j'ai entendu Snape dire quelque chose dans ce genre là, lorsque... quand..."_

_Sirius ne put continuer, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Tout s'était pourtant si parfaitement déroulé... Mais cela avait dut échouer. Où avaient-ils commis une erreur?_

_"Vous me croyez coupable, n'est-ce pas, professeur?" interrogea Padfoot avec amertume. Le vieil homme redressa ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez._

_"Il est vrai que tout t'accuse... Mais je me pose des questions. Des questions auxquelles j'aimerais que tu me répondes." _

_Sirius fut surpris par cette réplique, et garda sa bouche hermétiquement close, attendant que le directeur reprenne la parole._

_"As-tu pénétré dans le château le soir d'Halloween? _

_-Oui._

_-Remus t'a-t-il aidé?_

_-Non! Remus ne savait pas que..._

_-Et la nuit suivant le match de Quidditch Gryffindor/Slytherin?"_

_Sirius ignorait comment Dumbledore savait qu'il suivait précisément la saison de Quidditch, qu'il avait réussi à garder le compte des jours, mais le fait était que ses hypothèses étaient vérifiées._

_"Egalement._

_-Et Remus?_

_-A essayé de m'arrêter."_

_Dumbledore semblait réfléchir intensément. Il se lissa la barbe._

_"Etais tu le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter? _

_-J'aurais du._

_-Je repose ma question._

_-Non. C'était Peter."_

_Si le vieil homme ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure, Sirius, lui, devait lutter pour garder son sang froid. Comment le directeur pouvait-il être aussi calme? Aussi détendu? Les mains de l'Animagus, elles, tremblaient. C'était de son âme dont il était question, de sa vie, de son passé, et surtout, de son avenir._

_"Etait-ce l'espion?"_

_Sirius sentit son ventre se nouer._

_-Depuis le début. Il a renseigné Lord Voldemort des déplacements et des actions de Lily et de James durant un an avant leur mort... Et lorsque... Lorsque je lui ai donné l'occasion de devenir leur Gardien du Secret, en pensant que cela pourrait brouiller les pistes, puisque tout le monde pensait que ce serait moi, il en a profité pour aller les vendre à son Maître..._

_Dumbledore le regardait fixement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux._

_-Comment? Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper d'Azkaban?_

_-De la même manière que je suis rentré ici, je suppose._

_-Tu supposes?_

_-Azkaban est gardée par des Détraqueurs, et elle est remplie de fous. Qui garderait l'esprit clair dans ce lieu?_

_-Et comment as tu pénétré dans Hogwarts?_

_-..._

_-Sirius, ce secret n'en est plus un! _

_-Il ne vous l'a pas dit durant une année, je ne le dirai pas non plus._

_-Il le savait?_

_-..." Sirius su qu'il avait commis une erreur, et en voulut à Dumbledore pour l'y avoir forcé. "Il s'en doutait...dit-il finalement. _

_-La situation a changé. Il ne t'en voudra pas si c'est pour prouver ton innocence. _

_-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, professeur, je pense que vous n'en savez rien." Son ton insolent démentait ses paroles, et la colère le gagnait. _

_-Et pourquoi donc?" Demanda Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas l'air agacé, mais plutôt curieux et compatissant ce qui énerva encore plus Sirius._

_"Etiez-vous auprès de lui durant ces douze années?" dit-il si sèchement et durement que même le vieux sorcier cilla._

_"Ceci est l'erreur d'un vieil homme." Soupira Dumbledore en regardant l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune, avec ses yeux bleus limpide, calmes et sereins, qui donnaient plus que tout à Sirius envie de le frapper. _

_"Eh bien il y a certaines erreurs que ce vieil homme en question ferait mieux de ne pas faire, répliqua-t-il acerbement, ne décolérant pas._

_-Je te l'accorde. Mes fautes se cumulent, ces temps-ci, dit-il simplement._

_Sirius se leva d'un bond. Il ne supportait plus la vue de ce vieil homme, de ses lunettes en demi-lunes, de ces yeux bleus si clairs, de cette barbe blanche, de ce ton si calme... Il eut envie de le remettre à sa place une fois pour toutes, de le frapper, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dût quitter le lycanthrope, au pire moment de sa vie, là où Sirius n'était pas là pour lui..._

_Il se contenta de se retourner d'un geste brusque vers la fenêtre. Il savait que la violence n'atteindrait jamais Dumbledore. _

_"Tu aimerais me frapper, Sirius?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-Je suppose que te dire que je suis désolé ne te suffira pas._

_-Effectivement, mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut aller voir. C'est lui. Et lui, il vous pardonnera sûrement. Beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne me pardonnera à moi._

_-Sirius..._

_-Professeur!_

_-Je te comprends, crois moi, mais il faut que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans le château... Comment pourrais-je te croire complètement si tu ne me le dis pas?_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion, et je me fous que vous me croyiez ou non. Remus le sait, et Harry aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_-Tu te trompes. Tu sais très bien que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici en vie, ou tout de moins avec ton âme, sans moi. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. _

_-J'avais confiance en vous, professeur. Mais vous n'avez pas tenu vos promesses. Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance, et vous n'avez été là que pour Harry, et encore, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, très relativement... Sans vous occuper de ceux qui restaient..."_

_Dumbledore baissa les yeux pour la première fois, et garda le silence._

_"Mais vous aviez oublié un point, professeur -à présent, l'appellation sonnait comme ironique lorsque Sirius la prononçait- c'est que vous alliez avoir besoin de nous plus tard... Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à ramasser les restes, et récolter ce que vous avez semé..."_

_Un silence lourd de reproches s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius savait qu'il avait gagné, mais n'en tirait aucune joie. _

_"Pensez vous pouvoir honorer votre parole, cette fois? lâcha Sirius, ne supportant plus le malaise poignant qu'il ressentait._

_-Je ferai tout mon possible pour cela, Sirius."_

_Ce dernier hésita quelques instants encore. _

_"Tout a commencé il y a à peu près vingt ans, lors de notre seconde années à Hogwarts, quand nous avons appris que Remus était un lycanthrope..."_

Les quelques minutes de repos qu'il s'était octroyé furent radicalement abrégées par un bruit étouffé provenant de la fenêtre. Avec un étonnement non dissimulé, il vit un oiseau entièrement noir, sans compter le centre de ses pupilles d'un jaune canari, essayé par tous les moyens de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Mi curieux, mi amusée, Sirius se précipité pour aller lui ouvrir.

L'oiseau se jeta sur lui et l'aveugla dans une boule de plumes et de poils noirs. Sirius saisit l'animal à deux mains et l'éloigna le plus possible de lui. A sa patte droite était accrochée une lettre. Padfoot sourit, et décrocha le parchemin. Sur l'enveloppe, était marqué d'une écriture fine et soignée, à l'encre noire: Sirius Padfoot Black.

La bonne humeur de l'Animagus monta encore d'un cran, et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le message que Remus lui avait envoyé.

"_Mon cher Padfoot,_

_J'espère que tu as réussi a trouvé un petit coin tranquille quelque part loin de La Grande Bretagne où tu as pu te cacher, ainsi que l'hippogriffe Buckbeack. Dumbledore m'a raconté tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. Tout est de ma faute. Encore une fois..._

_J'ai dû démissionner de mon poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal- à croire qu'il est vraiment maudit- car le secret concernant ma lycanthropie a malheureusement été découvert, et je ne désire pas plus que cela recevoir des lettres de parents furieux venant de toutes parts ni mettre le professeur Dumbledore dans l'embarras. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs contraint à aller habiter dans un manoir au bord de la mer à Bristol, qui surplombe une falaise, car il dit qu'il lui sera plus facile de garder un oeil sur moi, à croire que je ne suis pas plus vieux que les premières années à qui j'ai enseigné les rudiments de la Défense l'année passée... Mais de toutes façons, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait me surveiller si je me trouve à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre!_

_Je ne t'écris pas que pour te dire ces informations futiles, mais pour te prévenir. J'ai besoin de te voir. Il faut qu'on parle. Sans témoin, juste toi et moi... L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée jusque là, mais je compte bien tirer profit du "cadeau" du directeur. Je sais que tu ne devrais pas venir en Grande Bretagne, et que c'est dangereux, mais si tu penses pouvoir le faire, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu la tête brûlée que tu es, cela comptera beaucoup pour moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons mettre au clair._

_Prends bien soin de toi, et envoie moi rapidement une réponse pour me dire si tu pourras revenir. Fais très attention._

_Amitiés, ton Moony._

_PS: L'oiseau se nomme Sny et risque de te sauter dessus quand tu lui ouvriras. Ne le frappe pas trop fort._"

Sirius ne garda pas le sourire tout le long de la lettre. La formule de politesse, plus précisément, lui arracha une grimace... "Amitiés"... N'y avait il plus que de l'amitié entre eux? Mais malgré cela, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Remus lui avait envoyé une lettre. Remus voulait lui parler. Ils allaient enfin mettre au clair leurs sentiments. Et dans l'ensemble du message, seuls quelques mots restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de l'Animagus. La promesse de se revoir...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

(1)Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incérer des Français excentriques dans mon récit...( ne vous inquiétez pas, je me tape déjà la tête contre un mur...)

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Voili voilou ! Le dernier chapitre PoV Sirius ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... **

_MEL : Réactions à chaud : aaaaaaaaaaaw, sortez les mouchoirs ! non, en fait, abandonnez les kleenex, prenez plutôt un parapluie…  
_


	12. Chapter 11:Dernière Lune

**Loony Loopy Lupin**

**Voila l'avant dernier chap', ou le dernier avant l'épilogue, pour les plus pointilleux...**

**C'est peut-être un peu court, mais je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimER.  
**

**Merci à Mel pour la correction (hé hé)**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !!!**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Chapitre 11:**_**Dernière Lune**_

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il fut assailli par une douleur lancinante dans chaque membre de son corps, comme il n'avait plus ressenti depuis près d'un an...

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, certains oiseaux de la forêt, curieux de voir qui était cet inconnu, s'étaient approchés, puis envolés dans de brusques battements d'ailes en sentant l'odeur du sang et du Loup.

Une peur sans nom lui tordit le ventre, alors qu'il se souvenait de la journée de la veille.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Merlin, la Potion Tue-Loup n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier !

Il saignait. Sur sa joue, une longue traînée rouge glissait pour aller se perdre dans sa barbe mal rasée, et sa jambe droite semblait imbibée comme une éponge de ce sang bordeaux que Remus n'arrivait pas à identifier comme sien.

Il avait peur, il avait froid, il était exténué. Il se sentait las et ne pouvait que difficilement bouger.

Qu'était-il arriver à Sirius ? A Peter ? Harry et ses amis avaient-ils réussi à regagner le château? Avec les Détraqueurs qui veillaient ? Et Snape?

Une angoisse sourde l'assaillissait, l'empêchant de concentrer ses pensées sur sa personne alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang. L'herbe, en dessous de lui s'en était imbibé et était devenue de la boue rougeâtre.

Quelques bribes de souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient en mémoire. Des coups de griffes, de crocs, d'une violence extrême l'inquiétaient à un point inimaginable.

Couché au plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite, au pied d'un arbre qui devait sûrement être un pin, Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains, au comble du désespoir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de rentrer par ses propres moyens, mais personne n'était à ses côtés.

Ses pleurs se mêlèrent à son sang, irritant ses blessures et le faisant souffrir encore plus.

Il essaya de se rouler en boule, en vain, la souffrance l'en empêchant. Tout dans le décor semblait lui vouloir du mal, les feuilles trop vertes des arbres lui abîmaient les yeux, le sol à la fois trop mou et trop dur lui insufflait des douleurs dans le bas dos, et tous les animaux de la forêt paraissaient ligués contre lui à vouloir lui faire exploser les tympans avec leurs piaillements, hululements, grognements, vagissements et autres cris...

" Eh bien, Remus, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur !"

Cette voix! Si claire, si pure, se détachait du fond sonore désagréable et traçait un chemin vers la lumière... Le lycanthrope se retourna si vivement qu'il se blessa le cou en plus de ses autres maux. Dumbledore se tenait au centre de la clairière, entre deux arbres semblant centenaires, et lui adressait un sourire compatissant et une lueur que Remus n'arrivait pas à identifier illuminait les iris bleus du directeur.

Le loup-garou voulut parler, mais sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge nouée et ses lèvres gercées, et il n'arriva qu'à produire un gémissement inaudible. Le professeur Dumbledore l'encouragea du regard.

"Je... Je suis désolé..." souffla finalement le lycanthrope d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

"Non non, Remus, c'est à moi de m'excuser... Je crois que, en fin de comptes, Sirius a réussi à me remettre les idées en place.

-Professeur, de quoi...

-Il faut que l'on parle, Remus, c'est très important, mais je pense que cela peut attendre un peu. Poppy n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je séquestre ses patients, qui plus est ceux qui sont dans les plus mauvaises postures..."

Le loup-garou fixa gravement le directeur de Hogwarts, essayant de deviner le fond de ses pensées.

"Par contre, je crois deviner juste en disant que tu ne peux pas te déplacer par toi même ?"

Remus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, trop faible pour émettre le moindre son.

"Bon. Je m'y attendais un peu. Appuie-toi sur moi."

Avec une force étonnante pour un homme de son âge, Dumbledore souleva le corps frêle de Remus qui en profita pour tendre un bras hésitant vers le directeur et s'aider de cet appui pour tenter de se tenir droit, mais sans succès, ses blessures ensanglantés le faisant trop souffrir.

"N'aie pas tant de scrupules, Remus, je suis vieux, mais pas gâteux, ou tout du moins pas encore!"

Sous les ordres du directeur, le loup-garou se laissa donc aller complètement dans ses bras, trouvant quand même qu'il recourait à ce moyen un peu trop souvent à son goût...

Il sentit sa vision de voiler et ses repères s'envoler lorsqu'ils atteignaient enfin la lisière de la forêt, perdant conscience peu de temps après.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Professeur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de...

-Je suis au courant, Poppy, mais je dois vraiment lui parler. Maintenant.

-Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, Albus..."

Remus papillonna des paupières au brusque excès de lumière. Il dut patienter quelques instants, le temps de se remémorer la journée précédente, avant d'être en pleine possession de ses esprits. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, il s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs et aux senteurs de lavande. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, que déjà le professeur Dumbledore était à ses côtés, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

"Je suis heureux de te voir guéri et éveillé, Remus."

Ce dernier constata avec plaisir que ses cordes vocales avaient retrouvé leur fonction.

"Merci, professeur."

Le regard bienveillant du directeur se fit grave.

"Je suppose que tu as quelques questions à me poser, et j'en ai également pour toi. Je te laisse tout de même l'honneur de commencer."

Les paroles de Dumbledore rendirent Remus soucieux et pensif, et une angoisse sourde lui étreignit les entrailles.

"Professeur, ai-je... Ai-je blessé quelqu'un durant la nuit?

-Non, Remus, bien sûr que non... Dit simplement Dumbledore, rassurant le loup-garou.

-... Que s'est-il passé?

-Hum... -le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge- Certaines personnes se sont dévoilées, dans leur intérêt ou non, et des jeunes gens qui ne vous sont pas inconnus ont fait preuves d'un courage remarquable."

Le lycanthrope ne cacha pas sa perplexité. Dumbledore sourit.

"Après ta transformation, Sirius t'a porté secours en se métamorphosant également."

Le directeur fit taire d'un regard les interrogations du loup-garou. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

"Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a été le seul à pâtir de cette Pleine Lune, hormis toi, évidemment. Et il a malheureusement été entraîné aux bords du lac ou une centaine de Détraqueurs l'attendait."

Remus s'imagina alors toutes sortes d'horreurs, chacune contenant Sirius errant dans le parc, sans âme.

"Ceux-ci désiraient d'ailleurs faire ce pourquoi ils ont été amenés à Hogwarts, continua le directeur. Mais c'était sans compter Harry, qui a presque réalisé un prodige!

-Harry a réussi à produire un Patronus? s'écria le lycanthrope, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Je te passe les détails, qui, je pense, devront rester entre Messieurs Potter et Weasley, Miss Granger et moi-même, mais en effet, le filleul de Sirius a bien effectué un acte de magie si puissant que même certains Aurors ne peuvent se vanter d'en avoir fait autant...

-Professeur... Croyez-vous en l'innocence de Sirius?

-Ce n'est pas une question de croyance, Remus. Je SAIS que Sirius n'a jamais tué douze Moldus en plus de Peter Pettigrew, et qu'il aurait préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de trahir Lily et James Potter."

Le loup-garou garda le silence et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Cette évidence ne lui avait sauté aux yeux que la veille. Peut-être un peu tard, malheureusement.

"Et Peter? Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Il s'est libéré de ses chaînes et s'est enfui. A l'heure qu'il est, il a peut-être déjà rejoint Lord Voldemort. Je suis désolé, Remus."

Un grand silence fit place à cette réplique. Remus fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie.

"C'est de ma faute...

-Non, Remus, si quelqu'un est fautif, c'est moi. Et c'est à mon tour de te faire part de mes interrogations, si tu veux bien les entendre, bien sûr.

-Je vous écoute, mais juste avant, je voudrais simplement vous demander ceci: comment savez vous que Sirius est un Animagus?

-Je me doutais que tu allais poser cette question. Et bien, Sirius m'a tout raconté, au départ, pas de son plein gré, puisqu'il pensait que si tu ne m'avais rien dit durant une année, c'est que tu avais tes raisons, mais finalement, il m'a tout expliqué.

-Oh...fut tout ce que le lycanthrope trouva à dire, et Dumbledore prit donc la parole.

-Tu sais que ce qui s'est passer la nuit dernière va décider du sort de beaucoup de choses et de personnes ?

-Effectivement, à commencer par celui de Sirius.

-Oui... Mais suivi de près par ceux de Peter Pettigrew et de Lord Voldemort.

-Vous pensez que cet incident marquera un tournant dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Plus que tout, il nous faut redoubler de vigilance et guetter le moindre signe. Puis-je compter sur toi pour avertir les anciens de l'Ordre du Phoenix du danger qui nous menace ?

-Vous pouvez."

Dumbledore se tut, surprenant alors Remus. Le directeur avait une expression indéfinissable que le lycanthrope ne lui avait jamais vu, et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisait, mais avec de telles hésitations que le loup-garou, ne pouvant cacher son étonnement, cherchait mentalement ce qui pouvait préoccuper à ce point le vieil homme.

"Remus, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner mes erreurs ? se décida enfin le directeur, accroissant encore l'ébahissement de son ancien élève.

-De... de quoi parlez-vous?

-Je te parle, Remus, de ces douze dernières années durant lesquelles Sirius a été incarcéré à Azkaban...

-Professeur! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir! Même moi je me suis laissé abusé...

-Toi, justement... Tu mets le doigt sur le problème. Saisi-tu, Remus, que j'ai eu une conversation très instructive avec Sirius la nuit dernière? - sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîna - juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe à dos d'hippogriffe, bien sûr.

-Que... Quoi!?"

Bien que paraissant las et fatigué et avec cette lueur coupable dans les yeux que le lycanthrope avait enfin réussi à identifier, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Je te conterai tout, n'aie pas d'inquiétude... Mais devines-tu ce qu'il m'a dit?"

Remus eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Après avoir répondu sagement à mes questions, et que j'ai abordé un sujet glissant, il s'est braqué contre moi et m'a reproché un tas de choses... Qui s'avéraient toutes vraies, à commencer par la responsabilité de ton état.

-Mon... Etat ?

-Lorsque je suis venu dans la cabane que tu appelais ton domicile, tu te souviens?

-Oui, mais...

-Mais rien, Remus. Durant toutes ces années, tu as été seul, et c'est une chose que je n'aurai jamais du permettre. Sirius le sait et il m'en veut. Mais il pense que le choix de me pardonner ou non te revient."

Le lycanthrope ne trouva rien à dire. Il resta immobile, en fixant le directeur dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Peut-être cela faisait-il un peu, même beaucoup mélodramatique, mais il sentait une émotion poignante lui enserrer la poitrine. Rien que de savoir que Sirius pensait encore à lui de cette façon là, si particulière, avec attention et tendresse fit espérer au lycanthrope que l'Animagus ressentait toujours de l'amour pour lui.

"Professeur... Albus... Je... Je ne vous en veux pas...réussit-il, à articuler.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant, Remus."

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, seulement brisé par les bruits de bocaux que faisait Mrs. Pomfrey, occupée à ranger ses étagères remplies de Potions.

"Il faut que nous discutions d'autre chose encore... dit finalement Dumbledore.

-De mon avenir, n'est-ce pas ?" Le directeur hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation." Je dois dire que je m'en étais douté dès le début...

-Et malheureusement, de récents évènements doivent entrer en ligne de compte...

-Que voulez-vous dire?

Le vieil homme eut l'air peiné.

-Je crains que Severus ait accidentellement révélé ta lycanthropie à une de ses classes, ce matin..."

Remus resta bouche bée, horrifié et trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'eut parlé.

"Quelle classe? demanda finalement le loup-garou d'une voix blanche.

-Hum... Les sixièmes années, il me semble."

Remus avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un pieu ardent dans le coeur. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait étrangement léger, comme libéré de toutes contraintes. Jamais plus il n'apporterait des Chocogrenouilles à sa classe la plus attentionnée... Mais tout devenait plus simple à ses yeux, comme une route déjà tracée qu'il n'avait plus qu'à suivre. Cette année l'avait ressuscité, mais ce serait la dernière qu'il passerait à Hogwarts... Il n'avait plus de choix à faire, tout était clair...

Il ferma les yeux, s'éloignant de l'horreur de la situation. Il ne pouvait plus rester... Pas pour recevoir des lettres de parents en colère, ni de mauvaises blagues de la part des élèves ainsi que des railleries. Il pourrait à présent redécouvrir Sirius à loisir...

" Je voudrais le voir ! J'ai à lui parler! On m'a dit qu'il était réveillé.

-Severus! Ne crois-tu pas en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui?"

Les éclats de voix tirèrent Remus de sa torpeur.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je dois lui dire quelques mots...

-C'est hors de question, il est encore faible! lança Mrs. Pomfrey sèchement, par-dessus l'épaule du directeur.

-Laissez, professeur, laissez, moi aussi, je dois lui parler, se décida finalement Remus à donner son avis, d'un ton sans réplique. Mais il faut que nous soyons seuls, je vous prie...

-C'est à toi de choisir, Remus, dit Dumbledore doucement, transperçant le loup-garou de son regard limpide.

Le directeur et l'infirmière se retirèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière, laissant Snape et le lycanthrope en tête-à-tête.

"Je ne te savais pas aussi puérile, Snape, quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter."

Le professeur de Potions semblait enragé.

"Tu fais le fier, Lupin, mais je sais que tu l'as aidé à s'échapper... J'étais là, la nuit dernière, ne l'oublie pas... persifla-t-il.

-Je n'oublie pas, mais tu te trompes, encore un fois. Comment aurais-je pu aider Sirius, qui lui se trouvait dans une des plus hautes salles du château, transformé en ce montre sanguinaire que tu as dévoilé aux élèves?"

Remus était parfaitement calme.

-Je l'ignore, Lupin, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas resté inactif... Alors ne joue pas l'innocent !

- Tu sais quoi, Snape? Dumbledore a raison, comme toujours. Je pense que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, surtout après les actes inconsidérés d'hier. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau!

-C'est une menace?

-Absolument pas. Je te préviens simplement.

-Inutile. Mais tu me le paieras, Lupin.

-Ce n'est pas déjà fait? répliqua froidement Remus. Et je te préviens que Dumbledore n'est pas de ton avis, Snape, alors tu ferais mieux de revoir tes positions. Pourquoi le directeur ne serait-il pas, en ce moment, à la recherche de Sirius, s'il n'avait pas des informations que tu n'as pas ?

-Si c'est cette histoire abracadabrante avec Pettigrew que Potter raconte à tous vents dont tu me parles, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour embobiner Dumbledore, mais je suis convaincu que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges !

-Crois ce que tu veux Snape, je sais la vérité, et lui aussi."

Le professeur de Potions toisa le lycanthrope, des éclairs dans les yeux.

"Je doute que tu arrives à me tuer par la seule force de ton regard, Snape, mais tu peux toujours essayer... Personnellement, je sortirais plutôt ma baguette... s'autorisa à ironiser Remus.

Snape détourna ses yeux noirs de ceux, immenses et dorés, semblables à deux lacs d'or, de Moony.

"Je le tuerais, Lupin, je te promets que je le tuerais."

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Remus, alors qu'il savait pourtant que Snape ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution. Le Slytherin fit demi-tour, avec son habituel bruissement de sa longue cape noire.

"Eh, attends! J'ai oublié le plus important! se souvint Remus.

-Quoi, encore, Lupin?

-Merci!"

Snape ne cacha pas sa surprise, et c'est à peine si sa mâchoire ne se décrocha pas.

"Comment ça ?

-Je te remercie pour m'avoir préparé la Potion Tue-Loup durant toute l'année."

Snape lui répondit en un bref hochement de tête, en marmonnant si bas que même Remus, avec ses dons surdéveloppés ne saisit que " ordres de Dumbledore" et "saleté de loup-garou". Le lycanthrope laissa échapper un sourire, et ne remarqua pas que le directeur était revenu dans l'infirmerie.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air trop contrarié, dit Dumbledore doucement, surprenant Remus.

-En effet.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Mais je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma démission?"

Le vieil homme soupira.

" Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

-Bien sûr que si, professeur! Vous m'avez employé à une condition, "que le Conseil d'Administration ne le sache pas", ce qui est chose faite, et vous nuire serait la dernière chose que je voudrais faire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Professeur! Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais entendu vous excuser autant !

-Tu as raison, Remus, mais moi-même, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas vu faire autant d'erreurs en si peu de temps.

- Avez-vous déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur pour occuper mon poste?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, Remus!

-Ah, et bien, dans ce cas... Puis-je faire une requête?

-Evidemment.

-Faites que ce ne soit pas Severus qui occupe mon ancienne place!"

Dumbledore sourit.

-Et maintenant, racontez-moi un peu les détails de cette évasion...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

_" Cher professeur Lupin,_

_C'est en connaissance de cause que nous vous offrons ces chocolats de Honeydukes : les "Pimiss'" qui sont connus dans toute l'Angleterre pour être les chocolats sorciers les plus raffinés et appréciés dans ce pays, et vous souhaitons un prompt rétablissement en espérant vous revoir sur pied d'ici peu de temps._

_Nous avons été attristés par la nouvelle de votre démission, mais savons que rien ne pourrait changer votre opinion. C'est donc le coeur lourd que nous vous quittons cette année, mais en vous souhaitant une carrière à venir intéressante et instructive pour un futur florissant, et que peut-être dans quelques années, quand cette affaire se sera tassée, reviendrez-vous enseigner ici._

_Merci pour cette superbe année durant laquelle vous nous avez préparé aux ASPICs avec brio, et même le P'tit Bleu est à présent presque sûr de les avoir, pour les paquets de Chocogrenouilles et pour le bon temps que nous avons passé tous ensemble..._

_Dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous nous reverrons,_

_Votre classe de sixième année..."_

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

C'était la fin. La vraie. Celle où plus aucun retour n'était possible. Jamais. Celle à partir de laquelle l'aventure est finie, et après laquelle on peut tourner la page. Enfin définitivement.

Remus souffla un bon coup. Pour lui, c'était le début d'une autre. Il allait découvrir, redécouvrir. Le monde retrouvait ses couleurs, sa vie, sa joie, et ses sourires. Les plus beaux qu'il eut jamais vu.

Son bureau allait lui manquer, bien sur. Ses élèves aussi. Septima, Pomona, Minerva, Filius et Mrs. Pomfrey également. Mais tout cela faisait partie de la fin... Lui ne se souciait plus que du future et du présent.

Il fallait qu'il envoie un hibou à Sirius. Lui donner rendez-vous... S'il acceptait. S'il pouvait revenir sans risquer de se faire prendre. Et ils s'aimeraient. Peut-être. S'il priait assez fort.

Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux châtains et ceux-ci retombaient en mèches sur son front, lui cachant à moitié la vue à cause de leur longueur. Il devait transplaner, mais il avait une envie pressante de rester là. Revoir Hogsmeade une dernière fois avant longtemps. Ses pas soulevaient des nuages de poussières, et le soleil tapait dans son dos, sur sa tête et ses épaules. La vie était à ses côtés, l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait eu raison de se battre contre la mort. Pour une fois, il avait fait le bon choix.

Tout autour de lui, des enfants couraient, jouaient et riaient. Remus se sentait heureux, il son coeur battait à tout rompre, sur le point de faire exploser sa poitrine.

Pris d'un brusque élan, il se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, s'élever de plus en plus haut. Le poids de ses valises ne comptait pas. Il était libre...

Le lycanthrope ignorait comment Dumbledore avait fait, mais il avait su mettre de la pression aux bons endroits: les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la ville et ses environs. Plus de tristesse, d'atmosphère lourde, de recoin sombres et du soleil. Partout.

Le vent l'entraîna en avant. Il se mit à courir, à rire, à retourner en enfance. Une dernière fois. Ce serait son dernier écart. Rien ne le gênerait dans le futur. Il avait gagné son combat. Pour toujours.

Une avancé dans le vide. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. La terre s'élevait vers le ciel, puis plus rien, et quelques mètres plus bas, le sol.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, et de toute façon ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pu s'arrêter. Ses membres autonomes parcouraient le chemin qui le séparait du vide, et son instinct lui dictait de vivre.

L'air lui battit les joues, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il sauta.

Dans une rue adjacente, une jeune fille cria. L'homme allait tomber. Et se faire mal. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Et l'homme s'évapora dans les airs.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Finiiiiiii ! Enfin, non... A bientôt pour l'épilogue!**

** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! (hé hé)  
**

NdMel : La fin est… planante… Wouaaah ! J'adore !


	13. Epilogue

**Loony, loopy, Lupin**

**This is the end, my friends...  
**

**Je sens que je vais me faire trucider... **

**Dernière note ****:Bon, comme HP 7 est sorti en français depuis pas mal de temps déjà, je suppose que ça ne gène pas que je mette quelques légers spoilers... Je préviens quand même, au cas ou...**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Et même l'histoire est à JK Rowling... (je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le tome trois d'Harry Potter...)Mais quand même, il y a un peu de mon imagination !**

**Mad-Eye Moody ****: Maugrey Fol-Oeil**

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Sirius ! SIRIUS !

- Quoi !"

Un homme aux cheveux châtains monta l'escalier de l'appartement à toute vitesse, se cramponnant à la rampe.

" Réponds un peu plus tôt quand je t'appelle!"

Le deuxième personnage émit un grognement à mi-chemin entre le "groumpf" et le "pfff". Il était accroupi, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant devant la figure, et apparemment occupé à trier des anciennes factures qui se trouvaient dans des cartons poussiéreux.

" Tu as réfléchi ? demanda le premier, fixant l'autre avec de grands yeux dorés d'un air grave.

-Moony, est-ce que tu comptes me poser cette question tous les soirs ?

-Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes !

Le brun délaissa ses occupations pour regarder Remus, paraissant franchement énervé.

"Je n'accepterai pas, c'est décidé! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais Paddy, tu étais là, il te l'a dit, non ! Voldemort est de retour! Tu ne peux pas rester chez moi ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Pas plus dangereux que lorsque j'étais en cavale durant toute cette année ! Tu n'as pas protesté, pourtant!

- Là tu triches! Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Si, totalement. Je ne vois aucune différence. Sauf que si je suis avec toi, je pourrais te protéger.

-Me protéger ! _Me protéger?_ Premièrement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais me protéger, vu que je ne suis recherché ni par le Ministère, ni par Voldemort personnellement, et ensuite, je doute que tu sois capable de me protéger de quoique ce soit! Je suis dix fois puis doué que toi !

- Mais bien sûr ! Combien de BUSEs as-tu eu ?

- Douze, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Hahaaa ! Moi treize !

-N'importe quoi, tu n'en as eu que onze !

-Genre!

-C'est James qui en a eu treize!

-Peut-être, mais je l'ai battu aux ASPICs !

-Moi aussi, que crois-tu?

-Et puis, on s'en fiche, de toutes façons, c'est moi le plus doué.

- En mensonges, ouais!

-Et puis, tu inventes tout et n'importe quoi pour me forcer à y aller!

-Peut-être...

-Tu vois, tu avoues!

-Je n'avoue rien du tout, j'ai dit "peut-être" !

-Oui mais je m'en fiche, je n'y retournerai pas.

-Sirius...

-Remus !

-Tu es absolument certain?

-OUI ! Je ne retournerais pas Square Grimmauld !

-Très bien, alors il faudra que j'use de toutes mes capacités de persuasion pour te faire changer d'avis..."

Moony lança à Padfoot un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents et un regard malicieux, auquel l'Animagus répondit en montrant les siennes d'une toute autre manière.

Cela faisait dix jours. Dix jours que Sirius était arrivé là, à Bristol, dans le manoir que Dumbledore avait prêté à Remus pour qu'il s'y installe. L'ancien détenu d'Azkaban, bien que toujours en fuite et en danger à presque chaque instant de sa vie, avait changé. On ne pouvait pas se tromper lorsqu'on voyait l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux auparavant ternes et vides. Durant toute l'année il avait erré dans les environs de Hogwarts, sauf durant les vacances où il était venu deux ou trois fois rendre visite au dernier Maraudeur. Mais à présent, sur ordres de Dumbledore lui-même, il devait se cacher. Rester cloîtrer en quatre murs, alors que toute la résistance s'organisait au dehors.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore était finalement arrivé.

C'était un fait incontestable que pourtant certaines personnes se permettaient de ne pas prendre au sérieux. Cependant, la parole d'un adolescent avait son importance aux yeux de Sirius et de Remus. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Harry. Ce dernier allait, d'après les informations qu'avait obtenu Remus, subir le même sort que Sirius; c'est-à-dire être isolé du monde sorcier durant un certain temps, pour "sa propre sécurité", lui avait-on dit.

Le lycanthrope avait pratiquement du se battre avec l'Animagus pour l'empêcher d'aller directement trouvé Harry à Privet Drive et l'emmener sur sa moto volante, qu'il avait d'ailleurs récupérée auprès d'Hagrid, contre toutes les recommandations du loup-garou.

La vie simple et paisible, toute en couleurs et aux allures de contes de fées qu'ils s'étaient imaginée après l'évasion de Sirius n'avait jamais vu le jour. Ils avaient vite déchanté, surtout à partir de l'instant où ils avaient appris que Harry allait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Mais toute leur existence ne s'était pas assombrie rien qu'à cause de cela. En premier lieu, il y avait leur relation...

Sirius aimait Remus, et Remus aimait Sirius, c'était un fait, et rien de pouvait y changer, du moins pour le moment. Mais une sorte de barrière invisible s'était construite peu à peu entre eux, les empêchant de se retrouver comme ils en avaient eut l'envie. A commencer par ce rendez-vous que Remus avait donné à Sirius, durant l'été suivant la troisième année de Harry.

Padfoot était venu à Bristol, bien sûr. Mais dès qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés seuls, le silence s'était installé. Moony ne rêvait que d'une chose, que les bras si forts de Sirius l'enlacent, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant, et ce dernier voulait plus que tout capturer les lèvres si tentantes du loup-garou. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient franchi la distance. Pourquoi?

Durant toute l'année précédent ce premier face à face depuis bien longtemps, chacun de son côté avait découvert que ses sentiments à l'égard de l'autre ne s'étaient jamais taris... Mais une fois que Remus put plonger ses iris dorés dans ceux, gris acier de Sirius, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Et chacun des deux l'avait ressenti comme si cela allait changer leur avenir, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Remus avait senti ses forces le quitter. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable, aussi lâche... Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard d'acier de Padfoot, il avait su que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je... Je suis... désolé... » avait-il murmuré faiblement. La main de Sirius, tendue vers sa joue, retomba lourdement. _C'était fini,_ avait pensé Remus_. Il va se détourner. Il va m'abandonner... Il va me quitter... Il..._

Sirius ne se détourna pas, et afficha un sourire triste.

« Désolé de quoi, Moony ? »

Et jamais plus ils ne s'étaient embrassés.

Vus de l'extérieur, les deux hommes acceptaient parfaitement leur relation amicale, même plus, presque aussi proche que celle qu'entretenaient James et Sirius dans le passé, et de l'intérieur, ils se convainquirent tous deux que cela leur convenait. Ce qui, à force d'auto persuasion constante, finit par arriver...

" Ca Moony, je doute que tu y parviennes...

-Doute, doute, mon cher Padfoot, mais lorsque tu seras entrain d'emménager là-bas, tu repenseras à cette discussion, et alors tu sauras que Remus John Lupin a raison de tout !

-Ne me parle pas de malheurs, je te prie.

-Prie également si ça te chante, on verra bien si cela t'empêchera de te rendre 12 Scare Grimmauld !"

Sirius poussa un grognement, et Remus éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

"Aller, je vais préparer à manger, tu viens m'aider ?

-Non, comme tu vois, je suis trop occupé à faire mes cartons en vue d'un DÉMÉNAGEMENT !

-Alors tu acceptes ?

- Va faire à manger, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Je prends ça pour un oui...

-OUSTE !"

Le rire moqueur de Remus résonna aux oreilles de Sirius alors que le loup-garou descendait deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. L'Animagus jura dans sa barbe.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

" C'est comme une prison pour moi ! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à revenir dans un endroit qui pour moi est égal à Azkaban !

- Ha ! J'en étais sûr !

-De quoi?

-Que tu allais me sortir cet argument !

- Mais...

-Et c'est le dernier! Je le savais! C'est ta dernière carte! J'ai gagné !

-Tu délires, Moony...

-Non, pas du tout !

-Si !

-Très bien, alors sors moi ton dernier argument!

- Très bien... Je ne veux pas être seul ! Tu me manquerais trop. On a été séparé durant douze années sans raison valable, je ne veux plus te quitter!"

La lèvre inférieure de Sirius se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Remus s'approcha de lui, un doux sourire affiché sur la figure, puis se releva et éclata de rire. Un rire chaleureux, et franchement moqueur.

"Pathétique! Oh, Paddy, c'est trop drôle! Tu voulais vraiment me faire lâcher prise avec ça?"

Sirius avait l'air particulièrement vexé. Il tira la langue à son ami.

"J'ai un dernier argument.

-Ooooh ! C'est vrai ?

-Très drôle, ouais vas-y, moque toi ! Mais tu ne peux pas y résister!

-Dis toujours, dit Remus, sur le bord de la crise de fou rire.

-OK... Eh bien : tu me laisses rester ici, ou sinon je dis à McGonagall que c'est toi qui avait mis le sirop Supra-Pilosité dans son jus de citrouille en cinquième année!

-Naaaan ! T'oserais pas ! s'écria Moony, l'air tout à fait affolé.

-Si !

-Très bien, mais alors je dis à Harry qu'en sixième année, tu as échangé les habits de ses parents dans la Grande Salle !

-Tu t'en souviens encore? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Ouais!

-Oh non! Tout mon si beau plan tombe à l'eau !

-C'est vraiment bête... Tu vas être obligé d'aller habiter Scare Grimmauld.

-Moony... S'il te plait..."

Sirius avait prit un ton si enfantin, des étoiles dans les yeux, que n'importe qui aurait cédé à sa demande... Mais Remus n'était pas n'importe qui.

"N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, Pad', tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi !"

Padfoot fit la moue. Il se détourna de Remus.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le salon, face à face, Moony lisant un livre, ou plutôt, tentant de le faire puisque Sirius était venu le déranger dans sa lecture. Ce dernier était en tailleur sur le sofa, fixant un point dans le vide à sa droite.

Puis il réessaya, en parlant beaucoup plus sérieusement.

"Moony, tu sais bien que cette maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison, me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs! Pourquoi me demandes-tu d'y retourner?"

Le lycanthrope reposa son livre qui était précisément celui sur les Vampires que les sixièmes années lui avaient offert quelques temps auparavant.

"Je te demande cela, Padfoot, parce que je sais que là-bas, même si tu refuses cette réalité, tu seras en sécurité...

-Mais tu sais que pour moi, tout est un rappel de ma vie d'avant! "Toujours Pur" !"

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard triste.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il simplement. Mais on fera tout pour enlever tout ce qui pourrait te rappeler cela!

-On ne peut pas, Moony, c'est cette demeure qui me dégoutte... Et puis, es-tu au moins sûr que ce soit ma propriété ? Car tu sais, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que l'immonde chose qui se prenait pour ma mère ait réussi à changer les termes du contrat et que finalement, la maison revienne à ma chère cousine Bellatrix, ou encore à Cissy...

-C'est ce à quoi Dumbledore a pensé... Et c'est pourquoi on ne peut pas s'y installer encore, sans ton accord et sans cette certitude.

-Donc on ne va pas y aller?

-Si. Il y a un moyen de le vérifier, malheureusement pour toi...

-Que...?

-Es tu au courant d'à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, cette maison est rattachée ?"

Sirius se fit pensif un instant, puis prit un air parfaitement horrifié.

"Oh non! NON! Dumbledore ne va pas me demander de faire CA ?"

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête tristement.

"Il n'a pas le choix, Sirius... Il a besoin d'un QG, et son frère, à qui appartenait la maison dans laquelle nous avons installé l'ancien, n'a plus la possibilité d'héberger tout l'Ordre... Je crois que c'est parce que les autorités le tiennent à l'oeil depuis qu'il a fait des expérimentations douteuses sur des chèvres..."

Remus avait lâché cette dernière réplique dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, sans grand résultat...

"Faut-il vraiment que j'appelle Kreacher ? demanda Sirius, dégouté.

Moony hocha encore une fois la tête en signe d'affirmation d'un air désolé.

Sirius se sentait étonnamment calme. Le plus souvent, à cause de son tempérament explosif, il se mettait dans tous ses états et criait sur son interlocuteur, mais cette fois, c'était sûrement l'air compatissant de Remus, ainsi que cette absence de tension qui le laissait simplement dérouté et horrifié, dans un silence laissant deviner son angoisse.

"Je ne veux pas."

Remus ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Mais je vais le faire tout de même."

Le lycanthrope fixa Sirius dans les yeux, étonné.

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, car je veux que tu sois à l'abri, et... Pour Harry.

-Pour Harry, répéta le loup-garou, souriant, et ses yeux brillant d'une étrange manière.

Par-dessus la table basse se situant au milieu des deux canapés, Remus saisit la main de son ami et la serra, lui transmettant sa reconnaissance.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Sirius entra dans la chambre comme une furie, claqua la porte derrière lui le plus fort qu'il put et se jeta sur son lit, s'asseyant au bord de celui-ci, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'entendit pas le loup-garou silencieux qui se glissa dans la pièce à sa suite, ni le vent violent tambourinant contre la vitre, et la pluie qui s'abattait par rafales sur Londres.

"Le Ministère n'est qu'une tripotée de crétins, Pad'."

Sirius ne sursauta même pas, n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Remus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Nous on sait la vérité, Sirius, c'est ce qui compte, non?

-Nan. Ce n'est plus comme si Dumbledore avait encore de l'influence, lâcha l'Animagus avec amertume."

Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait raison.

"Si seulement ils savaient...murmura Sirius.

Le lycanthrope entoura les épaules de son ami avec son bras, mais l'Animagus eut un mouvement de recul, et, surprenant le loup-garou, renversa sa tête en arrière et hurla:

"ET TOI, BELLATRIX, AUPRES DE TON MAITRE, TU DOIS TE RIRE DE TOUT CELA, N'EST-CE PAS ? N'EST-CE PAS !"

Les cris du tableau de Walburga firent écho à ceux de son fils. Les temps à venir promettaient d'être durs.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Ah, Remus! Tu as pu te libérer! J'en suis heureux!

-Vous savez, professeur, je n'ai pas trop de mal pour cela en ce moment, seules vos missions m'occupent..."

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, mais une note de tristesse d'une origine inconnue de Remus persistait dans ses yeux bleus si caractéristiques. Le directeur de Hogwarts avait demandé quelques jours auparavant au loup-garou s'il pouvait le voir à la suite d'une des réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et celui-ci s'était arrangé pour prévenir Sirius ce soir de l'attendre à la porte.

"Severus, peux-tu nous laisser, à présent, je te prie?"

Le lycanthrope ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là de la présence importune du professeur de Potions. Le Slytherin le fixait de ses yeux noirs et froids avec une haine non dissimulée. Remus soutint son regard. L'acceptation de Sirius au sein de l'Ordre n'avait pas amélioré leur relation, et le semblant d'entente qu'ils avaient entretenu durant la troisième année de Harry n'avait pas fait long feu. Snape passa devant lui et sortit de la salle.

Dumbledore attendit que la porte se referme pour poser à nouveau son regard limpide sur l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait l'air las et fatigué.

"C'est justement de missions dont nous allons parler ce soir, Remus.

-Vous avez du travail pour moi? demanda Remus, impatient.

L'air infiniment triste de Dumbledore calma son ardeur.

-Ce ne sera pas un partie de plaisir, comprends-le bien, Remus. Tu as le droit de refuser, je ne t'obligerai jamais à le faire, mais sache que tu es la seule possibilité que nous ayons."

Cela n'augurait rien de bon, et le lycanthrope s'inquiéta.

-Professeur, de quoi...

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Tu sais que Lord Voldemort cherche à recruter pour agrandir ses armées?

-Oui, nous pensons d'ailleurs qu'il a déjà dans son camp les Détraqueurs et sûrement utilisera-t-il comme la dernière fois des Inferi..."

Le loup-garou avait l'impression de réciter sa leçon devant un professeur.

"Effectivement, reprit Dumbledore. Pour résumer: il se présente à toutes les créatures de l'ombre..."

Remus frissonna. Il appréhendait de plus en plus le sujet que le vieil homme désirait aborder.

"Quelles sont les créatures de l'ombre que tu connais?

- Hum... Eh bien, les Détraqueurs, répondit sagement le lycanthrope, ayant l'impression croissante de passer un test. Les Vampires, les Inferi, les Basilics, mais il me semble que le seul représentant de cette race est mort il y a trois ans... Certains peuples de l'eau...

-Et ?"

Remus voyait à présent où Dumbledore voulait en venir, et ses mains devinrent moites.

-Et les loups-garou..."

Un long silence lourd de sous-entendus s'installa entre les deux hommes.

"Que... Que voulez-vous que j'aille faire chez les loups-garou?

-Il nous faut un infiltré...

-Un espion ?

-Non! Pas un espion, car à ce que je sache, le groupe de lycanthropes que je désire appréhender n'a pas encore fait son choix, il n'y a donc aucune raison de l'espionner... C'est un groupe de reclus, qui nient leur appartenance au monde sorcier pour avoir été trop persécutés. Il ne sont pas mauvais. Mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un les guide vers la bonne voix... Je sais que leur faire adhérer notre cause s'avérera très ardu, mais dans un premier lieu, je voudrais simplement les empêcher de choisir Voldemort et la facilité.

-Et... Combien de temps durerait cette... mission ?"

Dumbledore eut un ait encore plus désolé.

"Le temps qu'il faudra. Je dois leur laisser le temps de réfléchir aux avantages et inconvénients de chaque choix, pour qu'ils finissent par s'orienter judicieusement. "

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Tu as le droit de refuser..."

Au fond de lui, le loup-garou su que le directeur ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Ce dernier le sentit, car il prit une grande inspiration, et continua:

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort essaie d'agrandir ses troupes, et il se peut que tu croises un de ses représentants..."

Remus sentit son sang se figer. L'air n'atteignait plus ses poumons.

"Et d'après de récentes information, nous avons appris qu'il a dans ces rangs...

-Fenrir Greyback... souffla le lycanthrope, horrifié.

-Je comprendrais que tu refuses, Remus, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal de ne pas vouloir...

-J'accepte!"

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Dumbledore le fixa, interrogatif et surpris. Surprendre le directeur était un fait très rare, et Remus pensa que le vieux directeur ne pensait pas qu'il allait accepter aussi vite...

"Greyback a bien dû mordre au moins la moitié des leurs, ce que je compte tourner à mon avantage, et... Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse; je suis le seul apte à accomplir cette mission. L'Ordre a pour but de nuire à Voldemort et de lui mettre des batons dans les roues, et je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps une occasion telle que celle-ci, expliqua-t-il."

Il y avait bien d'autres raisons à cette décision rapide mais réfléchi. En premier, l savait qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler quelques temps, dechanger d'air. A force de rassurer Sirius, il s'était lui-même mit à douter. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Tout n'allait pas s'arranger. En pensant à son meilleur ami, Remus sse dit que d'ailleurs, celui-ci n'allait pas aprécier qu'il parte si longtemps. Mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

La deuxième raison était qu'il avait envie de les rencontrer... Tous ces loups-garou... Comme lui... Des reclus. Il savait qu'il ne se reconnaitrait pas dans leurs regards, mais voulait savoir ce qu'il serait devenu sans Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs, qui lui avaient apportés de l'attention, de l'amitié... Et de l'amour...

Le directeur dut lire tout cela dans ses yeux, car sa surprise s'évapora.

"Très bien... Je suis content que tu aie accepté, Remus, cela fera beaucoup avancer la lutte."

Sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore prit congé de lui. Mais juste avant qu'il ne le quitte, une question vint à l'esprit du lycanthrope.

"Professeur! Pourquoi évitez-vous Harry ?"

Bien que Remus fut sûr que le directeur eut entendu, celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre, et, en lui ardessant un sourire chaleureux, il sortit de la pièce.

Le loup-garou le suivit de peu. Sirius l'attendait, adossé nonchalamment au mur en face de la porte de la cuisine d'où il sortait.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?"

Remus sentit son coeur se serré. Il n'aimait pas mentir. Surtout à Sirius. Mais pour cette occasion, cela s'imposait.

"Rien, Pad', rien du tout... Il m'a juste interrogé sur l'avancement de quelques recherches que je fais pour lui..."

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Le poids de ses valises engourdissait les bras de Remus. Il descendit l'escalier de Scare Grimmault, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de la "mère" de Sirius.

En passant devant la cuisine, il s'attira un regard mauvais de Padfoot, alors que Molly, Tonks, Bill et Arthur se précipitait à sa rencontre pour lui dire au revoir. S'il était particulièrement blessé que Sirius n'esquisse pas un seul geste en sa direction et ne se lève pas de sa chaise pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, il n'en montra rien, et embrassa un par un les membres de l'Ordre qui eux, s'étaient déplacé.

"Oui, je te promets, Molly, je mangerais bien là-bas"

"Non, Tonks, je ne chercherais pas des noises à plus fort que moi. Merlin, on dirait ma mère!"

"Je ne pense pas rentrer avant Noël, Arthur, je suis désolé."

"Au revoir tout le monde! Transmettez mes salutations à ceux qui ne sont pas là... Excepté Snape, bien sûr!"

Avec tout de même un pincement au coeur, Remus tourna le dos à la famille Weasley et à Nymphadora pour se diriger vers la porte. Il lança un dernier regard dans la cuisine, qu'il pouvait entr'apercevoir, mais ne vit nul part Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et le lycanthrope se gliça en dehors de la maison. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

A sa grande surprise, la demeure qui était sensée s'éfacer de le rue resta bien en vue entre le 11 et le 13 du Scare Grimmault. Il s'interrogea sur ce phénomène étrange, mais fut interpellé par une voix bien connue.

"Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir, Moony ?"

Remus chercha d'où pouvait bien provenir cette exclamation. Il trouva sans grand mal... En levant les yeux. Sirius avait passé sa tête par le fenêtre ouverte du deuxième étage. Il paraissait fatigué et triste.

"Sirius, enfin ! Tu vas te faire voir!

-Mais non, Moony, t'inquiète pas, tu est le seul dans cette rue à pouvoir parler avec moi... Oh, plus maintenant, Snape arrive sur ta gauche..."

Remus sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait personne, et Sirius éclata d'un rire franc qui ressemblait tant à des aboiements de chien.

"Peur de Snivellus, Moony? "railla-t-il, et le loup-garou grogna.

La joie s'effaça vite des traits de l'Animagus.

" Je t'en veux beaucoup, tu sais."

Remus sourit.

"Oui, je sais.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Si !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Pourquoi n'ai-je dut l'apprendre que trois jours avant ton départ?"

Le lycanthrope grimaça. Quelques jours auparavent, il avait appris à Sirius qu'il allait devoir partir... Pendant longtemps. Celui-ci s'était tout de suite emflammé et lui avait crier dessus avec toute la force de ses poumons, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils étaient resté en froid depuis, et Remus ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal depuis au moins deux ans...

"Pour éviter une scène comme celle que tu as faite... Mais je crois que j'ai échoué...

-En effet..."

Un silence lourd s'abattit entre eux.

"Tu feras attention à toi?

-Je te promets.

-Tu suivras bien toutes les recommandations de Molly et Dora?"

Remus sourit de toutes ses dents Sirius avait eut beau faire l'indifférent, il avait tout de même écouté !

"Bien sûr !"

L'Animagus parut rassuré.

"Dommage que tu ne me l'aie pas dit avant, j'aurais peut-être réussi à te faire changer d'avis...

-C'est la troisième raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien voulu t'avouer !

-Et la deuxième?

-C'était juste pour te faire bisquer!"

Sirius lui tira la langue, et Remus rit aux éclats.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête, et Remus constata que seul Sirius avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit de Noël.

Il était rentré la veille de sa mission d'infiltration chez les loups-garou, et devraient y retourner un peu avant la fin des vacances scolaires. Heureusement pour lui, elle touchait à sa fin, car il s'était déjà proposé en tant que représentant de Dumbledore, et ces deux semaines de répit où il pouvait revenir Scare Grimmault auprès de Sirius lui avaient été accordées pour que les lycanthropes du camp puissent réfléchir sans être influencé par lui. Il n'était abssolument pas sûr du résultat, mais espérait au moins avoir réussi à convaincre ses compatriotes de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort.

Il avait été agréablment surpris par ce changement d'air. Les lycanthropes, bien que reclu, étaient très chaleureux... Envers leurs semblables. Certains avaient s'tait méfier de lui, au départ, mais la plus part l'avait acceuilli à bras ouverts. Plusieurs, même, avait essayé de tisser des liens avec lui. Il s'en était fait des amis. Mais ceux-ci, bien plus proche de lui que les autres, avaient rapidement découvert son secret: il était dur de cacher quelque chose à un loup-garou, même en en étant un soi-même. Mais ses amis méritaient leur surnom affectif, car ils ne l'avaient pas trahi, et l'avaient même plusieurs fois aidé à essayé de rejoindre quelques lycanthropes à sa cause. Remus leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Mais la vie était trop étrange aux cotés de ses semblables. Il passait toutes ses Pleine Lune tous ensembles, et enfin il se sentait bien comme il était, parmi toute une population qui le comprenait...

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait ignorer la quête de Dumbledore, et cette annonce mit un froid dans sa relation avec les autres lycanthropes. Il dut s'éloigner le temps des vacances de Noël... Ce qu'au fond de lui, il appréciait plutôt, car il pourrait enfin revoir Sirius. Mais quelle avait été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait appris que Arthur avait été attaqué par un serpent sur les ordres de Voldemort, alors qu'il devait garder la porte du Département des Mystères, au Ministère. Remus savait bien sûr ce qu'ils risquaient tous à garder cette porte, mais jamais il ne l'avait réalisé pleinement, ce qu'il avait fait à présent. Et au fond de lui, même s'il savait que le Ministère était composé d'incapables, hormis Arthur, Tonks, Moody et quelques exceptions, il avait espérer que ce lieu leur offrirait une quelconque protection. Il s'était trompé.

"Sirius ! Tu chantes faux!" s'écria Moony, penchant la tête par dessus la rampe d'escalier.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à lancer un sort d'insonorisation entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage pour pouvoir faire autant de bruit qu'ils désiraient au dessus du tableau de Walburga... Et malheureusement pour les oreilles sensibles de Remus, Sirius en profitait...

"C'est normal, je t'imite ! rétorqua Padfoot, hors de vue de Remus, car il était auprès de son hippogriffe. "

Remus soupira, mais un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Que c'était bon de revenir chez soi! Même si le Scare Grimmauld n'était pas son vrai domicile, c'était celui de Sirius, et il y passait plus de temps que dans sa maison.

Les deux hommes étaient les seuls encore présents à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure. Toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Harry étaient partis rendre visite à Arthur, qui se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Tonks, Kingsley et Mad-Eye étaient partis exercés leurs métiers...

Remus se rendit dans sa chambre et se remit à étudier les dossiers qu'il devait trier. Des informations et des archives de la prison d'Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un travail plaisant, mais il était le seul disponible, à part Sirius, et Dumbledore et le lycanthrope avaient trouvés cela plus judicieux de le mettre à part de toutes les documentations pouvant concerner la prison où il avait passé une beaucoup trop longue partie de sa vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, bien après que Sirius eut cessé de chanter, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte.

"Entre ! intima Remus à Sirius. Celui-ci avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et le regard pétillant... Ainsi qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours, voire semaines.

"Comptes tu y faire quelque chose ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De ta barbe !

-Oh! Eh bien...

-Je te préviens, si tu ne la rase pas dans un délai de temps très restreint, je ne t'approche plus à moins d'un mètre, de peur qu'elle me morde..."

Sirius sourit.

"Je vais la tailler ce soir, promis! dit l'Animagus pour rassurer son ami.

-Et que me veux tu, au fait? demanda ce dernier.

-Euh... Je sais que tu vas me trouver idiot- pas de commentaire, s'il te plait!- mais... Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire...

-Sirius! Mon anniversaire est dans plus de trois mois!

-Oui, je sais... Mais tu es en mission... Et je ne suis même pas sûr de te voir durant ces trois mois!

-Si tu espères me faire culpabiliser, c'est raté!

Il mentait, bien sûr. Dès que l'Animagus avait dit ces mots, il avait senti un poids dans sa poitrine, mais il préférait encore passer trois mois de plus chez les lycanthropes que de l'avouer à Sirius.

"Je n'essaie pas de te faire culpabiliser, je veux savoir ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire!"

Remus soupira.

"Si je te dis " que tu te taises", tu te vexes ?"

Le loup-garou éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de son ami.

"Moque toi, vas-y, moque toi! se renfrogna Sirius.

-Je rigole, Pad'! Bon, plus sérieusement, un livre fera l'affaire! Tu sais comme j'aime lire.

-Oui, je sais, mais je t'en ai déjà offert un, en troisième année! Un livre sur les monstres sous marin, tu te souviens? Je ne veux pas me répéter... "

Remus se souvenait, et se sentait très mal. C'était un des nombreux livres qui avaient fini au feu, comme tous les cadeaux de Sirius, après son emprisonnement à Azkaban...

"C'est toi qui décide, Pad, mais un livre serait parfait!

-D'accord... Quoi d'autre?

-Comment ça, "quoi d'autre" ?

-Bah... Il me faut plusieurs idées pour que je choisisse!

-Oh, bah... Fais un peu marcher ton imagination!

-Je te dis ça en total désintérêt, mais... Tu ne risque pas d'être très satisfait du résultat..."

Remus pâlit.

"Je crois qu'en effet, je vais devoir imposer mes conditions!"

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du cadeau que lui avait offert Sirius en cinquième année, pour lui faire une surprise: une boule de cristal enregistreuse, qui faisait l'office d'une caméra, placée dans le vestiaire féminin de Quidditch des Gryffindors retransmettait en direct des images... Embarrassantes... Remus avait été si gêné de ce cadeau que l'année d'après, après avoir jeté l'écran de retransmission dans le lac, où seul le Calmar géant pourrait contempler les jeunes filles, il avait fait jurer à Sirius ne pas lui offrir de cadeau...

"Alors, à part des livres... Et bien : des plumes, de l'encre, du parchemin, ou bien quelque chose dans le style du cadeau de Noël d'il y a deux ans...

-Tu as aimé?

-Euh... Par sur le moment, vu que j'étais encore persuadé que tu avais trahi James et Lily et tué Peter, mais ensuite...

-Ah... Okay... Et rien de moins... original?"

Remus lui tira la langue.

"Si tu pouvais me servir la tête de Snape sur un plateau, ce serait parfait!

-Je prends note! Dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'était une plaisanterie, Pad' !

-Vraiment ?"

Remus s'inquiéta.

"Sirius! Je t'interdis de toucher un seul cheveu de la tête de Snape!

-J'ai fait tellement de choses sans ta permission!

-Sirius, tu ne vas pas...

-Je te fais marcher, bougre d'imbécile! Qui a déjà vu un loup-garou si naïf?"

L'oreiller heurta de plein fouet la porte que Sirius avait refermée en se dérobant à son sort.

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Ils se sont pourtant engagés à rester neutres dans ce combat, ou en tout cas ceux qui restaient après que Greyback ait lancé cet ultimatum.

-Mais cela ne change rien, non ? Aucun lycanthrope, hormis toi, bien sûr, ne viendra durant la guerre?

-Non. Mais cela change quelque chose! Nous ne les aurons pas avec nous, mais pas non plus contre nous ! C'était la mission de base dont m'avait chargé Dumbledore.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça, c'était des heures sup' ?

-Non! se rattrapa de justesse Remus, soucieux de la réaction de Sirius. Mais l'un rentrait dans l'autre. Tant qu'à leur dire de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort, autant leur proposer de se battre à nos côtés pour défendre leurs principes...

-J'aurai quand même dû venir avec toi... Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve!

-Dis tout de suite que je suis une loque humaine! s'exclama le lycanthrope, l'air faussement vexé.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! se défendit vivement Sirius. Mais je l'ai pensé très fort, ajouta-t-il pour taquiner le loup-garou qui lui tira la langue.

-De toutes façons, tu n'aurais pas pu venir. Il ne m'ont accepté que parce que j'étais comme eux."

Cette réplique mit un froid entre eux, et Remus regretta de l'avoir exprimée à haute voix.

Il était rentré la veille de sa mission qui s'était on ne peut plus mal finit. Greyback avait proposé un ultimatum : les loups-garous rejoindraient Lord Voldemort ou bien ils devraient se battre jusqu'à la mort contre ses armées. Les lycanthropes avaient des avis divergents, certains désiraient se battre pour leurs idéaux, d'autres voulaient se rendre, et quelques uns étaies prêts à aller quémander l'aide de Dumbledore.

Remus avait deviné que quelque chose clochait là-dedans, et cela c'était révélé juste par la suite: Greyback avait bluffé, il n'avait pas d'armée à sa disposition personnelle et Voldemort ne voulait pas investir dans des "hybrides". Mais les loups garou ne l'avaient appris qu'après l'émeute... Car toutes ces différences d'opinion avaient mené à cela. Les lycanthropes s'étaient disputés jusqu'au sang. Remus avait essayé de ramener le calme, mais c'était retrouvé au coeur de la bataille et avait reçu une multitude de coups.

Il était à présent de retour, pour de bon... Après son séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Personne ne le brusquait, et Sirius le considérait comme s'il était une poupée en porcelaine, ce qui faisait rire Moony, même si cela l'agaçait.

"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué... dit doucement Sirius. Remus sourit.

-Toi aussi, Pad'... Ta stupidité m'a beaucoup manqué."

Padfoot ne parut même pas vexé, et garda son sourire.

"C'est rare que tu sois aussi niais... Tu n'es pas malade, tu es sûr? ironisa le loup garou. Son ami sortit de sa rêverie et de son état stoïque.

"Si c'est pour que tu me rembarres aussitôt, je crois que la prochaine fois, je vais te laisse te débrouiller tout seul pour monter les quatre étages... bouda Sirius. "

Il l'avait effectivement aidé à grimper dans sa chambre se trouvant au quatrième étage, puisque sa jambe le faisait souffrir...

"Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry?"

Padfoot retrouva le sourire.

"Il m'envoie des hiboux de temps en temps, mais avec cette harpie d'Ombrage et la censure du Ministère, il n'est jamais très expressif... Je suis sûr que si il le pouvait, il me supplierait de venir le chercher... Entre Snape et ses cours d'Occlumencie et Ombrage avec ses décrets stupides, il ne doit sûrement pas être aux anges... A-t-il au moins des relations amoureuses avec des filles?

-S'il est aussi charmeur que toi et James, cela ne m'étonnerait pas...

-Sauf s'il est comme toi, plutôt réservé et discret...

-Ou comme Lily, tout feu tout flamme avec beaucoup de charme!

-Il est peut-être maladroit et manque de tact pour parler avec la gent féminine!

-Avec un père comme le sien? Jamais de la vie?

-Tu paries?

-Ouais! Je mise dix gallions qu'il aura une petite copine avant le mois de juin, et qu'il l'aura déjà embrassé plusieurs fois!

-Je tiens le parie... S'il n'a jamais embrassé personne ou qu'une seule fois, et qu'il est célibataire à la fin de l'année scolaire, je gagne!

-Ca me va. "

Remus et Sirius s'entre regardèrent. Quels gamins! Avaient-ils vraiment presque quarante ans? En tous cas, la vieillesse n'allait pas à Padfoot, et il la repoussait avec bonne humeur et humour.

Dans ces moments là, Remus ne regrettait pas de avoir choisi que sa relation avec Sirius ne dépasserait jamais l'amitié. Car de ses sourires, son rire et sa beauté émanait la pure clarté de l'amitié franche et sincère. Ils étaient semblables à deux meilleurs amis, à deux frères, des jumeaux... Il n'aurait échangé cette situation pour rien au monde, qui lui permettait d'être, quoiqu'il advienne, le premier dans le coeur de Padfoot...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Je ferais bien d'y aller!"

La tête de Harry s'effaça des flammes. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.

"A ton avis, comment a-t-il réussi à nous parler, toutes les cheminées de Hogwarts étant surveillées?

-C'est une bonne question, Pad.

-Il a peut-être trouvé un sort de dissimulation...

-Ou alors il a utilisé la seule cheminée qui n'est pas surveillé de tout le château, ajouta Moony, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Je veux dire, Padfoot, que ce crapaud d'Ombrage ne fait sûrement pas censurer sa propre cheminée...

-Naaaaan ! Tu rigoles? Tu vas pas me dire que...

-Et si, Pad, il semblerait que ton filleul n'ait rien à envier à nos petites ballades nocturnes du temps où nous étions adolescents..."

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

"Prongs peut être fier de son fils! J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas d'ennui... Apparemment, quelqu'un descendait, de son côté... Espérons que ce ne soit pas la Harpie!

-Oui, espérons..."

Le silence s'installa, mais fut vite brisé par l'Animagus.

"Tout de même, ce sont de sacrés numéros, les Potter... Entre le fils qui doute de l'intégrité de son père, en faisant lui-même des actes pas très respectueux du règlement, et le père qui a été un imbécile Don Juan dans sa jeunesse participant à des actions illicites...

-Et aux fréquentations douteuses, tu peux rajouter!

-Hey!

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu es un vrai coureur de jupons, et moi un lycanthrope... pas étonnant que James ait mal tourné! Heureusement que Lily était là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin..."

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

"Quand même, c'est tellement comique de voir Harry s'inquiéter de la sorte! ajouta Remus après s'être calmer.

-Oui... A croire qu'il pense que tous les adolescents de quinze ans ont tous autant conscience que lui du monde qui les entoure... répondit Sirius avec une note de tristesse. Il doit être l'un des seuls à avoir vécu autant d'épreuves... La douleur prend apparemment un malin plaisir à faire partie intégrante de sa vie..."

Au cours de ses deux années, Sirius et Harry s'était lié et ressentait l'un pour l'autre un amour proche de celui unissant un père de son fils. Remus regardait avec mélancolie les deux êtres si semblables qui tous deux s'entraidaient dans leurs souffrances... Sans se douter de leurs similitudes.

"Au moins, il aura assez d'expériences pour tenir tête à la petite Weasley! s'exclama Remus pour détendre l'ambiance, avec assez de succès.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble, ces deux là?

-Plus! Je te parie dix contre un qu'ils seront marié avant la fin du millénaire!(1)

-Et depuis quand tu l'as deviné?"

Remus sourit.

"Pas depuis très longtemps, sinon je te l'aurais dit... mais regarde comment elle le couve des yeux! Il est évident qu'avec un caractère comme le sien et celui de sa mère, cette fille a tous les hommes qu'elle veut!

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard?

-Jaloux de qui? demanda espièglement Remus. De Ginny ou de Harry ?

-Un peu des deux!"

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire, et répliqua:

-T'es bête.

-Oui, je sais, je crois que tu me le répètes assez souvent... ironisa Padfoot. "

Après un silence lourd où Remus et Sirius étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs, se rappelant avec nostalgie leur adolescence qui avait tant ressemblé à un conte de fées, Moony finit par déclarer:

"Et Lily, à ton avis, serait-elle fière de son fils? "

Padfoot parut ravi que le lycanthrope ait posé cette question.

"Tu as vu comment l'idée que son père soit aussi arrogant a dégoûté Harry? Il semble tenir plus d'elle que de Prongs, c'est certain...

-C'est tellement étrange la façon dont, chaque fois que je le voie, j'ai l'impression de parler à Lily en le regardant dans ses yeux, ou à James lorsqu'il discute avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ils me manquent...

-A moi aussi!"

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs se sourirent. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais entre eux de Peter ni de sa trahison, son nom semblant être devenu un tabou, mais, au contraire, leur adolescence commune avec James et Lily revenait régulièrement dans la conversation. A chaque fois accompagnée d'intenses réflexions où tous deux songeaient silencieusement à leurs vies respectives, celles de Prongs et de sa femme, morts prématurément mais pour une cause juste, afin de protéger leur fils de son sort, celle de Sirius qui avait été accusé à tort de les avoir trahis et avait passé presque treize de sa vie à Azkaban, souffrant en silence, et puis à celle de Remus, solitaire et infiniment triste, destinée à un homme généreux dont le courage à été mis à bout...

Quelques fois, les deux amis se demandaient s'ils auraient la force de se battre jusqu'au bout, et dans ces instants de doute, chacun était là pour l'autre, le persuadant qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, mais sans en être convaincus eux-mêmes...

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, que, parfois, il se demandait comment pouvait-on les différencier... Remus, même suite à son adolescente brillante, n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse si bien le comprendre. Au fond de lui, il pensait que si un jour Sirius venait à mourir, il le suivrait sans hésitations...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Dumbledore?

-Il parait qu'il a rendu visite à Hagrid quand celui-ci est passé ici...

-Tu penses?

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas... Umbridge ne va pas tarder à le renvoyer lui aussi, et il a du lui donner un point de rendez-vous...

-Vraiment... Qu'aurait-il pu arriver de pire à Hogwarts que son directeur soit chassé?

-Euh... Une attaque de Death Eaters enragés qui n'aspirent qu'à tuer?

-Ils n'auraient pas fait long feu si Dumbledore était encore présent!

-Plus Voldemort?

-Ca se corse..."

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, Remus esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient tous attablés dans la salle à manger du Scare Grimmauld... Tous, cela signifiait Tonks avec une mine triste que personne ne lui avait jamais vu, Kingsley soucieux, Molly occupé à faire à manger et la vaisselle pour cacher son anxiété, Arthur exténué, Moody entrain touiller son oeil flottant dans un verre d'eau, Mondigus... Egal à lui même... Et Sirius... Qui essayait tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ambiance car il ne supportait de voir tout le monde abattu dans l'ancienne Maison des Black, car la bonne humeur était la seule chose qui lui faisait oublié où il se trouvait...

"Ca me stresse de savoir Snape là-bas... Auprès de Harry... Le pauvre! Coincé entre lui et Umbridge..."

Remus laissa échapper un éclat de rire, Tonks se dandina sur sa chaise, ne pouvant cacher son air amusé, Mondigus n'esquissa pas un geste, Moody accéléra le mouvement de sa cuillère et Kingsley sourit. Sirius parut très fier de son exploit.

"Je ne crois pas que Remus soit gâté non plus, lui entre toi et ta mère... lança Tonks qui semblait avoir retrouvé du peps.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Remus, tu es gêné par le tableau de la mégère qui est génétiquement ma mère?

-Par ta mère, non, répondit espièglement Moony.

- Tu vois? répliqua Nymphadora.

-Voir quoi?

-Que t'es lourd! rit Tonks.

-N'utilise pas un mot aussi cru, tu vas le vexer... lâcha Remus, les yeux rieurs.

- Dora, je vais faire un rapport à ta mère, espèce de traîtresse! Et toi, Moony, tu vas voir ce qu'il te répond, le lourd!

-Que t'as perdu des kilos depuis le mois dernier? railla le loup-garou.

-Que question poids, tu n'as pas à te la ramener! J'étais avec toi la dernière fois que tu t'es pesé!

Kingsley éclata franchement de rire, ce qui était rare. Nymphadora avait quelque chose qui le faisait perdre ses réserves et la bataille verbale que se livraient Sirius et Remus devait l'amuser plus qu'il ne le montrait réellement.

"Parce que vous faites du co-pesage?"

Sirius sortit sa langue en direction de sa cousine et fit un bruit peu orthodoxe. Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.

" Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas voir ce Slytherin en prof'...

-Pad', si tu en veux au gens parce qu'il sont à Slytherin, je crois que de toutes façons, tu ne devraient pas beaucoup aimé rien que le fait que Harry soit à Hogwarts...

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, tu connais ce sal... Snape!

-Oui, je connais Snape, et je pense que tu devrais éviter d'en parler ici et maintenant..."

Effectivement, tout le monde fixait Sirius qui se sentit honteux. Même Molly s'était détourné de ses fourneaux.

-Je suis d'accord...

-Pas moi! Tu disais quoi sur ce très cher professeur Snape? demanda avidement Tonks.

-C'est pas de ton âge! s'imposèrent Sirius, Remus, Kingsley et Moody au même moment. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups d'oeil qu'ils pensèrent discrets mais qui n'échappèrent pas à la jeune Auror.

Vexée, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

"Tonks! intervint Sirius.

-Oh c'est bon! râla la jeune femme, d'une voix traînante, ses longs cheveux noirs et gras retombant devant sa figure et sur son nez crochu en fixant son cousin avec de petits yeux noirs et durs.

-Reprends ta vraie apparence, ou sinon je risque de vraiment de confondre avec lui! "

Bien que n'ayant pas peur du tout de l'Animagus, Nymphadora consentit à abandonner le physique de Severus Snape, mais garda les cheveux noirs... Elle lança un regard ironiquement soumis à son cousin. Au coup d'oeil triomphant par lequel lui répondit Padfoot juste avant que la réunion en rapport avec les actions de l'Ordre reprenne, Remus se demanda vaguement lequel des deux était finalement le plus enfantin... Il avait sa petite idée sur la question!

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx°

"Remus, va chercher Sirius, s'il te plait..."

Ce dernier, trop choqué, et peut-être horrifié, s'exécuta sans rien dire. Pourvu que rien ne tourne mal!

Jamais il n'avait monté ses marches si familières aussi vite, jamais son coeur n'avait fait un tel bon lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius, présent sur le palier du troisième étage, semblant l'attendre, ses longs cheveux lui cachant une partie de la figure, avec une grâce irremplaçable. Presque effrayant... Ses yeux durent s'exprimer pour lui car Padfoot dévala l'escalier sans mot dire.

Rien de grave n'était arrivé. Pour l'instant.

"... Potter avait l'air persuadé, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas ma question, Severus.

-Comment voulez-vous que je réponde à ceci, pro...

-Sirius ! Tu es là! coupa Dumbledore.

Remus, juste derrière Padfoot, pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre le sien. L'expression de l'ancien directeur de Hogwarts était indescriptible. Il y avait du soulagement, de la colère, de l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité, et peut-être autre chose encore... Snape, lui, semblait enragé, comme si on osait mettre sa parole en doute. Il toisa le loup-garou et l'Animagus avec dédain. Ils étaient les seuls, pour l'instant, dans le hall de la demeure. Dumbledore gardait sa baguette pointée vers la cage d'escalier, où se tenait un tissu derrière lequel le tableau de Walburga devait s'escrimer à se faire entendre, mais tenue au silence par la force implacable du puissant sorcier.

"Et tu es sûr que tu ne les as pas vu revenir?

-Ils ne sont pas revenus, professeur... cracha Snape, comme si c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'on eut pu faire dans sa vie.

-Que se passe-t-il? questionna Sirius, ôtant les mots de la bouche du lycanthrope.

-Mais comment auraient-ils pu y aller?

-C'est un bonne quest...

-Que se passe-t-il ! Interrompit une nouvelle fois Padfoot, et Remus sentait le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer, en accord avec sa respiration saccadée.

"Etaient-ils seuls?

-Dolores Umbridge les accompagnait...

-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? Hurla Sirius, à bout de patience. Dumbledore daigna enfin se tourner vers lui.

"Nous en sommes pas certain, mais il semblerait que Harry soit parti pour le Ministère..."

L'Animagus resta estomaqué.

"Comment ça? demanda Remus pour lui.

-Le professeur Snape les a vu partir pour la forêt interdite depuis quelques temps déjà... Et ils ne sont pas revenus...

-Et pourquoi n'est-il pas allé les chercher? interrogea Remus, ignorant la présence de Snape comme celui-ci le faisait avec lui.

-Pour venir nous prévenir... Harry lui a crié, plus tôt dans soirée, que Lord Voldemort détenait Padfoot là où tu lui as dit qu'une arme était cachée...

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Je suis là!

-Je sais, Sirius, mais lui non...

-Pourquoi croirait-il... Pourquoi... Serait-ce une de ses visions? Mais comment aurait-il pu... Lord Voldemort lui ferait croire? Dans quel but?

-L'attirer au Ministère... finit Remus pour lui.

Tous deux avaient un air horrifié. Dumbledore les regardait tristement.

"Il semblerait que Voldemort ait mis son plan en exécution ce soir..."

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"NON ! Sirius, tu n'iras pas!

-C'est de MA faute, s'il est parti là-bas!

-C'est faux! C'est de la faute de Voldemort!

-Et bien je m'en fiche! Je ne peux pas le laisser! C'est mon filleul, Remus!

-Oui, mais toi... Toi tu es...

-Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un combattant, un Gryffindor, et par dessus tout, je suis le parrain de Harry! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider!

- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller! Serait-ce même signifier de t'enchaîner ici!

-REMUS ! Je ne peux pas rester ici! J'ai été cloîtrer dans cette maison trop longtemps! Je ne peux pas rester inactif alors que les seules personnes auxquelles je tiens se battent!

-Tu ne peux pas mourir!

-C'est le fils de James et Lily!

-Tu voudrais risquer ta vie pour les venger?

-Exactement!

-Il le seront, plus tard, alors que tu ne seras pas dans une situation aussi critique! Ne fais pas l'idiot!

-Je ne fais pas l'idiot! Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas mourir!

-Ce n'était pas dans ce sens!

-Les deux sont possibles!

-S'il te plait, pour une fois, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Toi, ne fais pas l'enfant! Je me comporte comme un résistant, comme vous tous!

-Et bien tu ne devrais pas! Tu devrais te comporter comme un fugitif recherché qui ne peut qu'y perdre en se rendant au Ministère rempli de Death Eaters!

-Comme un lâche, tu veux dire! JAMAIS !

-James n'aurait pas voulu que tu risques ta vie ainsi!

-Tu te trompes! James m'aurait trouvé lâche et traître si j'avais abandonné son fils! Il y serait allé, lui et m'aurait emmené!

-C'EST FAUX ! Il ne voulait pas que tu meures! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES!

-Je vivrai! C'est une promesse!

-T'as intérêt...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

Il tomba avec une infinie lenteur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Remus entendit comme si il était amplifié une centaine de fois le bruit de sa respiration dans ses oreilles. La vie. Ou la mort...

Le corps gracieusement courbé de Sirius, que Remus avait tant de fois convoité, chuta à travers le Voile. Le coeur de Moony cessa de battre... Peut-être à tout jamais...

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

"SIRIUS ! SIRIUS!

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry...

-Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté!

-Il est trop tard, Harry.

-On peut encore le rattraper.

-Tu ne peux rien faire... Rien... C'est fini pour lui.

-Non, ne n'est pas fini! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

-Il ne peut pas revenir. Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m...

-IL-N'EST-PAS-MORT ! "

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Etait-ce son coeur qui faisait ce bruit infernal? Etait-ce son sang qui coulait dans ses veines?

Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien hormis un froid immense, glacial, mortel... Il n'y avait que ce battement régulier qui résonnait dans ses oreilles...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il n'aspirait qu'à ce réveiller... Le cauchemar durait trop longtemps, à présent. Mais quelque chose dans cette souffrance intenable, cette douleur si présente lui rappelait que la réalité était sous ses yeux.

Il avait souvent songé que si Sirius mourrait, lui aussi. Mais on coeur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il aurait aimé mourir. Sentir son sang, si rouge, couler le long de tous les pores de sa peau, sentir cette odeur si particulière de la mort qui ne manifeste juste avant de cueillir ses victimes...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Où était son ange ? Celui qui le mènerait vers le Royaume des Morts?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Le seul ange qu'il n'ait jamais vu ne l'avait pas attendu...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmené?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume, pas de regrets, pas d'inquiétude... Seulement de la tristesse... Plus qu'aucun homme n'aurait jamais supporté d'en porter. De la souffrance, comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur...

Et peut-être de la colère également...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait vivant! Il lui avait promis... Il avait menti...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Pourquoi vivrait-il, de toutes façons, à présent ? Pour qui ?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il y avait bien Harry... Mais non... Il lui rappelait trop James et Lily, trop Sirius, trop Peter... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas faire face à Harry, pas le consoler après qu'il ait perdu son parrain... Pas quand il connaissait la vérité...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il n'aurait jamais du venir, et lui n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir. Ce qui était fait était fait. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi s'en tenir. Et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à le rejoindre...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

A présent, il se rendait compte de ses erreurs, de celles de Dumbledore, de James et de Sirius... Ce dernier n'aurait pas du rester enfermé. Dumbledore aurait du lui laisser de la liberté. Lui-même n'aurait pas du le couver autant... James, Sirius et lui n'auraient pas du laisser Peter s'isoler... Lily aurait peut-être du avoir son fils un mois plus tard...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Et lui, aurait-il du continuer à aimer Sirius?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Aurait-il du souffrir encore davantage?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Il avait sûrement fait le mauvais choix... Si Sirius avait su qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'à sa propre vie, peut-être n'aurait-il pas risque la sienne aussi bêtement?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Mais il n'avait à présent que ses yeux pour pleurer, que son coeur pour battre, que son courage pour mettre fin à tout cela, et que des morts pour le regretter...

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

Le fait qu'il soit allé à Gryffindor ne voulait donc vraiment rien dire?

_Dodom dodom dodom dodom..._

_x  
_

°XxX°

°xXx°xXx°xXx°

°xXx°

x

° xXx°XxX°xXx°XxX°xXx °

**Nooooon ! Ne me tuez paaaas ! Pitié !**

**Rah, je ne sais pas comment j'ose mettre une note après ça... Peut-être parce que c'est le dernier chapitre ! **

**Donc, pour cette fic, je remercie ma bêta, Melusine Fraise, qui a corrigé tous mes chapitres du 8 à l'épilogue, mes lecteurs, reviewers ou pas (mais les reviewers ont un grand merciii en plus...Myrrdyn, Loulou2a, Liaul, Yaone-kami, Lia Sail, Vio (ou Vyo, choisi ! mdr) WandaBlack, mounette, Emma, scarfire, omb66, ina, EtoileDeNeige), tous ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs préférées... JK Rowling qui a écrit cette merveilleuse histoire, ma sœur qui a installé Word sur l'ordi... lol !**

**Bon, cette fin n'est peut-être pas comme tout le monde l'attendait, c'est-à-dire que Remus et Sirius ne sont pas ensemble, mais bon... Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre, c'est JK Rowking qui a tué Padfoot ! Et puis je le voyais plutôt comme ça, car on sait tous que Remus finit par épouser Tonks (que j'ai d'ailleurs décrite plutôt enfantine dans cette fic... J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné !)... Mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire ressortir ses regrets à la fin...**

**Bon, si vraiment j'ai pas mal de demandes, je pourrais à la limite faire une fin alternative UA qui est une Happy End !**

**Et, finalement j'en suis enfin arrivé à bout ... (l'épilogue qui fait plus de 9000 mots...) Et je suis assez fière... J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous avez passé de bons moments en lisant cette fanfic ! **

**PNDA**_**:( petite notes de l'auteur)**_

**(1) je rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que quand Remus parle, il est en l'an 1996! Il parie donc que Ginny et Harry seront mari et femme deux ans après la sortie normale de Hogwarts de Harry et un seul après celle de Ginny... A vous d'imaginer si Remus gagne ou non!**

**EDIT: J'avais oublié de mettre les RARanonymes, donc: **

**omb66: Merci BEAUCOUP pour tes reviews... Pour la dernière que tu as postée, eh ben, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue...tchao !**

**ina: merci pour ta review... Ne t'en fais pas, même si tu ne trouves pas que c'est un commentaire détaillé, moi je le trouve parfait! merci encore, mais cette fois pour tous lkes compliments que tu m'as fait! ****  
**

* * *

**GROS BISOUX A TOUS !**


End file.
